A Twisted Fate
by Neeklos
Summary: Jafar's hold on the sultan has gone much further than ever before. Having convinced the decision to force Princess Jasmine into marriage, she has no choice but to accept her fate as a wife to the secretive Prince Ali. An AU tale where Aladdin is actually a prince forced to wed an unwilling princess.
1. Introduction

**I have 2 warnings about this story:**

**1: **I'm going to be super honest up-front, I have been extremely nervous to post this because it's very possible that this story could be left unfinished. I have strayed from multi-chapter stories ever since my last one, because once the fandom fades my interest usually follows. I've rushed through final chapters of my last multi, and I just don't want to experience that again. That being said, I will do my very best to keep myself invested and to keep myself writing consistently up front. I have quite a bit of the first draft written already, so that gives me hope that I can finish this. I despise unfinished fanfiction so much, especially because it lets down the readers who've invested themselves in the story, which is why I've wrestled with the decision whether or not to post this for about a month now. However, I am resolved to writing this purely for the joy of it and figured that I would share the idea with those interested, the moment it starts to feel like an unpaid job I will not bear the stress of it. I apologize in advance if that happens.

**2:** **This is going to be fairly dark at times**. I don't like giving specific trigger warnings that lead to spoilers, so I'm just giving a broad general statement. You are free to hop off the train at anytime if it becomes too much and I fully respect that decision. I'm probably exaggerating here, but I've been flamed for not warning people before and well… it brings me great sadness and discourages continuing. So, there's your warning, please don't light me on fire.

Please enjoy this alternate universe tale!

* * *

**Introduction**

It is said that one's life flashes before their very eyes at the end of a lifetime. Jasmine could not help but wonder if this was her moment. So little time had she walked this world and even shorter had she been allowed to truly live. Now, as her father threatened to steal what little freedom she had remaining, the princess could do nothing as any hope for a better future was stripped from her grasp.

Jasmine swallowed at the knot in her throat while her stomach tangled from an assault of unpleasant emotions. Normally, she detested the very thought of allowing anyone to see her tears. They were a sign of weakness and for so many years the princess refused to falter. Yet now, she did not bother to hide her swollen gaze; hoping that the sight might gain pity from the man before her. She hated stooping so low, but what other choice was there? She had tried to use logic and reason, she had tried to use anger, and she had tried to be stubborn beyond all belief. She had tried countless tactics in attempt to win her father's favor. Yet nothing softened the sultan's hardened heart.

There it was. Her heart flickered with a spark of hope, as for the briefest moment his eyes fell in compassion while his lips dropped to speak. However, beside him Jafar's knuckles twisted tightly around his staff and the joyful light faded as quickly as it had come. As if the royal vizier had tightened the strings on his loyal puppet, her father stiffened once more.

"It is decided, my daughter." The tear she had been holding fell quietly to her cheek. "The princes have gathered in the dining hall. You are free to mingle amongst them, to choose your groom."

"I do not want to see them," her lips trembled as she snarled. "Any of them!"

To the princess' own amazement, her father's features twisted in anger. For the first time, she felt afraid of the only man she had loved.

"I have given you ample opportunity to choose your own path!" The sultan stood over her, as if scolding an unreasonable child. His shout was powerful enough to drown all arguments she held against such a claim. She was never allowed freedom, not by any reasonable standards. She was allowed no voice. "You _will _be wed by sundown. If you refuse to do so, I shall choose your husband for you!"

It took every ounce of her strength to remain standing, to avoid crumbling to the floor in a clump of tears. It was only Jafar's amusement fueling her to perfect her posture; glaring back at them in a final act of defiance. It would have been the smarter option to mingle amongst the bachelors, to choose he who was the lesser evil among them all. To choose the one that would cause the least pain in her future. However, choosing would equate to submitting peacefully. She squared her shoulders before casting a final glare to them both.

"I will not choose."

The princess expected to feel empowered by her decision, that her defiance would send them both into a fit of pointless rage. However, Jafar smirked in further amusement as his entire posture relaxed. A terrible pang swelled inside her as she realized he not only expected the outcome, he had desired it. Beside the vizier, her father remained stoic as he glared at his only daughter. With one final sigh, the man practically growled.

"So be it."

* * *

Just an intro, chapters will be longer.

As always, I encourage constructive criticism. A reminder that I am dyslexic so typos/grammatical errors/repeat words slip through the cracks constantly, please point them out if you have the time.


	2. Stolen Moments

**Trigger Warning: **Small references of fear of rape, nothing graphic.

**Chapter 1: Stolen Moments**

Jasmine shivered as her handmaid tightened the strings at the back of her dress. While every pull constricted her lungs further, she was convinced that the rest of the evening would suffocate her. Dalia, her only friend, remained quiet as she put the finishing touches on the dress.

"Will it hurt?" Jasmine stifled a cry. On any other day, the pathetic pout would have filled her with disgust. Yet, the terror had grown to consume her over the past few hours and it had become too much to bear. Knowing that in only a few short hours she would return to her bed chambers, only accompanied by a lustful stranger.

For many months now marriage had seemed inevitable. The sultan had become obsessed in his search for suitors and it felt as if Agrabah had welcomed a new visiting prince every week. She hadn't, however, expected him to turn so brashly. Jasmine's father had been distant and even stern at times, but he had never been cruel. That was, of course, until now.

"I have never been married," her friend reminded her quietly.

"But you know, don't you?" Her voice continued to tremble. Dalia hid her gaze as she focused on her work, though her hands slowed as she answered.

"Yes, that is what I have heard. But only at first."

The emotions finally burst and her hand came to cover her mouth. She did her best to keep the tears silent, but it seemed that nothing could contain them. For so long she had refused to think of her wedding night; both understanding that one day she would have no choice but to share a bed without love, but also believing that she had years to prepare.

Jasmine called out to her mother in silent prayer. Begging for a miracle, for the queen's memory to soften her father's cold heart. Had her mother yet lived, Jasmine was certain that she would not be forced to endure this torment. Quite the contrary, she would have reviled her husband's treatment of their only daughter.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine," Dalia's arms came around her. The sorrow in her friend's voice could not be missed and Jasmine clung to the affection she felt for the handmaiden. At least there was one person in her life willing to understand. _Would her husband allow them time together?_

"I should have run," she sniffed.

"Your heart would never allow it," the handmaid whispered. "You love your country too much."

Jasmine shook her head against the woman's shoulder. Every prince that entered their gates had fallen into a predictable pattern; having been either a man with eyes gleaming for the chance to sit on her throne, or a man practically giddy as his hungry eyes fell upon her form. Disgust, it was all she ever felt for the men that came to court the princess. "And now I must watch as it is taken from me."

"Maybe he will be different," she suggested as they pulled apart. "I have only ever heard good things about his kingdom."

"Don't be foolish," she snapped through her sniffles. "He is abandoning his own people to conquer ours. It's no secret that every kingdom envies Agrabah's position and trades. That is all they care for."

A part of her hoped that Dalia would argue further, that she might offer some piece of convincing advice to help her cope with the man she would be forced to spend her life with. However, the handmaiden simply nodded in defeat. With great reluctance, she finalized the details of the dress. A knock on the door sounded before a servant bowed in the entry way.

"It is time, your highness."

The servant girl left as quickly as she had come. Jasmine could not help but stare after the woman, while her heart reached out in envy. It was a silly concept for a child of royalty to wish to be a lowly servant, but she knew far better than anyone that higher status meant nothing to Agrabah.

The queen had a far greater success in choosing her own path. Jasmine could never forget the love in her parents eyes every time they stood in each other's presence. Her heart fell at the reminder that she would never obtain the gift that her parents had been given. A gift that should be offered to all.

"We have to go, Jasmine." Dalia spoke quietly. Though the handmaiden remained loyal to her duties, the guilt gnawing at her was obvious in her stare. It was easy for Jasmine to nod in understanding, knowing that she would never place blame upon her dearest friend.

They walked slowly into the halls, taking more time than was necessary to navigate to the courtyard. The sultan was waiting, notably impatiently as they neared. Jasmine hated the level of distain she had developed for her father. Having held on to his love for so long, even when the strands had grown thin after the queen's death. He fell to grief on his own, leaving her to suffer in silence. She had always forgiven him and strove to mend their relationship; yet now, if there was any love remaining for the sultan she failed to feel it.

He offered his arm, but she refused the touch. Instead she stood next to him, glaring onward at the small crowd of royals that had gathered. A wedding should be filled with loved ones, smiling joyfully as two souls became one. That was the beauty in which her mother promised would come of this day. Instead, a chill flowed through her as the crowd looked upon her as no more than Agrabah's bargaining chip; a contract that would benefit all others but her. When her father lowered his arm with a sigh, they stepped forward together.

She finally met _his_ gaze. The prince was new to her eyes, and the princess was uncertain whether-or-not that was a good thing. Under any other circumstances, she would have thought his smile to be kind. However, there was nothing kind about this man. The term did not befit a person who would forcefully bind another. Blinking back all traces of tears, Jasmine stared at the ground in refusal to allow him any satisfaction for her torment. Even when she turned to face the prince, she refused to meet his eyes.

The dress began to feel tighter and the Jasmine began to fear that she truly was suffocating. Her body grew uncomfortably hot, while her head began to spin. Having been so caught up in her own mind, she failed to realize the ceremony had even begun. It wasn't until hearing his quiet "I do" that she was snapped back to the present.

She finally looked up to see the man clearly. There was a frown replacing his smile, no doubt out of frustration for her unwillingness to feign happiness. If her heart hadn't been beating so rapidly, she would have offered him the most wicked stare she could muster. However, it took all her focus to restrain her trembling lips.

"Princess Jasmine," their presenter turned his attention towards her. "Do you take Prince Ali to be your husband?"

Ali. So that was her captor's name. She continued to stare at the imam. Begging him with her eyes to find a way to free her from this madness. Surely, he would reject this unholy occasion. However, with a sorrowful nod he insisted on her answer. She then glanced to her father for one final plea of mercy, but was met with nothing other than a stoic stare. Her eyes closed as the tears swelled once more and she sighed before whispering.

"I do."

Jasmine's face reddened from mixed emotions and she could barely make out the words as the pair was announced. The small crowd erupted in applause and when she opened her eyes, a few unwelcomed tears escaped to her cheeks.

Ali appeared almost apologetic as he leaned in closer and her heart broke at the realization that she would be robbed of a joyful first kiss. There was no flutter of the heart, nor even any bright emotion as he stole the moment from her. His lips were stiff against hers, though she was grateful for his hasty retreat.

Jasmine wasn't sure why she met his eyes, nor why she even bothered to beg for his mercy through her desperate stare. His lips parted in the slightest and for a moment it looked as if he would speak. However, a sigh escaped his lips before holding out his arm. Her fingers trembled against his coat as she accepted, only for stability. A growing weakness practically paralyzed the princess as he guided her down the aisle and his hold was all that kept her standing.

Later, she would despise herself for accepting his help as he lowered her into a chair. A fantastic feast was served and the most beautiful music had been selected. Jasmine watched as the day turned to night, simmering in a pool of terrible emotions. She waited until Ali left her to mingle amongst the crowd before finally making her escape.

* * *

Her heart was exhausted from the day's torment as she walked away from the party; the party that should be for her benefit. She bit her tongue as a crowd burst into laughter. The pit of disgust festered as they all celebrated while she mourned her freedom.

She walked in great strides to her room, hoping her haste would discourage any followers; particularly one in mind. The slightest bit of hope remained that perhaps they had forgotten about Rajah and that he was waiting to save her in her bedroom. To her utter dismay, as she reached the room there was no sign of her loyal protector. Taking note of the claw marks at the entrance floor, she gathered that he had not left willingly.

A knock at her door sent her heart racing while her skin warmed a few degrees past what was comfortable. She didn't want to speak, for she knew her voice would betray her. The door opened as Hakim, her once loyal captain, welcome the snake into her room.

"Your highness," he saluted her slowly. She reminded herself that she should not judge the man so harshly, as he was simply following orders. However, as Ali entered the room all logic abandoned her.

"Thank you, captain," the man nodded politely. Hakim ducked his guilty gaze from them both before closing the door behind him. It was then that she realized only the pair remained; alone. So very alone. The air in the room felt thicker than a sandstorm, if her eyes could not see clearly she would've been certain she couldn't breathe.

Ali stared at her, and she realized that he could not doubt see her childish shivers. Quickly hiding her gaze, she was terrified to face a lust-filled stare.

"I like what you've done with the place," he finally broke the silence. His footsteps echoed as he explored her room. "Did you design it yourself?"

She swallowed at the lump in her throat before lifting her gaze to the man. _Was he toying with her?_

"My mother," she cleared her throat. "My mother designed it."

"Hmm," he mumbled in appreciation before scouting her room. He reached for an item, an old blanket it appeared, before lifting it to her. "May I use this?"

She looked over the man, confused as to why he was stalling. He appeared to take her silent stare for acceptance as he unraveled the cloth to spread around her sofa. When he finished, his gaze returned to her.

"Do you need any help with that dress?"

There it was. It was pathetic how mere words could unravel her. She breathed deeply in attempt to hold the tears from spilling, though nothing could stop one or two from sneaking onto her cheeks. The prince ducked his head.

"Princess, I am not going to hurt you." He spoke quietly but firmly. "I simply meant that it looks impossible to get out of that thing on your own."

"I'm fine." She had intended to speak defiantly, but the terror dissuaded anything above a whisper. He watched her with what might have appeared as sympathetic eyes had they belonged to any other. With a sigh, he began to close the gap between them.

"I would apologize for the circumstances that we have met, but I see in your eyes that my words would fail to move you."

She forced herself still, refusing to allow him any victory over making her feel powerless. Though, when he neared he pulled a blade from his belt. He held it between them as his fingers traced the intricate design on its sheath.

"My father gave me this when I was just a boy. I always hoped that I would never need the weapon, but I would hide it under my pillow just in case." He explained before meeting her gaze once more. Within another moment, he pushed the blade towards her gently.

Her gaze flickered between the knife and his eyes and she finally shook her head. "I don't understand."

"It's a gift," he explained softly. "Keep it close. It will help you sleep."

However, he surprised her once more when he nodded before sitting upon the couch.

"If it's alright with you, I have had a very long journey." He explained as he removed his shoes. Standing in complete awe, the princess watch him lay on the couch before bidding her a good night. She released a breath, waiting for him to change his mind; for him to recall being the horrid man that he was before crawling into her bed. When that moment did not come, she glanced at the knife in her hands.

Jasmine's fingers still trembled around the blade, though she could not deny the sense of security that it offered. She clutched it tightly in her palms before quietly crawling into bed. Her knuckles turned white from the fierce grasp, but the man remained still on his 'bed'. Exhaustion urged her lids to close, but she fought sleep for as long as her mind would allow. She only had to last the night, for in the morning she would search every inch of the palace to find Rajah. Then, she would have nothing to fear.

* * *

**Review Replies**

**Mkhishe3429 – **I appreciate you sharing, thank you very much! I promise to try my very best to get every chapter out I really do not want to leave an incomplete story. Thanks for reading!


	3. The Memory

I am thinking over the possibility of searching for a beta reader, just to have a set of eyes searching for errors. If anyone is interested, feel free to contact me. For A03 readers, you might have to message me on T.u.m.b.l.r since as far as I know there is no inbox system. Or you can leave a comment and we can figure out a way to communicate.

Also, I'm working on finding a new username, so if you see my name change a whole bunch in the next few days, I'm just seeing what's available.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Memory**

"_Stay close to me, little one." The queen's gaze beamed down at her daughter._

"_Yes mama," the young princess happily complied. The streets were nothing like the palace; with new people at every turn and an endless array of noises. Jasmine loved it._

_She watched her mother smile to everyone they passed, while the others bowed politely back. The queen busied herself with a group of commoners, while the princess scanned the surrounding area. With so much to see there was an endless opportunity for adventure._

"_Mommy, what's that?" The princess tugged at the woman's dress frantically, gazing at the new sites in fascination._

"_One moment darling," the queen replied._

_Jasmine huffed but her mother remained unmoved. She began stepping forward, testing her allowance of freedom. When no one stopped her, she continued her exploration._

"_Hello princess!" She startled as a man address her from behind a cart. "Would you care for one of the finest baked cookies in all of Agrabah, young one?"_

"_No thank you sir," she smiled, knowing it was what her mother would have wanted. "Mama does not allow treats before dinner."_

"_I shall wrap it for you then!" He began covering the cookie in a cloth before holding it out for her to take. "You may eat it later."_

"_Thank you!" She happily accepted his gift before scurrying to the next table. So much of the sights were unknown to the princess and how exciting the new experience was. A flash of color caught her attention and she moved closer to see the pendant that caught her eye. It was in line with countless other gems and jewels, yet this one seemed to shine brighter than them all. It matched the teal of her dress and the stone was encased in the center of a carved silver cat. Her fingers reached out instinctively, to feel the smooth stone._

"_I see the princess has good taste."_

_Jasmine jumped as the voice snuck behind her. She turned to see the cart's guardian, gazing upon her with the same expression that her father would use when caught sneaking an extra cookie from the servant's cart._

"_I wasn't going to take it, honestly." She quivered and prepared for her scolding. The woman's expression changed as she reached past the child to grasp the pendant._

"_Not to worry, your highness. You have your mother's eye for jewelry." The vendor began weaving the pendant unto a leather cord. "This gem comes from Sherabad, the queen's homeland. The tiger is a symbol of strength to them and strength is what you need, princess. One day, you will carry us all on your shoulders."_

_She smiled kindly to the princess before holding the necklace for her to take. Jasmine stared at it for a moment before meeting the woman's gaze in question._

"_Take it, may it help you find your way." The necklace was pressed into her palms. Jasmine smiled widely at the gift and then back to the woman._

"_Thank you!" she failed to mask her excitement. The lady nodded and waved her off before returning to her place behind the cart. Jasmine clutched the necklace close to her heart before placing it safely into her pocket. _

_She had planned to return to mother, but then the most curious sound caught her ear. It was a snap of sorts, like a twig breaking only louder and more frequent. Following the sound, she found herself weaving through the crowd._

_The alley was dark up ahead, but the end was alit well enough to see the terrible sight. A boy laid on his belly atop an array of boxes, crying out each time the crack sounded again. The whip moved so quickly that it took a moment for the princess to understand what harmed him._

_She raced forward, as quickly as her small legs allowed. People frantically moved to avoid colliding into the girl, annoyed at first until recognizing the crown upon her little head. Her heart pounded in fear and her lungs burned from the run, but mother's teachings were enough to drive her onward. 'Protect our people.' When she reached the boy, she was surprised to find that it was a man causing such pain._

"_Stop it! You're hurting him!" she pounded her fists against the man's leg. She groaned with every punch but was thrown roughly to the ground with a thud._

"_Away girl!"_

"_Fool! You struck the princess!"_

_Jasmine's hands moved to cover the pain at her forehead. She was confused by the attack, recalling mother's promise that no harm would ever befall her._

"_Stop hurting him!" She cried through her own pain._

"_The rat is mine to hurt, be gone girl." One man spoke confidently, while the other stared at her with widened eyes. Jasmine did not understand what was happening, she only understood what it meant when the man raised the long string._

"_No!" She raced forward. Her feet caught and she fell a bit roughly over the boy. Her arms spread around his shoulders, knowing just enough to avoid the damaged skin at his back. She tensed and prepared to share in his pain._

"_Stay your hand!" Her mother's voice was frightening even to the young child. Jasmine's clouded eyes watched as the men scurried to their knees while their heads bowed to the ground. Guards surrounded them both, holding threatening blades to their throats._

"_Your majesty," they both cowered before their queen._

_All fear vanished at the sight of her mother and after carefully lifting herself off the injured boy, she ran into the queen's arms._

"_Are you alright, my dearest?" Her soft hands held her gently, examining the growing bruise at her forehead. "I told you to stay at my side."_

"_But mama…"_

"_No excuses, my child." The queen scolded firmly, though not un-kindly._

"_But he's hurt, mama," she argued gently. "You said that it's our duty to protect people."_

"_Who is hurt?" The queen scanned over the two shivering cowards before noticing the small body hidden in the dirt. "Razoul! Fetch a healer immediately."_

"_Yes, your highness." The captain saluted before turning._

_Jasmine ignored the scene behind her and instead focused her attention to the boy. She thought it odd that his body shivered while the sun was at its peak. She had only witnessed the sight of blood a few times before, the most being the moment she fell and skinned her knee in the courtyard. Remembering how vigorously she had cried at the pain from such a small wound, her stomach churned at the sight of the boy's back. Yet, despite all the marks and blood pooled at his skin, there were no tears in his eyes. He simply stared at her with lids half closed as if he was ready for sleep._

"_You poor thing," the queen gasped while moving beside her, before lifting a hand to graze the boy's forehead. He flinched at the touch, but relaxed when no harm followed. "Jasmine, fetch me some water and a cloth."_

_She did as she asked and quickly collected a pale from a nearby cart. _

"_I will help you, your majesty." Hakim, a younger of the guards, moved beside her. As they gathered the water, the ferocious voice of the queen echoed behind them._

"_What was this boy's crime?"_

"_He stole an apple, your majesty." One of the men groaned in response._

"_And for that you take the law into your own hands? An apple is worth skinning a child to death?" Her voice rose to a terrifying tone. "Are you foolish enough to claim that this boy is in your care, whilst he lies clearly starved?"_

"_He earns his rations based on his work."_

"_Take these men away." The queen ordered in disgust. "Bring a loaf of bread and some meats for the boy."_

_Jasmine hurried back to him when her bucket was full and the woman thanked her with a smile. Taking the wet rag in her hands, she carefully began washing the dirt from his skin. Jasmine kneeled beside them both, awaiting her next order. It did not come until together they moved to help the boy to sit properly. The moment they forced the child's movement he finally began to sniffle. The queen softly hushed him with promises of relief._

"_You cannot be a day over seven," the queen noted. "Where are your parents?"_

_The boy didn't answer. Instead, he began sobbing as if only just noticing his pain._

"_Where is the healer? I shall return with salves. Jasmine," the queen stroked her daughter's cheek. "Help him take water."_

"_Yes, mama."_

_When left alone with the boy, she coaxed him to drink. Much time passed before his cries softened into mere sniffles. After a few gulps of water and some bites of her cookie, his eyes finally became more alert. However, as he gazed at the princess, a new wave of tears overpowered the child. Jasmine thought of her mother's treatment when handling her pain. Leaning forward, she placed a kiss the boy's forehead._

_The boy tensed. All new tears had ceased as he stared at her strangely._

"_I'm Jasmine," she introduced herself excitedly. "What's your name?"_

_He simply glanced at her and after a moment passed, they remained without speech._

"_What's the matter? Can't you speak?" She asked._

"_I don't have one anymore," he answered quietly._

"_Everyone has a name!" She insisted. "Even baba's horse has a name. Though I call him Fluffy, because he has long hair."_

"_They call me street rat," he shrugged. His eyes fell to the spot where the men used to stand. "Where are they taking them?"_

"_I do not know." She replied honestly._

"_I must go, quickly." The boy struggled to his feet._

"_Wait!" Her hands clasped around his wrist. "You have to wait for mama! She will make you feel better."_

"_I have to get away from here," he gritted through the pain that all movement caused. However, the moment she tugged again he obediently stilled. "Those men will return, I must not be here when they do."_

"_Mama will help you," she promised with another tug at his hand. The boy glanced at their entwined fingers, feeling the smooth skin as if confirming its realness. When their gazes met again, he looked to her with sad eyes._

"_I must go."_

"_Then I'll come back," she insisted._

"_I won't be here," he shook his head._

"_But, but…" Any proper words failed to find her. Glancing once more for her mother, her heart fell upon realizing that they remained alone. The boy looked ready to deny her once more, so Jasmine reached for the gift she'd been handed only a short while ago. The pendant was sloppily pushed into his hands and, recalling the vendor's words, she explained. "It will help you find your way."_

"_This?" His brow raised before he examined the tiger. "It's just a fairytale, princess."_

"_You have to bring it back," she ordered. "And mama can give you medicine and food. You have to promise."_

_The boy looked down the alley towards his freedom from both the princess and torture. Jasmine moved to pout with her hands on her hips, but was taught just enough to know that the people must obey her._

"_Promise!" She insisted louder when he did not respond._

"_Okay, okay," he smiled for the first time. "A week from today, I'll return. I promise."_

_The boy was unprepared for her tackle. Wincing from her forgetful arms as she placed a grateful hold around the child. Jasmine waited for him to return the hug, but the moment never came._

"_What's the matter?" Her head tilted in question. Surely the boy knew how to hug?_

"_I was told to never touch the princess," he explained quietly._

"_I don't mind. I like you," she simply smiled before taking his hand into hers. His brown eyes widened at the gesture, before meeting her gaze once more._

"_Are you going to lead us one day?" He whispered._

"_That's what mama says," she spoke excitedly._

"_Will you remember me?" His voice nearly cracked as his desperate gaze fell upon her. "When you're queen, would you remember me?"_

"_Of course!" She answered without question. The boy blinked back tears before doing something very strange. He leaned forward, placing a warm kiss upon her forehead. A blush filled her cheeks as Jasmine watched him step backwards after offering his gift._

"_Until next time, princess."_

_As the boy faded, Jasmine felt as if she was floating while her vision became cloudy. Scenes played out before her; memories of a little girl sobbing from the pain of losing her mother, to a tear-filled princess begging her father to take her back to the marketplace. For many days she would stare at the gates preventing her from reaching the boy, waiting for the guards to release her. She waited patiently for so long, holding on to the promise she had made. Never knowing that it would be left broken._

Jasmine woke to a throbbing headache. The stress and exhaustion from the previous day appeared to extend its punishment. The dream did nothing to soothe her, reminding her of the last moment she had been allowed outside the palace gates. Of the boy that captured her memory for a lifetime. Not even a week later, her mother was murdered while roaming the very same streets. When her mother had died, so too did Jasmine's promise to find the boy.

She often wondered what had happened to the child. The child who had been broken and abused within her own city. Her childish naivety had extended into years where she believed they would meet again, that he would forgive her abandonment. Her heart tumbled as she knew all too well that it had been nothing more than foolish fantasy. He likely reviled her for breaking their contract or, even more likely, he took the jewel and ran far away without ever looking back. Yet still, she could not help but wonder if her nameless friend was still out there, roaming the streets with her pendant; clinging to a broken promise. However, she knew better than to hope that the poor child had been given a future, knowing that he had most likely perished to his injuries in his youth. She was uncertain as to what had prompted her mind to replay the moment from so long ago, but her aching head did nothing to clear her thoughts. Groaning without thought, her tired arms moved to push her out of bed.

"Good morning."

Her entire body flinched at the voice. _How could she have forgotten about him?_ Ali smiled while folding his makeshift sheets. At some point, he had changed into simpler clothes and based on his damp hair the prince had taken it upon himself to use her bath. Jasmine would have felt appalled if all her fears hadn't returned like a tidal wave slamming against her chest.

"I have some letters to write to my kingdom, but was hoping that you would join me for breakfast after?" He asked politely before adding. "It would probably be best to make an appearance side-by-side."

Her head continued to throb as she considered his words. There was no desire to spend time with him, however there was even less of a desire to extend this conversation. Wanting desperately for him to leave her chambers, she managed to nod.

"Shall I fetch your handmaid to help you change?"

"Please," her voice sounded pathetically weak. She attempted to clear it as quietly as possible.

Ali moved to open the door.

"Where would she… Whoa," he stiffened as the door opened on its own. An irritated growl followed the pitter patter of heavy footsteps. Jasmine sat up straighter to find Rajah shove himself through and the weight of a thousand suns slipped from her shoulders. She found herself smiling at her friend and waited anxiously as the tiger sniffed his hand.

To Jasmine's amazement, Rajah relaxed before brushing his large head against her captor. Ali tensed, but eventually moved his arm to pet the animal. "Friend of yours?"

If her jaw hadn't dropped in awe, she would have glared at the tiger. Ali rubbed behind the beast's ears, causing the animal to lean gratefully into the touch. His eyes closed to revel in the prince's massage.

"His name is Rajah," she finally answered.

"Rajah," he tested the name. Smiling as the tiger moved to lick his hand. "Nice to meet you too. I'll leave you two alone."

He nodded once more before closing the door behind him. Rajah's claws clicked across the floor as he moved to sit at her feet. Narrowing her gaze at her friend, she groaned at the large cat.

"Traitor."

* * *

**Reviews **Thank you to both guest who left reviews! For any new readers, if you leave a username I will reply to you here. It just gets hard with multiple anonymous guest reviews to reply properly :)


	4. Know Thy Enemy

**A/N – **Sultan Hamed's name comes from Disney's original tale.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Know Thy Enemy**

"He slept on the couch?" Dalia asked in surprise.

"Yes," she answered while the handmaid helped her out of the wedding dress. Her lungs breathed a sigh of relief at the removal of the tight fabric. All fear had faded under the comfort of having her two friends back at her side, though now it had been replaced with an unhealthy distain. She hated her father, even worst, she despised the very fact that she could feel such displeasure towards the man who'd raised her. She hated Jafar, knowing all too well that it was he who planted the seed of an arranged marriage. But, most of all, she hated Ali. The man, who within the span of a single day, managed to steal any chance of life from her.

"That's good, right?" Dalia appeared confused.

"Where is he from?"

"You didn't ask him?" Her friend asked but quickly regretted it when met with Jasmine's fierce glare. Her hands flew up in mock defense before adjusting her response. "He's from Ababwa."

"Ababwa?" The princess raised her brow. "As in the myth?"

"Evidently it's not a myth anymore," she shrugged before tying the straps of the new dress.

"I don't trust him," she shook his head. "Has anyone ever seen his kingdom?"

"Not likely," she shrugged. "It is said that it is small but I hear that it is rich in minerals."

"So that's why baba chose him," she spoke in disgust. "Any chance to thicken the treasury."

"All of us were surprised to meet Ali. He had obviously not been invited and it was by coincidence that he showed up when he did. Rumor was that the King and Queen of Ababwa remained without an heir. No one even knew he existed."

"Nor did they know his country existed." Her aggravation grew. "Does no one find that strange?"

"Not particularly. If the stories are indeed true, Ababwa has kept to themselves for so long. So long that they've faded into legend."

"The legends also say that they found the secret to harbor magic," Jasmine rolled her eyes. "It's a fool's tale, Dalia."

"Well, I am certain that the story has been skewed but that does not mean the kingdom ceases to exist," she shrugged. "Who knows Ali's intentions."

"Don't be fooled," she shook her head. "Real or not, his kingdom is no different from the others. Agrabah's trades are what they are after. Along with a bride for their _prize._"

"Jasmine, he let you be on your wedding night," she sighed. "Perhaps you should take whatever win you can get."

Jasmine's heart swelled in disappointment. Her only friend failed to see through the prince's lies. It was all a cruel trick, she was certain of it. With a sigh, she wondered how long her _husband _would prolong this charade. She only hoped that she could find a way to sever the marriage before he displayed his true colors.

The princess waited in the room a bit longer after the handmaid finished, dreading her breakfast with the prince. She gripped her maps and spread them across the table. Searching for any trace of this so-called kingdom. When time ran out she folded them neatly before ordering Rajah to her side and together they stepped into the hall. The tiger bared his teeth at a pair of guards as they passed. Jasmine gathered that it had been them to force the animal into submission only a night before. She didn't even bother to tame his fury and instead let them quiver as they passed. With her confidence renewed she quickly welcomed the return of her strength. No longer would she allow them to command her. After all, it was only a matter of time before Ali would be crowned sultan. Then she would be queen. Of all the turmoil that she would be forced to endure, she would happily bare her power once it was granted to her.

Rajah's ear perked as they entered the dining hall. The great Bengal swished his tail as his eyes fell upon the prince already seated at the table. Withholding a groan, she forced herself to sit across from him at the small table he had chosen. Ali smiled, the same _polite _smile he had given her the day prior. _What are you hiding?_

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"I find that I don't sleep well with strangers in my quarters," she answered dryly. Ali simply nodded before a pair of servants interrupted. Jasmine was almost embarrassed when her stomach growled at the scent of food, however given the present company she decided against allowing it to be a bother. "Perhaps you can help me understand something."

Ali looked up from his plate, appearing to brace himself for her challenge.

"I was going through my maps earlier and I failed to find a single trace of your country," her brows lifted. "Care to show me?"

She expected his face to redden and his body shiver in fear of being had. She grew annoyed when instead he took his time to eat a spoonful of his breakfast. When his mouth was busied, he reached into his rucksack and pulled out a small bit of parchment. Unfolding it, he placed it on the table near her before casually taking another bite. Narrowing her gaze, she pulled the paper towards her. To her surprise, the normally blank spot of her map was filled with ink. Beneath the small drawing of a kingdom, its label was clearly written; Ababwa.

"Before me, there has been a long line of rulers who desired secrecy for our kingdom. Visitors would be turned away far before they could even see the tips of the palace." He finally met her gaze. "Made it hard for outsiders to place us on the map."

"What does Ababwa have to hide?" She challenged.

"Strange looking birds." He answered so sincerely that her brow scrunched in confusion. When he finally smirked, her face reddened in embarrassment for falling for his trick.

"Is this all a grand joke to you, Ali?"

Ali merely sighed at his failed attempt to lighten the atmosphere. "I'm no stranger to the rumors, princess. But, I assure you, Ababwa is real and we have nothing to hide."

"So I would be welcome to traverse to this kingdom then?" She retorted quickly, expecting his quick denial. However, he surprised her by smiling.

"Of course. When would you like to go?"

Jasmine recoiled. Uncertain as a rush of excitement lifted her heart. _Would he truly allow her to travel?_ Visions of exciting new lands filled her imagination, before logic swiftly swatted the blissful thoughts away. Her father would never permit her to leave, not even with a husband's protection. Even after the prince's coronation, she had no doubt that the sultan would instill the same rules onto his predecessor. The man was simply toying with her emotions.

Ali had returned to his food when she failed to produce an answer, before the sound of footsteps caught both of their attention.

"Your majesties," the servant bowed. "Sultan Hamed requests the presence of our new prince."

"Can our meeting be delayed?" he asked.

"I am afraid not, sir. There has been unrest in the streets and it requires attention."

Jasmine's chest swelled with disgust. Only a day had passed and already this foreign prince had been elevated above her. Ali nodded and rose from the table.

"I guess I will see you later," he smiled apologetically before leaving the princess to herself. Jasmine stared after them, battling the fit of anger that threatened to burst. She wanted to race after him, to force herself into their meeting. The meeting that should welcome her experience. With a deep sigh, her head fell into her hands; doing all that she could to avoid breaking into tears of frustration.

Her heart shattered as she was forced to sit idle, watching while her dreams slithered from her grasp. _Who was she fooling?_ Even when crowned queen, it would be silly to believe that they would allow her any freedom. She once again toyed with the notion of running. Perhaps now with a new prince the guards would relinquish their focus from her, allowing her the privacy to escape.

Her head snapped up in realization. The coronation. All eyes would be upon him during the ceremony and once more her importance to Agrabah's guards would fall. It was a fact that both enlightened and depressed the princess. However, this time she would make sure to take full advantage of her torture.

Lifting herself from the table, she stormed to the library. Gathering every map imaginable, Jasmine smiled as she took to memorize each and every street. She studied their neighboring kingdoms, searching for the best option.

The thought of losing her kingdom pained stung deeply, but the cage around only appeared to shrink each day. It would only be a matter of time before she would suffocate. With a shake of her head she returned her focus to the task. If she could not rule Agrabah, she would turn to another kingdom. Dreams of teaching children, of caring for the sick, or maybe feeding the homeless all raced through her mind. All she knew was that she would benefit far more people elsewhere. Out there she could find purpose. If she managed to reach a boat, it would be easy to sneak to Sherabad. Her heart fluttered at the thought of seeing her mother's kingdom. Perhaps there she could find a suitable life. With a conflicted and heavy heart, she plotted her escape.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Angel Talon – **We will learn more about who the boy from the market is and what happened to him later in the story Thanks for reading and commenting!**  
** **monica. bazinga ****– **I'm very glad to hear that you are enjoying the story, thank you for reading and commenting!**  
Classified Director 101 – **Oh wow, that is awesome to hear, thank you very much! I am glad that you are enjoying the story so much and I hope I don't disappoint! Thanks for reading!**  
PrimaImperatrix – **I love me some hate-to-love stories, this idea's been spinning around in my head shortly after the release so I am glad that you are enjoying the premise! As for the banter, I think you will be pleased with what's coming up in the next couple chapters but I don't want to give too much away. Haha I hear ya! There will be eventual fluff, but this is slow-burn so no worries there! In the mean-time, I'm going to try to tackle this in a way that remains true to the characters we were shown in the live-action, plus a tad bit of the original Thank you so much for reading and leaving your thoughts!


	5. The Deal

**Chapter 4 – The Deal**

Jasmine noticed how slow time seemed to move since the wedding. The moment had changed everything. Though Ali mostly kept to himself, she was still forced to struggle through their meals together. For two weeks, the hours had dragged into grueling days. There was no satisfaction in living a life without hope, and that's exactly what the prince had stolen from her. The only moments of bliss were the few nights he had chosen to rest outside of the palace, supposedly hard at work on their streets. While he spent his days out amidst her own people, she sat in the courtyard searching for purpose. When no suitable resolution revealed itself, she became more solidified in her decision to leave.

Her eyes glazed over the possible routes for when the moment presented itself to make her escape. The task was the only thing keeping her from losing her mind. Glancing at an array of vines growing along the wall, she examined their strength at a distance. A trio of guards stood far too near, but Jasmine made a mental note to revisit the area come nightfall.

As footsteps neared her, she withheld a groan.

"Afternoon princess," he smiled, the same fake smile he had used for two weeks now. She despised how quickly her temper was to rise around the prince. The wedding had changed more than just time. It had also turned her heart into a pit of relentless irritation. Before, she would offer a smile to each of the guards that passed. She would even go out of her way to ask about her servant's day. She had been kind. She had been humble. A terrible sickness stirred inside her, knowing what she had become. However, she refused to own the blame, for it was the prince who had caused such a negative change. It was he who deserved to bear the burden of guilt.

Logically, Jasmine knew her life could have fallen into far worse hands. After all, even after two weeks Ali continued to offer her space. His only demands had been attending each meal together where they sat in an uncomfortable silence. A shred of hope remained that she could bore him into leaving Agrabah, however the man continued to persevere. Even her couch had begun to dip from being used as bedding and Jasmine knew all too well that by now the other princes would have welcomed themselves under her covers. It chilled her to imagine what acts they would force upon her. And yet, despite all logic, her heart declared war against her mind nonetheless. She would give the man who'd stolen her future no sense of glory.

"Enjoying the sun?" He tried again, though this time he moved to sit beside her. The heat of his body soaked into her own and it felt absolutely revolting. Her jaw clenched in an attempt to prevent her disgusted shouts.

"Jasmine," he sighed. "It's been two weeks and we've hardly talked. It might be beneficial for us to get to know each other."

Her temper flared. The man had done nothing to earn any special knowledge of her. _What information did he think he could gather from her?_ As if the man could read her thoughts he moved to clarify.

"I don't need to know your secrets."

"Then what do you want to know?" She asked coldly

"I don't know, what's your favorite color?" He tested. She looked him over, trying to understand his intentions. She should refuse him, but for just a moment she decided to play his game.

"Fine. It's teal." she sighed.

"Teal," he nodded. "It's a good color."

"Now you can rule Agrabah with such valuable information." The words were an attack, or at least they were supposed to be. Yet Ali smirked as if failing to hear her frustration.

"Mine is orange," he answered, as if she cared. "Your turn. Ask me anything."

An endless list of vile questions raced through her mind. Questions designed only to get a rouse out of the prince. Perhaps if she was foul enough, he would learn to leave her be.

"Come on," he teased patiently. "Anything."

Shaking her head in frustration, she settled upon a simple question.

"What's your favorite animal?"

Ali stiffened while shaking his head in mock offense. "Well now you've crossed a line."

Later, she would make sure to scold herself for laughing at his jest. She ended it quickly before composing herself.

"Monkeys," he answered honestly after their chuckles subsided. "I have one back home that I miss quite dearly."

"What is its name?"

"His name is Abu," he smiled. "He's always getting me in trouble by stealing from people's pockets and placing their belongings in my own."

"A learned trait, I presume?" She lifted her brow.

"Sadly yes, though one that has gotten out of hand." He nodded with a chuckle. "I assume your favorite is a tiger?"

"Rajah was a gift from my mother," she nodded. "He's my greatest protector. He fought off numerous suitors as they came to our doors."

"Well, I appreciate you refraining from siccing him on me."

"He does seem fond of you, for some insufferable reason." It had been meant as a jest, though even she could hear the underlying distain within her voice.

"Am I truly so revolting?" he asked a bit quietly.

"You did travel hundreds of miles just to force a woman's hand…"

"I did not travel to Agrabah to marry you," he interrupted with a sigh. She looked to him in surprise, considering the words for just a moment before revolting against them. No. He was lying.

"Am I expected to believe that it was by coincidence that you accepted my father's offer of a forced marriage?" She challenged.

"Jasmine, I know that you did not ask for this." She flinched at the risen tone. Though he wasn't furious by any means, it was the first time he had broken his gentle façade. "But I feel your distrust in me is undeserved."

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you," she retorted. Ali merely strengthened his glare.

"Would you have preferred that I declined your father's offer? To let him turn to another prince? Achmed, was twice your age. You'd have been nothing more than a slave to a man like him. That is only one example."

"Am I expected to believe that your choice to marry me was an act of compassion?" She sneered but Ali remained unmoved. He took a deep breath, sighing away whatever anger boiled beneath those eyes before answering.

"Yes." His jaw tightened. She flinched at his answer, surprised by the confidence within his stare. He stood from their bench and faced her. "You think that you are alone. You think that you are the only one who has suffered loss. You are wrong, princess."

With that, Ali left her. Staring after him, her heart twisted inside of her. For a strange, and wild moment, she considered running after the prince; to learn more of his intentions and to relieve that bit of sorrow in his eyes.

_No!_ Quickly scolding herself, she resolved to the knowledge that she would not be fooled. Moving to her feet, she returned to her task.

The rest of the day dragged slowly as she continued to wrestle with her heart. Ali's disheartened gaze refused to cease haunting the princess. Though she tried desperately to find a reason against allowing even a shred of compassion, the guilt gnawed at her sanity none the less. Jasmine prided herself over her strength of will, however, she had never been cruel. It seemed that even with someone so vile, she could not bring herself to accept torturing the mind of another.

The moon rose as the sky turned dark. Recalling her task from before, she shoved the troubled emotions away before returning to the courtyard. Minutes passed as she waited for the guards to complete their round before swiftly reaching the wall. Jasmine tested one of the vines, glancing behind her shoulder to make sure no one could see her. After a tug, she trusted the piece enough to carry her weight, she only wondered how far she could go.

The stones were jagged, making the climb a bit easier. The vines remained steady even as she rose higher. Having only planned to take a few steps, a wave of panic struck the princess as she noticed the great distance below. Her arms ached and her mind muddied as Jasmine realized she had scaled nearly half the wall.

"There are doors you know."

Jasmine nearly fell backwards at the voice. Quickly catching herself on the vines, she breathed a bit more quickly.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"I should ask you the same question." She could hear Ali's smirk. "So you're taking up rock climbing?"

"Go away," she groaned; trying desperately to hide the panic of alerting their guards.

"I feel obligated to stay," he chuckled. "You got yourself in quite a mess there, princess."

"I have everything under control," she lied.

"Really? Because it looks… I wouldn't put my foot there." His instruction came too late as her toe fell against a weakened stone. Her body slammed against the hard wall and a hint of fear flowed through her. "Kind of looks like you don't."

"I don't need your help," she sang her sarcasm. Her arms had begun to shake from their exertions and her knee throbbed from where it smashed against the wall.

"I can see that, you're really making progress. Just hanging there."

"Ali, I have never resorted to slapping a man, but you are testing my limits." She gasped from exhaustion.

"Right, only setting your tiger upon them. That's much more humane. Oh, and I wouldn't grab that vine."

"I'd be fine if you let me be," she managed to speak before the vine snapped above her. A squeal escaped as gravity pulled her from the wall. Bracing herself for a hard fall, she almost felt grateful for the pair of arms that softened the descent. The princess grunted as she collided into Ali's chest, yet he appeared unscathed as his smirk remained.

"For what it's worth, I commend your accomplishment of such a great height in heels," he quipped before lowering her feet to the ground.

"And how would you know what it's like to wear heels?" She found herself retorting, though even more surprising was the softest upturn from the curve of her lips.

"Behind every man lies a story of a curious boy that just wanted to play with mum's shoes. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise," Ali chuckled before returning his glance to the wall. "So you wanted to escape by scaling a wall only fifty yards from the palace gates?"

"I wasn't trying to escape," her temper was quick to return. Though even her anger could not shield her from his mischievous gaze. It wasn't a lie, not technically anyways, yet it appeared as if he could see right through her. Her body flinched when a pair of guards rounded the corner. She tensed when they glanced their way, but paid little attention before continuing their route. "What do you want?"

"Strawberry jam," he raised his brow while nodding. "Haven't had it in weeks."

"I'm not sure what I find more strange," she raised her own brow while squaring her shoulders. "The fact that you do not act like a true prince, or the fact that no one else finds it odd but me?"

"Still on the rumored theories?" His mood did not falter as he moved to sit upon a bench. "You know, if you would speak to me I could tell you all about my kingdom. However, I'm curious, what theories have your brilliant mind come up with?"

"I'm not one for foolish games," she answered sternly. "I only see that something doesn't add up."

"Could it simply be that I happen to be a prince and am also a really great guy?" He smiled.

"Perhaps I was wrong. You must be a prince," she scoffed. "You do seem to view yourself quite highly."

"On the contrary, I'm much shorter that most men."

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"I'm just trying to lighten the tension, princess," he spoke a bit more seriously. "You wield a thick shield of it every time your around me."

"I feel that I have good reason too," she challenged.

"Perhaps you do. But, that doesn't warrant your hatred. I told you, I didn't ask for this."

"You…"

"I'm not asking you to love me," he interrupted while returning to his feet. "I'm not even asking for you to like me. But, seeing as we are both in this together, our lives might improve if you could at minimal learn to tolerate me."

She hated that he was being reasonable. Her stubborn heart wanted nothing more than to despise the man who'd stolen her freedom. Yet, here was that same man, wielding logic against her petty hatred.

"I promise to never touch you without your permission." All humor fled as he met her gaze intently. "I promise that I will stay out of your way. I only ask that you refrain from broadcasting your hatred for me."

"I don't broadcast."

"Princess," he rolled his eyes. "If looks could kill, I'd have been slain at 'I do.'"

He held his hand out between them.

"And one compliment every night."

"What?" Her brow scrunched.

"I want a compliment. One each night," he smirked. "I will reciprocate. Deal?"

She scoffed while shaking her head. She waited a moment before grasping his hand. Sealing their contract with a nod. "Deal."

"Great." Their hands parted immediately. For a moment, she stood awkwardly in his presence before he smiled arrogantly. "So?"

"What?" Her eyes narrowed.

"What's your compliment?"

"You mean… now?" she nearly groaned.

"It is nighttime, princess." His hands waved to present the moon. "Come on, let's hear it."

"You are infuriating."

"That's not a compliment," he smirked.

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Her lips became impossible to control as they curved upwards.

"Still not a compliment."

"Fine," she shook her head while attempting to void her smile. Her eyes observed the prince, searching for anything pleasant. "You have… a nice shirt."

"Thank you," he exaggerated his delight. "And you are very beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," she rolled her eyes. "Are we done?"

"A deal's a deal." He shrugged. She felt the impulse to shove him and his smug smirk, though managed to refrain.

"I'm going to bed," she stated quickly before shoving past him. She could hear his chuckle behind her.

"Goodnight, princess."

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Classified Director 101 – **Aww thank you very much! That is a great relief to hear that you enjoy the dialogue, I don't get a whole lot of feedback on that so I thank you! Hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**Bellydancer10 –** I am glad that you are enjoying the story! I'm going to try very very hard to push through to the end. I'm still very much in the hype of Aladdin, so at the moment writing isn't taxing. I have the first draft up to chapter 8 written already, so it will be after that where it might become more good thing about this story is I already have everything planned, I just need to write it out. My other multi-chap was a figure it out as I go. Thanks for reading and commenting!


	6. What Hope Remains

**Chapter 5: What Hope Remains**

_A tug at Jasmine's arm reminded the princess to obey her parent's wishes. The young child glanced up at her father to meet his knowing smile. _

"_Having fun, my dearest?" he chuckled._

"_Of course she is," her mother moved beside them. Jasmine smiled at the queen's gentle stroke along her cheek. "She has her mother's sense of adventure."_

"_That she does," the sultan beamed at his family. The queen held his face, pulling him closer before placing a kiss at his cheek._

_Jasmine smiled at her parents. Beneath her chest her heart leapt with glee for the love that her parents shared. However, their distraction nearly caused the princess to forget her task. Quickly scanning the boundaries of the marketplace, she searched for any sign of a familiar set of brown eyes._

"_Searching for your friend?" Her mother asked. The princess' face reddened as she nodded._

"_I just want to make sure he's safe." She spoke quietly._

"_I know dear. But, you mustn't blame yourself for his condition, he choose to leave before I could aid him." Her gentle fingers grazed Jasmine's cheek in reassurance. "Continue your search. But don't go too far, little one."_

"_I won't, mama," the princess promised. Jasmine's legs carried her through the allowed boundaries, searching high and low through the busy crowds._

"_Ah, Princess!" A familiar voice shouted. Jasmine turned towards the man and smiled when she recognized the vendor who had offered a cookie only days ago. "Out and about again, eh?"_

"_Yes sir," she smiled. Her belly ached at the scent of freshly baked pastries._

"_And how did you like your gift?"_

"_Actually, sir, I gave it to a friend." Her cheeks reddened before explaining. "He was sick and needed it more than me."_

"_Our princess has a heart just as large as her mind," the man gazed upon her proudly. He stepped around the cart before crouching to her level. In his hand was yet another kind offering. "Here, let this one be for you."_

"_Thank you, sir," she smiled before gratefully grasping the cookie._

"_Step away from the princess." A cold voice warned from behind. Jasmine shivered as her eyes fell upon a man in a dark cloak. Only once before had the princess seen such a frightening gaze. It had been the same hatred found on the man who had brought harm upon her nameless friend not even a week ago. Jasmine scooted closer to the cart, thankful that she did not stand alone this time._

"_I was only offering her a cookie," the vendor defended._

"_Do you always carry a knife when serving a member of the royal family?"_

"_Well I… I suppose I forgot that it was on me," the man became nervous._

"_Careless imbecile. You ought to be careful, one might misread your intentions."_

"_Well mister, I assure I had no ill will towards the princess," the vendor reached for the knife. Pulling it from his belt, he moved to place it out of harm's reach. The action was innocent, even young Jasmine could see as much. Yet neither were prepared for the terrifying shout that followed._

"_Protect the Princess!" The cold voice rang. Within a moment Jasmine felt herself being pulled into a stranger's arms while shouts erupted all around them._

"_On your knees!" Razoul sneered._

"_What is going on?! Where is my daughter?!"_

"_Baba!" Jasmine shouted in fright while wriggling free from the man's arm. Her eyes took in the terrible sight of the kind man being thrown to the ground._

"_Jasmine! Are you hurt?" The sultan crouched to inspect her body._

"_No baba! He was just giving me a treat," she attempted to defend the elder friend._

"_Your highness," the cold man bowed. "I bore witness to the whole event, I can offer my insight."_

"_And who are you, young man?" Her father stood before pulling her tightly against his body. Jasmine graciously grasped her father's arms, looking in terror at the man before them._

"_I am Jafar, your majesty. I am no more than a humble statesman in search of work." He continued to bow before rising to meet the sultan's gaze._

"_You may speak."_

"_The man lured the princess to his cart. I attempted to confront him before he wielded this blade against her."_

"_That's not true, baba!" Jasmine urged him to listen. Her father's head tilted as he focused on the child, until their captain approached._

"_Jafar speaks truly, your majesty. I too stand as a witness to the crime."_

"_I called for the guard's aid immediately," Jafar stated. The sultan met Razoul's confident stare before demanding without patience._

"_Send this man to the dungeon." _

"_Baba, no! It's not true, it's not true!" Her arms reached for the man being dragged away, but the grasp around her tightened. "Don't hurt him!"_

"_Hush, Jasmine," the sultan assured her with a pat. "There are some things that you are too young to understand. Jafar, I thank you for your diligence."_

"_It is my pleasure to serve you, my sultan." Jafar spoke confidently before glancing at the princess. "After all, the safety of the princess should be the entire kingdom's priority."_

"_I fear what might have happened without you here," her father stated in fright._

"_Perhaps I could be of use to you, your majesty. I have experience ensuring a secure environment. Before my travels to Agrabah, I have made many," the man paused in a moment's thought. Jasmine could not help but shiver at his wicked sneer. "beneficial changes to my homeland."_

"_The offer is appreciated, but Agrabah prides itself upon its safety."_

"_If your majesty allows, I would remind you that the princess was nearly harmed only moments ago," Jafar insisted. "Perhaps your streets are not as safe as you believe."_

"_I must not act brashly upon a single fallen subject, young Jafar."_

"_Of course," he bowed, though Jasmine could see the irritation festering beneath his glare. "If you are to change your mind, I will be here waiting."_

"_You have my gratitude," the sultan nodded before guiding the princess away. Before they left, she could see the man speaking quietly to their captain. She trembled once more when Razoul shared a wicked chuckle with the man. As they entered the marketplace once more, Jasmine tugged while pouting against the sultan's harsh judgement, but the man remained unchanged. "Behave, young one. Let us find your mother."_

_New shouts erupted in the distance. The pair stared ahead in curiosity, but when the screams of terror only grew the sultan hastened his pace._

"_The queen!" Someone shouted._

"_It's the queen!" Screeched another._

"_Out of my way!" The sultan demanded the crowd. Jasmine's arm began to hurt from his fierce pull, but nothing compared to the pain of seeing the queen on the ground. For a short innocent moment, Jasmine wondered why her mother chose to lay in the sand. The confusion only festered when her father fell to his knees beside the sleeping woman. "No… No!"_

"_Mama?" Jasmine became unnerved. Her stomach churned as her mother refused to react to the sultan's cries. As she took another step forward, the stained sand surrounding her became more clear. Blood seeped through her father's fingers where he held her chest and only then did she begin to understand. Jasmine's hands fell upon the queen and she began fervently shaking her mother's arm. "Mama! Wake up, mama!"_

"_Take Jasmine to the palace." She could hear baba's sob._

"_No! I want to stay with mama!" She shrieked as a pair of arms ripped her from the queen. Through tear filled eyes she could see her father sobbing over her mother. She could faintly recall seeing Jafar standing stiffly on the sidelines. Her cries echoed off the buildings as the guard carried her away. By the time they reached the gates, her throat hurt from shouting. However, it did not stop her from calling for her mother. Not even as the doors closed; as they shut her out from her mother's reach. Forever._

* * *

Jasmine's sobs remained as she woke from the nightmare. However, a hand on her shoulder brought a new wave of terror. Her own frantically gripped at the hidden knife and even she was impressed by the speed at which she wielded the weapon. The blade halted at the invader's throat, while her eyes adjusted to the low light.

Ali's hands flew to the air in surrender, while his chin lifted to avoid being sliced. Jasmine's body heaved from an array of emotions, but when her eyes fell to the man's knees upon the bed a streak of fury consumed her.

"Breaking our deal, are we?" Her chest continued to heave. "It's only been a week."

"You were having a nightmare," he swallowed uncomfortably around the blade. "I was just trying to wake you."

"You couldn't manage that from the ground?" She challenged.

"I tried." His eyes pointed towards the foot of her bed. "Rajah can vouch for me."

Turning her gaze, she found the tiger seated beside his make-shift bed. His great head tilted at the scene before him, while his gentle eyes captured her gaze. If the cat could speak, she would have sworn he'd be laughing at her overreaction. The weight of the nightmare lifted. Though her body relaxed, her heart continued to pound against her chest while her cheeks flooded with embarrassment.

"Um, princess," Ali winced. "The knife?"

Jasmine flinched before hastily retreating. When his throat was freed, he took a deep breath before his fingers grazed the mark at his neck.

"I'll um," she swallowed deeply. "I will get you a rag."

She slid around him before quickly racing to the adjacent room. Grabbing a small cloth, she rinsed it in her bath before returning to the prince. He had moved to sit on the couch and to her amazement she was greeted with laughter.

"What?" Her brow lifted.

"You continue to surprise me, princess." He smirked while shaking his head. The edges of his fingers had begun to stain with blood. "If only we could train your guards to be that quick."

"My father had me trained after my mother was killed," she explained while pulling his hand from the wound. To her relief it appeared that she had only nicked the skin, yet it bled angrily regardless. The princess moved quickly to cover the scratch with the cloth. "I was allowed to work with Hakim until my father fixated upon his obsession for finding me a husband."

"I see," his own hands moved to take over the hold. His bravery faded with a wince as he depended the pressure; leaving her with a sting of guilt.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Still better than feeding me to the tiger," he argued lightly. Rajah groaned from being pulled into the conversation, but was quick to return to his slumber.

"I doubt he would ever hurt you. Even if I ordered him." She smirked at the large cat. "He trusts you."

"But you don't," he pointed. His expression remained light, though his eyes were filled with the same emotion that she was all too familiar with.

"You're disappointed," she voiced her findings aloud. A look of surprise at her boldness covered his features, but Ali did not hide his gaze.

"Where I come from trust is everything. My people trust me to care for them and in turn I trust them to obey our laws," he explained. "Any sign of distrust is a great offense in my country."

"This isn't Ababwa, prince." She reminded. "Trust must be earned."

"And what must one do to earn it?" He pulled the rag to observe at the stained cloth.

"You could start by telling me why Ababwa hides itself," she challenged. "If the tales are correct, all who venture to find the kingdom either return delirious or fail to return at all."

"If they aren't swallowed by the quicksand, they likely fall to the mountains. The path is dangerous for those who don't know the way."

"You do nothing as people parish within your own borders?" Her irritation returned.

"Am I to be responsible for prying eyes?" he returned her stare. "The land is well marked, yet our warnings are constantly ignored."

"Why not send guards to guide them to safety?" She proposed.

"Would you hold guards miles out to sea for a few fools that refuse to acknowledge the consequences of drowning?" He was quick to retort. Her jaw clenched at the argument, failing to refute his logic.

"What do you have to hide?" She pressed.

"I already told you. I have nothing to hide." He spoke confidently, though for the briefest moment she could spot the hesitation in his tone. Ali's free fingers played with a cord at his neck absentmindedly. All that, mixed with the way he hid his stare into the towel, filled the princess with an unsatisfied victory.

"You're lying," she pointed.

"No," he shook his head weakly.

"You ask me to trust you, yet you can't even trust in me?"

"It's not like that…"

"Then explain," her brow raised in a final challenge.

Ali finally met her gaze, but instead of cowering or attempting to refute her, he sighed deeply.

"I… can't."

"Then my loyalty remains unchanged," she stated harshly.

"No, that's not what I meant." He stood from the couch, tossing the rag aside before turning away from her. Ali gazed up, as if searching for guidance from the heavens. Allowing him a moment of silence, she waited for his mind to settle. For a moment, she believed that he would cave to her wishes; that he would indulge in her curiosity. His hand toyed with something out of her sight. The silence grew uncomfortable before he tucked the hidden item away. Turning back to meet her gaze, she was met with a defeated stare. "We should get some sleep."

With one final check that his wound had clotted, he began walking to the couch. A terrible sickness sprouted within the princess. Jasmine wasn't sure why her heart sunk so deeply, nor why her eyes swelled in disappointment.

"This is never going to change, is it?" She breathed quietly. Ali turned to meet her sullen gaze. "We're going to be miserable for the rest of our lives."

"At least you get a bed." His attempted joke tackled her emotions. Ali's gaze fell as he quickly realized his error. Her own face tightened, but before she could respond he whispered an apology. "What would make you happy, princess?"

Her face relaxed before contemplating his question. She nearly stated the obvious; a life without him. A life without being trapped in a loveless marriage. Her search lasted for a few silent moments before she finally answered. "My people. I want to be with my people."

"Hmm," he appeared confused but nodded regardless. "Well, then there's hope for you yet, princess."

"It doesn't feel that way," she admitted. He waited a moment before replying.

"Well princess, I guess I will help you find it."

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Guests – **Thank you to both guests for your lovely comments! Please make sure to leave some sort of username if you would like me to respond to you individually

**KorrieChan – **Haha It's always nice to be able to relate to the characters. I definitely think she'd have turned her "attitude" up a bit than what we saw in the film had she gone through this experience. We'll slowly start to see her soften into her primary characterization. Thanks so much for reading and leaving your thoughts!

**Lauren – **Oh my goodness you are very kind! That is such an honor to hear. I am so glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that the rest of the story is just as good for you! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Malila Rose – **Thank you so much! You are very kind! That is a huge compliment to hear that you love the portrayal. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	7. Taste of Freedom

**A/N **– For those who have read "Far From Agrabah" by Aisha Saeed, you'll start to see some inspiration and similarities to the novel coming up since she actually gives us an insight on Ababwa.

I also wanted to explain a bit about the chapter quality. No one has complained about it but I'm definitely self aware of the issue and wanted to explain in case there's anyone silently wondering the same thing. If you've found this story because you've read my previous one-shot/short fics, you'll notice that the quality of those is far superior than the writing I'm doing here. It's because those go through a minimum of 10 read throughs and edits where these chapters are limited to about 3 drafts. If I kept the same level of detail as I give to my short stories, I would only be able to produce one chapter a month and I guarantee the story wouldn't finish. If by happenstance I finish the story and am still eager to write for the fandom, I'll happily revisit each chapter to give it that extra quality boost. I still very much encourage criticism, I just don't want anyone that gives their advice to feel disheartened if I don't incorporate it right away. I hope you all are enjoying the writing thus far!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Taste of Freedom**

Jasmine ate her breakfast alone, both surprised and confused by Ali's absence. Having woke later than usual from their late-night talk, the prince had already been gone when she finally rose from bed.

"Princess Jasmine," the voice of a servant broke her thoughts. The man offered a quick bow before addressing her again. "Prince Ali requests your presence."

A surge of frustration consumed her. Until that moment, her _husband_ had refrained from ordering her around. Jasmine scoffed, knowing that if Ali made it a habit she would force him to sleep on the balcony. When the silence grew too long she forced herself to relieve the servant. Burying her anger, she offered the man a small smile. "Where is he?"

"In the stables, your majesty."

Nodding in thanks, she finished what was left of her plate before walking towards the stables. Her memory was faulty, but she recalled the path that baba had taken her many years ago. When the scent of hay filled her nostrils, her strides increased with confidence. A few horse's nickered as she passed the stalls, while camels lifted their long necks in curiosity.

It was there that she found Ali tying supplies to his horse. The hefty bags were more than enough for a long journey and a wave of hope raced through the princess. Perhaps, she would be granted an extended period of peace without the prince.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Just doing some rounds." He answered before reaching for another bag. She refrained from rolling her eyes, understanding that she had likely been summoned to fulfil some trivial favor. Accepting whatever foolish task he could conjure would be the proper course of action; or at least in her father's eyes she supposed. Jasmine however, steeled herself for a quick denial. Refusing to be his servant. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when instead he asked, "want to come?"

It took a moment for his offer to sink in. When it finally did, she glanced around to make sure he hadn't been speaking to someone else.

"Me?" she practically gasped.

"No, I was talking to the camel chewing on your dress," he retorted.

Her body flinched as she turned to see the animal in question. Ali chuckled as she jerked the cloth from its mouth.

"I warn you though, it will be an all-day affair." He explained while tightening the saddle's girth.

"You mean that you would let me go with you?" She asked again. "Outside of the palace?"

Ali looked at her in confusion, but appeared amused by her reaction. Realizing how poorly she had remained composed, her face reddened in embarrassment.

"Shall I saddle a horse for you?" he smirked. Jasmine swallowed her excitement and tried relaxing her smile.

"Please." She spoke as unenthusiastically as possible, though Ali's expression made it evident that her features betrayed her.

She watched and waited as he fetched another horse, taking careful note on how to properly tie the straps. Not that she would ever get a chance to saddle one herself. When he finished, he turned to beckon her forward.

"All yours, princess," he tossed the reins over the beast's neck. Her stomach churned as she gazed up to the horse's shoulder. _Funny,_ she thought, _they seem so much shorter from a distance. _Jasmine ducked her gaze in regret, while her cheek flushed from embarrassment.

"I, um, don't know what to do," she admitted. Jasmine expected him to sneer in disapproval and angrily remove the saddle before returning the animal to its stall. Instead he merely smiled, perhaps even a bit wider than before. The prince stepped closer and began pointing to the saddle.

"Put one hand there and the other there. I'll help you up." Ali crouched to his knees and held out his palms. Following his instruction, she stepped into his hand before she was swiftly lifted into the saddle. A rush of excitement flowed through her, until she noticed the great distance below. She could have sworn the animal grew taller now that she sat upon its back. It was a strange sensation to be seated upon a live animal, feeling every movement as the horse tensed its muscles. Jasmine nearly leapt off in fright when it took a step forward.

"Relax, she can tell that you're nervous." Ali instructed before placing the reins into her hands, "Don't hold them too tight, she won't hurt you. She's one of my best mares."

He briefed her on the proper etiquette and watched her walk circles around him. At first, Jasmine despised how wide her smile was, but the elation of such a new activity overruled all distain. They never broke from a simple walk, yet it was the most invigorating experience.

"Prince Ali." The dark voice crushed the pleasant emotions in an instant. For the past month, Jasmine had managed to avoid the vizier during the same attempts to avoid the prince_._ It seemed that her good fortune had met its end.

Jafar's gaze narrowed as eyed the horse beneath her and Jasmine's heart fell immediately. Realizing that her adventure would be cut short. She scolded herself for not moving quicker, to get out of the gates before anyone could notice.

"Jafar," Ali nodded. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I have simply come to remind our princess of her boundaries." Jasmine didn't realize how fiercely she gripped the reins until the horse lifted its head in discomfort. She quickly released them, but continued to glare at the vizier. Since the man's arrival in Agrabah, a dark cloud had followed. She would never forget their first meeting, how he had directly caused the kind vendor's arrest. For so long Jasmine blamed herself and when later she learned that the man had been executed, the darkness only grew. The memory stung, but she quickly banished the tears from forming. "Surely she did not forget to inform her husband of her limitations?"

"Limitations?" Ali remained polite.

"She is not to leave the palace grounds. It is, of course, for her own safety."

"Safety," he appeared to ponder. Sighing quietly, Jasmine prepared to dismount. She was surprised when the prince continued. "Do you fear your own people, Jafar?"

"There is always risk of danger," he retorted.

"Forgive me," Ali squared himself to the vizier. "But, is it not the duty of the royal vizier to maintain security with his kingdom? Are you admitting to failure, Jafar?"

Jasmine barely managed to contain a loud chuckle. However, the humor faded as the man's scowl nearly caused her to shiver. The vizier irritated her beyond belief, but seldom did he exude fear. Ali did not wait for a response before mounting his own horse, turning the animal on its heels to face him once more.

"You do not have to worry, Jafar, I assure you that Jasmine is safe with me." Ali met her gaze before urging her forward. She glanced between the two, but quickly snapped from her trance. Nudging the horse forward without question, she took one last satisfied glance at the vizier.

Ali urged them both to trot until they were outside of the gates. A few faithful guards followed closely behind, but Jasmine did not relax until they were well outside the palace walls. Their ride lasted for several minutes before she was certain that Jafar would not send his own troops to drag her back.

"Is that the princess?"

Jasmine's gaze snapped to her people. Crowds slowly began to halt as they recognized the crown at her forehead. Her heart crowded in conflict; terrified that she would be greeted with nothing but angry shouts and resentment from years of neglect. However, their fury never came. Men quickly moved to wipe the dirt from their faces before offering a bow, while women dusted their gowns to offer a smile.

"How long has it been since they've seen you?" Ali asked beside her.

"Since the queen's passing," she answered sadly. "Many years ago."

"That's a shame," he noted.

"Yes," She agreed. "Ever since then, my father has been afraid. I have been kept locked behind the palace walls ever since."

"I don't believe the people of Agrabah had anything to do with that. Why should they be punished?"

"You speak as if it is my choice." Her irritation returned.

"I was not belittling you," he replied calmly. "I meant that it is unfair that a princess is kept from her own people. How can your father expect you to rule?"

"He doesn't," she glared at him. "He expects my husband to rule."

"I see." His eyes stared in the distance and for once she was disturbed by his will to ignore her.

"I have trained my whole life, studied every book to prepare for my people. Instead, my father chose to elevate a man he had known only an hour." Her distain fell from her lips.

Ali appeared to consider her words. If Jasmine hadn't known any better, she would have thought his gaze to be friendly; to be understanding. "Have you ever been to my country?"

Jasmine wanted to sneer at the question. Only moments ago he had witnessed Jafar's attempt to cage her, he most certainly knew that she had never stepped foot outside her own kingdom. When she made it clear that she would not answer his foolish question, he continued.

"Ababwa is a thriving kingdom. There is hardly any crime and far less poverty." As he spoke he glanced to a family in tattered clothes. A mother counted the last of her coins to fill her child's belly. Disgust swelled within, but before she had a chance to argue against his criticism, he smiled sadly. "My country is also very small. My politics, my experience; I fear they would be of very little benefit to Agrabah. I don't know how to rule a place so vast. Not like you."

"What are you saying?"

"Well, I…" He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could explain her heart jumped as she caught a familiar sight.

"Wait," she gasped. Jasmine glanced over the cart; though it was worn and broken, the faded branding of the once proud jewelry cart remained. Pushing herself off the horse, she left a guard with her reins.

"Princess?" Ali called before she broke into a jog. The alley was just as dark as she remembered. As a child, she had given no thought to the dreary atmosphere; having been so focused on the display at the end. She could hear Ali keeping pace, not without a hint of concern. However, she did not stop until they emerged into the sunlight. Her eyes scanned their surroundings, taking in the memories she had clung to.

"I know this place," she breathed. Her gaze moved from the old well where she had once gathered water, to the sand that was once soaked with the blood of an innocent child. There were damaged carts and a clutter of trash that now filled the area, but the memory remained. Her knees buckled beneath her as she fell to the ground, allowing her fingers to graze the same sand she had kneeled in years ago.

"Jasmine?" Ali feigned concern as the silence grew too long.

"I was supposed to meet someone," she whispered.

"Odd place to meet," he observed.

"I once met a boy here," she answered.

"Ah, so that's why you despise me," he smirked. She met his gaze in question, surprised by his amusement. "You're afraid to disappoint your boyfriend."

"I was just a child," she rolled her eyes. Speaking as her hand explored the texture of the sand. "Two men were punishing him. I was too young to understand that he was being tortured, I only knew that he was hurting. I tried stopping them."

"You were a brave kid," he admired but she quickly shook her head.

"My mother promised that I was not to be touched by anyone," she half chuckled. "I had been so surprised when they struck me."

"I bet the queen was a force to be reckoned with."

She answered with laughter, recalling the own terror she had felt at her mother's rage. It had been the first time she had seen the queen angry and unfortunately the last.

"What happened next?"

"He left," she sighed sadly. "Before he could leave I made him promise to meet me here. I wanted to bring him medicine."

"Hmm," he mumbled in acknowledgement. The sudden silence prodded her curiosity. When Jasmine's gaze returned to Ali, she found a change in his expression. His lips curved downwards while his eyes… _was that fear she saw?_

"Are you alright?" She finally asked, but his gaze never left the ground. Following his stare, Jasmine's heart skipped as her eyes fell upon the whip half buried in the sand. It was dried and warn, but even now she did not doubt whose blood had stained the leather.

"What happened to this boy?" He questioned.

"I don't know," she shrugged before sighing. "I assume he died to his wounds. He was so young."

"Did you ever meet him again?"

His voice turned into something unfamiliar. Slowly, she rose to her feet. _Was he truly jealous of some boy held only in her memory?_

It was the perfect opportunity to fuel his envy. It would have amused her, that much was certain. However, his expression stilled her hatred for just a moment. Jasmine looked through the wall of resentment and searched further to find a familiar face. Disgust, anger, and terror. As the princess gazed upon the man, she found herself. Steeling her hatred for just a moment, she answered truthfully. "No."

"Why not?" He asked a bit harshly.

"The queen's death came only a week later. I was never allowed the chance to see him again. And what's worst, he would have never known why." She was surprised as the words passed her lips. Uncertain why she would trust him with her buried fears. Another moment passed before she found to courage to ask. "Do you think he would have forgiven me?"

"Yes," he answered without thought. After a deep sigh, he pulled his gaze from the whip to meet her.

"How do you know?" Her chin lifted.

"Because that's what I would have done." His smile returned. "Now come on, we have to check the fountain and fill some hungry bellies."

"What?" She looked to him in surprise.

"I began installing a public fountain near the orphanage, I want to see the progress."

"We have an orphanage?"

"Not a very good one. No offense." Ali watched her for any harm caused by his harsh truths. "I stopped in to visit last week, most of the children are starved."

"Jafar calls it wasted funds," she sneered in disgust. "Every time I attempt to convince my father to invest in our people, Jafar turns him against me."

"Well, when I am sultan I will do us both a favor and banish that fool," he replied.

"Really?" She watched him carefully.

"He has been relentless since my arrival," he admitted with a shiver. "Every time I find myself alone with him, I feel strange."

"How so?" She asked as they gathered the horses. Ali shook his head as they walked.

"It sounds strange but, it's almost like I lose myself." His shrug was casual, but his eyes revealed the hidden fears. "Then my head starts to hurt."

"Perhaps it's the bird. That thing smells vile," she scoffed at the thought of Jafar's pet.

"Whatever it is, I avoid him at all costs." He smirked. "I even scaled down a balcony when I heard him calling one day."

"What does he want from you?" She prodded.

"My kingdom is well defended. He wants to know to access the country. Also, for me to share our tools with Agrabah."

"What kind of tools?" She narrowed her gaze.

"Cannons, bows, swords. They're far more advanced than other countries. We have some of the finest engineers."

"Weapons?" Her heart recoiled.

"Yes," he nodded. Upon noticing her judgmental gaze, he moved to explain. "I told you, we're a small country; only a fraction of what Agrabah is. We never want to use them, but I fear that without them we would have fallen long ago."

Her glare lingered a bit longer before his eyes lit up.

"Oh, here we are."

His hand thrust in front of them, pointing to a slab of stone in the center of the street. It was sloppy and unfinished, but her eyes widened at the architecture. Ali began explaining each mechanism, though the years of education had already taught the subject. Her hands grazed the smooth stone, while she smiled at its perfection.

"It should be a good source for the kids," he explained. Jasmine gazed to him in question before he pointed to the old building nearby. The windows were boarded and the bricks were hardly holding the building together. She would have thought it to be abandoned had he not explained. "This is the orphanage."

"This?" She gasped. "This is how we house our youth?"

Ali simply replied with a nod. He was disappointed, that much was clear. To Jasmine's own dismay she had no defense for such poor conditions. A swell of disgust flowed through the princess, while her heart trembled within.

"This is not what mother wanted." The words escaped in a whisper. Swallowing against a swell of heartbreak, memories flooded her mind; reminding her of the queen's beautiful teachings. Teachings with one simple goal in mind, the very same that had driven the princess to place herself over a tortured boy. _Protect our people_. As Jasmine stared at the disgraceful building, shame consumed her.

"Well, princess, you can fix that." Ali surprised her by tossing a bag. Having been so lost to her thoughts, she barely caught the sack before it dropped to the ground. "Don't let them shove you around. They still need someone to keep their manners in check."

"What do you…" Jasmine began to ask before Ali opened his own bag. She gasped as her eyes fell upon the loaves of bread.

"Bread is filling, it will keep their bellies satisfied for longer."

"You've," she paused in disbelief. "You've been feeding them?"

"Yes," he answered while focusing on his work. As if on que the door to the building opened and a wave of children poured into the streets. They were a dirty bunch, with many of them covered head-to-toe in dirt. Little girls were in desperate need for a hair brush, while boys could do with a trim. And yet, every single one of them was beautiful.

"Alright, alright," Ali smiled as he was immediately crowded. The prince waited for their excitement to waver enough to invite their patience. The moment he pulled a loaf from his bag, the children closed in on him. Ali remained composed as he placed the gifts in their hands, while Jasmine stared in awe.

A tug at her dress pulled the princess from the sight. Looking down she met a pair of gentle eyes and Jasmine crouched to kneel at the boy's level.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Are you the princess?" The boy asked. Jasmine smiled, despite the dip in her chest. _Of course they wouldn't know who she was, _the princess thought to herself.

"Yes. And who might you be?" She asked. However, instead of answering, the child fell into her arms. She gasped at the touch but adjusted quickly to return his kind gesture. It only lasted a moment, though it was enough to place a bandage on her wounded heart. This, this was what her mother would have wanted. Jasmine's eyes closed to hide the flood of tears threatening to burst and she clung to the child for just a moment longer. When she released him, he pointed to her bag.

"Can I have some?"

"Of course!" She quickly moved to open the sack, placing a large loaf into the boy's hands. Others saw the exchange and quickly surrounded her with open palms. Jasmine struggled to keep up with the hungry hands, but their grateful smiles only encouraged her haste. When the last child left with their bread, a peaceful silence fell upon the small square as they sat together eating their small dinner.

The sound of footsteps stole her glance as she noticed a woman approaching.

"Your majesty," the woman bowed while stepping beside her. "My name is Amala, I am the caretaker of these children. I cannot tell you what it means to the children, seeing you hear."

"Oh, the pleasure is mine." Jasmine smiled to the woman. "It brings me comfort to know that the children have a guardian watching over them."

"It is I who should be thanking you." She smiled. "You have done much for us, your attention has saved at least two lives this week."

"My… Me?" The princess shook her head in confusion, yet Amala's smile only grew.

"Prince Ali told us that it was you who approved our funding."

Jasmine hoped that her surprise was not as evident as she feared. She glanced to the prince who was sharing a laugh with a group of boys. Her chest tightened, while her mind reeled in confusion.

"I must be off, princess." The caretaker dismissed herself before the princess could compose her shock. Jasmine didn't even have the chance to explain that she had nothing to do with his good deed. Of course, the act was something she had deeply desired, yet never had she been allowed the power to enact such a decision. An ounce of suspicion lingered, yet for the first time she did not feel disgust when meeting the prince's gaze.

Ali weaved through the children before standing at her side. For a moment, they stood together in silence watching the children finish their last bits of bread and her mind felt weightless as she searched for a response. Speaking to others had always been easy, especially with someone whose opinion she refused to honor. And yet, there she stood, struggling to utter a simple line of gratitude. Despite the goodness right in front of her, she searched for a ploy.

"Back home, we hold hearings once a month where citizens are welcome to come and share their needs and concerns," Ali broke the silence. "It makes them feel valuable."

"That sounds lovely," she replied with a hint of bitterness.

"I was thinking about carrying the tradition here, with your people," he watched her carefully. "If you believe it could benefit Agrabah."

Jasmine's eyes passed over the waves of children with no parents to love them, to the humble woman who cared for them. Recalling Amala's terrifying words, Jasmine's heart fell to her stomach. Without Ali's intervention, two lives would have been lost. _How many others suffered just the same?_

"Yes," she replied. "They need some sign of hope."

"Would you join me when they are held?" He surprised her once more.

"You want my help?"

"It is your city, princess." He smirked. "You have a right to govern it."

"Clearly you aren't familiar with how things are run here," she spoke bitterly.

"Well, considering that I will be given the rights as sultan, I grant you permission to govern it however you please."

"That should already be my right," she snapped. Ali glanced at her in surprise and his wounded gaze struck her heart.

"I never said that I disagree with that," he defended with a sigh. She swallowed against yet another wave of guilt, while her mind searched for an apology. By the time she had mustered the courage to say it, he had already moved to collect his horse. "Suns on its way down, we should head home."

"Ali," she swallowed nervously. Ali paused before turning and his attention nearly banished her courage. Before it fled entirely, she met his stare. "Thank you."

The prince flinched in surprise, but he was quick to compose himself.

"You're welcome," he nodded with a smile. Something strange stirred within her as she fell beneath his gentle stare. Casting a glance to the crowd of children that had taken to playing games in their final moments of daylight, Jasmine wondered if this was what peace felt like. Noticing that Ali's stare lingered, she ducked her gaze before walking to her own horse. Recalling his instruction, she prepared to mount.

"Jasmine, make sure to hold the reins," he warned a bit too late. With her foot already settled in the stirrup, the mare took advantage of her weakness. Jasmine gasped as she was thrown off balance while the horse took a step forward. Ali's arms were quick to stop her fall, but Jasmine's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Ordering the animal still, he caught the reins and glanced nervously between the two. "Sorry, it's a nasty habit of hers."

The mare turned her giant head to see the pair properly and Jasmine could have sworn that those large eyes appeared wounded. She chuckled at the animal. "I do believe you've offended her."

"She'll get over it," he joined in her laughter. The animal blew through her lips before shaking her large head. When a warm grasp remained, Jasmine glanced down to find an arm wrapped around her waist. The panic in Ali's eyes was almost amusing as he quickly pulled from her, mumbling an apology before rubbing his sweaty palms along his trousers. "I um, I can hold her for you. If you'd like?"

Taking the mare's reins, his eyes pointed to the saddle. Nodding gratefully, she pulled herself unto the horse's back under his watchful eye. As her feet were guided into the stirrups, she could not help but notice the slightest tremble in his hands. Biting her lip in a feeble attempt to refrain from smirking, her amusement only grew. The prince was nervous.

Ali met her gaze once more before turning towards his own mount. As she watched him bid a final goodbye to the orphans, a strange calm fell upon her. Perhaps her life would not be so terrible after all.

* * *

**Review Replies**

**Lauren – **That is awesome to hear! I'm glad that you are enjoying the way I portray the characters, that's always my top concern. Thanks for reading and leaving your comments!

**Vanelopeshades – **I'm glad that you enjoyed Jasmine's moment! I was concerned it might seem out of character but still a possible scenario, so I'm glad to hear your comments on that portrayal. Thanks so much for reading!

**Classified Director 101 – **Aw well that is great to hear! I am so glad that you are enjoying the story that much, that is a huge compliment that you've been re-reading chapters. I hope the rest of the story lives up to the hype, thank you so much for reading and leaving your comments!

**KorrieChan – **That is very fair criticism! If it's any consolation, chapters like that one should be minimal going forward. It was a rare last minute scene that I realized was needed so it was less crafted. I hope to revisit that chapter if I'm able to finish the story and bulk it up a bit. I greatly appreciate the honesty! I've written a note down to remember to come back to this moment. Thanks for reading!

**PrimaImperatrix – **I wondered if you'd enjoy the banter chapter haha! Lovely, I am so glad that you enjoyed it. I had you in my thoughts every time I crafted that section. As for the Chapter 6 comment, for the time being we can assume that all "compliments" are silly ones like the one Jasmine gave in the last chapter until further notice. However, the compliment game shall continue. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!


	8. A Prize Lost & A Prize Gained

**A/N – **The sultan will seem out of character throughout much of the story, that is intentional for the circumstances of this AU.

**Chapter 7: A Prize Lost & A Prize Gained**

Their footsteps echoed through the palace halls as Jasmine walked alongside the prince. By the time they reached the dining hall the moon had already taken its place in the sky. She felt embarrassed when her stomach growled, but Ali offered no indication that he noticed.

Jasmine spared him a glance as they walked. The walls guarding her heart cracked in the slightest, allowing a surprising level of warmth to pass through. The day had been filled with pleasant surprises and for the first time in years she did not look upon the future with distress. She was simply amazed at who it was that had given her a shred of hope.

Ali met her gaze when he noticed that hers lingered. For the first time since their marriage, she did not feel the urge to sneer.

"What?" He finally asked.

"It's a shame," she smiled lightly. "Had our circumstances been different, I might actually like you."

"Thank you, I think." He chuckled and she joined a moment later. Silence fell upon them for a short time before he nervously cleared his throat. "I was telling you the truth. It had not been my intention to take your throne, especially not against your will."

Jasmine searched his gentle gaze, looking for any sign of deceit. However, all that she found was a polite smile and eyes filled with an impossible affection. The man perplexed her. She had done nothing to warrant his kindness and yet, in a single day he had given her more than she ever deserved. Her body shivered just the slightest and she could have sworn that she could feel her heart unravelling.

Jasmine swallowed in attempt to combat the dryness of her throat. _Say something_, she commanded herself. As they entered the dining hall, she wrestled for the proper words.

"Jasmine!"

They both flinched as the sultan stormed through the door. Behind him, Jafar clutched his staff with a wicked expression. His angry gaze fixated upon the pair.

"Have you lost your mind, girl?"

"Baba?" A chill ran through her spine. The tone was unusual, even for her father. Never had the man sounded so cruel, not even when he forced her marriage.

"You have disobeyed every order I have given you," he growled as he neared. "What were you thinking?!"

"I am not a child, baba," she met his gaze coldly. "If I were, I wouldn't have spent the day with my _husband_."

Jasmine hoped Ali would not be disturbed by the retort. To her relief, his gaze remained unchanged as he took his place beside her.

"Do not test me, child."

"With all due respect, your majesty, I would ask that you do not speak to my wife in such a manner." Ali spoke before she was given the chance.

"Mind your tongue, boy. You are not sultan yet," the man retorted.

"It was by your own words that I be lifted in status the moment we married," Ali fired back. "Have you already forgotten our marriage agreement?"

"If I may," Jafar stepped beside the sultan. His chin raised in a clear invitation to challenge. "It was also agreed that you must first gain the sultan's favor on the matter. Or by his royal vizier."

"Right. I am to act only when the matter benefits you, right Jafar?" the prince mocked.

"I strive only to empower our great city," Jafar growled.

"By caging its rulers?"

Jasmine could have sworn to have seen Jafar's eyes glow red, but quickly shook off her foolish imaginations. His fist tightened around the staff as he glared to her father.

"Enough of this!" The sultan snarled. "You do not have the right to challenge me, boy."

"I have the right to defend my wife," he replied. Even Jasmine could hear the prince's own irritation building. She stood back, watching two fires attempt to drown the other with fuel. _How ironic_, she thought to herself. Her mind screamed to take-action, to step between the two men and end their senseless bickering. Yet, her heart flared from newfound fondness. The feeling held her at Ali's side. Straightening her back to match her partner's defiance, she smirked at Jafar's fiery glare. The emotion nearly overwhelmed Jasmine and her fingers twitched as she debated taking the prince's hand. A surge of delight raced through her as she came to realize that she no longer had to fight alone. She had an ally.

"I will not have you challenging my authority." The sultan's anger continued to surprise the princess. Until recently, the man had been a beacon of patience. Yet here he was, yelling as irrationally as a stubborn child. "I am sultan! I have the right to command my daughter."

"She is not your property anymore!" Ali shouted.

Jasmine flinched. Not because of the tone, but because of his choice in words. The flicker of emotion that she had allowed to slip through was tossed away as anger consumed her. Anger and a hint of sorrow. The instant loss of hope stunned her as she struggled to cope with Ali's betrayal.

"But I am yours?" She hissed. The room fell into an eerie silence. Ali appeared taken aback at the claim, but she refused to accept it. Her face reddened as she furiously scolded herself for allowing even the slightest hint of warmth towards the prince. "Am I your pet, prince Ali?"

"That's not what I…" He tried before she cut him off.

"I am no one's prize!" She glared at all three of them. There was a list brewing in her mind, a list miles long of things she wished to say to them. Horrid, despicable descriptions of the men attempting to rule her very being. She had their attention, and aside from Jafar the two appeared mortified by her claim. She surprised even herself when she simply walked away. None of them bothered to stop her as she stomped into the hallway, fuming until reaching the once comforting walls of her bed chambers. Rajah perked his ears upon her entrance.

_Fool, you are a fool! _She berated herself again and again.

Her hand moved to wipe the tears from her cheeks and her jaw clenched tightly. _How could Ali be so cruel? How could she have betrayed herself? _She had known that he couldn't be trusted; that it was all part of the prince's grand design. That his attempt to gain her favor was no more than a mere step whatever his ploy might be. After all, with her compliance, a long list of benefits would await him. Shaking her head once more, she lamented that she had fallen right into the prince's trap.

As the fury faded, the sorrow rooted in its place. Jasmine closed her eyes tightly, but nothing could stop the tears from flowing. Burying her face into her knees, she released the pain. The day's joy had been nothing more than a false dream and now she was left to mourn the shattered pieces of hope.

Rajah rested his head against her shoulder and after several minutes passed, she rewarded his loyalty with a pat. Jasmine's head ached by the time the tears finally stopped and she didn't even bother to wipe their paths along her cheek. Her forehead came to rest against the large animal.

"I was happy today," she admitted to the large cat. Releasing a deep breath, her arms wrapped around him. Her heart ached even more than it had on her wedding night as once again a bright future was taken from her. "I should have known it wouldn't last."

Rajah released a moan of sympathy before she finally rose to her feet. Before crawling into the bed, she commanded her friend's obedience.

"Do not let him near me."

* * *

A soft rumble in the sky woke the princess slowly. At a second flash, she opened her eyes to the unique sight of raindrops at the balcony. Her head continued to throb though to her relief it appeared that the agony had fled her heart. She silently wondered if the emptiness felt better than pain.

Twisting in her bed, she moved to sit so that she could see properly. Agrabah only saw a few nights of rain each year and though her heavy eyes rebelled, she refused to miss their gentle sounds.

Her bare feet were cold against the marble floor as she carefully stepped around Rajah. Ali's couch remained as empty as her heart, but as she approached the balcony she noticed the figure sitting just at the edge of the shelter.

"You're awake," she stated without emotion. Ali flinched but was quick to relax.

"I can't sleep when it rains," he answered. She thought it odd, as the weather had just the opposite effect upon her. Jasmine sat in a chair near the edge of the room's cover, just enough to avoid the sky's wrath.

"I find it peaceful," she stated.

"Most people do."

"But not you," she observed.

"I nearly froze as a boy," he answered. Jasmine startled and met his gaze but the prince merely shrugged. "It was a cold night and I couldn't find shelter. Then I nearly drowned in the flash flood that followed."

She watched him in surprise. Ali remained composed, so much so that she would've believed his tale to be a lie. However, there was the slightest hint of fear in those eyes as he gazed out into the storm. She considered allowing a shred of sympathy to slip through, however a quick reminder of his betrayal stilled her emotions. For a moment, they sat together in silence, staring at the gentle rainfall.

"I chose my words poorly."

Jasmine flinched at the break in silence, despite the gentleness of his tone.

"I have never thought of you that way. You are not a prize to be won." He finally met her gaze before continuing. "That is what I had wanted to instill in your father."

"You managed to fool me once today," she stated without emotion. "Do you truly think me a fool to believe you again?"

"No, I suppose not," he admitted with a sigh. "But, I hoped you might be merciful."

"An odd term to use," she scoffed. "You speak as if I threatened you."

He shook his head slowly before sighing gently.

"Everyone speaks as if torture is the fastest way to resolution. But physical pain is easy. You bandage the wound and rest until your healed. Then everyone praises your scars for surviving." He spoke quietly. She could not resist casting a confused glance at him, searching for his point. "No one can tell when a heart's been broken. All it takes is a few careless words and the damage is done. The worst part is, there's no bandage I can give you to fix it. I can only beg your forgiveness and hope that you will show mercy."

She waited a moment, searching for any sign of treachery. Jasmine prided herself as an excellent judge of character, and yet, the man continued to stump her. Desperation lingered at the back of her mind. Desperation to experience the day's joys again and it nearly convinced her to accept his apology. However, she shook her head gently; she would not cling to false hope. She hardened her heart in preparation to deny the prince any leniency. Then the sky roared after a flash of light.

Jasmine's heart crumbled at Ali's shiver. Before her mind caught up to her actions, the princess' hand was already at his own.

Ali's eyes glossed over the touch in surprise, but to her relief it did not linger. Breathing a bit heavier than usual, his fingers hesitantly closed around hers. His palm was sweaty, but to her continued amazement, the feeling didn't repulse her.

Given the way he swallowed deeply as if fending off a wave of terror, mixed with the gentle quiver of his skin, she managed to forget their estranged relationship. If only for a moment, she saw only a broken soul in need of mending.

"How long have you ruled?" She asked in a feeble attempt to distract him from the sky.

"Not long," he cleared his throat. "The king's passing was very sudden. Since I do not yet meet the age requirement to be crowned king, I was surprised when his brother encouraged me to take the throne. But I…"

Another flash brought about a tighter grip. When she winced from his strength, he quickly whispered an apology before relaxing his grasp.

"For most of my life I was refused the opportunity to leave." He continued. "As prince, I could finally break my own chains."

"You were trapped?" She asked in surprise.

"In a way," he explained. "Though even I was free to roam our own streets."

He paused before sneaking a glance in her direction.

"If I had known that they were keeping you from leaving, I would have taken you outside sooner."

She stilled the affection in her heart at his promise, suspicious of its truth. However, for a change, she was willing to hope for the better.

"I suppose I didn't make it easy for you," she admitted. He remained quiet while his gaze returned to the storm.

"I am planning some travels soon," he started. "I left Ababwa without a ruler, I would like to make sure they are safe."

"How long will you be gone?" She asked; surprised by the sudden rush of anxiety. She thought of their argument with Jafar earlier. Though their spat with the sultan had not ended as she desired, for a moment she had basked in the excitement of having an ally. Not even Dalia, her greatest friend, would have stood at her side while Jasmine spoke so bravely. She was surprised to find that she did not want the prince to leave.

"Shouldn't be more than two weeks." He met her eyes once more. "Unless we're having fun."

"We?"

"I was hoping that you might consider joining me."

A spark of excitement shot through her, before reality swiftly doused the flame. Shaking her head, she whispered coldly. "My father would never allow it."

"We already discussed it," he explained. "He agreed that a wife deserves the right to travel with her husband."

"Baba said that?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Ali merely shrugged.

"He became much more reasonable after your vizier left." The prince started smiling. "You should have seen Jafar's face when I asked him to fetch the sultan some tea."

"You didn't," she barely contained her smirk. After assuring her again they both shared a laugh. "It feels good, knowing that someone else in this country despises that man."

"Is he always so…" His free hand waved in the air as he searched for a proper term.

"Yes. Whatever you're thinking, yes," she nodded with another chuckle.

"What if I was going to say handsome?"

"Well, then maybe you can be his wife." She prided herself for not missing a beat. Ali's laughter was timed perfectly to avoid the turmoil of another lightning strike. Together they sat, watching the storm wreak its final moments of havoc before the rain began to slow.

"We didn't play your game tonight," she noted aloud.

"I figured that I lost the rights to tonight's compliment," his tone turned serious. "Perhaps a few nights."

"I suppose you did," she nodded. His thumb moved slightly against her skin, sending a shiver up her arm. She thought of the children at the orphanage; of Amala, who falsely credited her for caring for the orphans. For the first time, she found it easy to answer his question. "You're thoughtful. And kind."

"Wow," his brow raised. "That's two."

"You can count?" Her sarcasm lifted them both in an oddly joyful laughter.

"And a third." He smirked once more, before his eyes fell to hers. "You're smiling?"

"You are astoundingly observant today," she shook her head with a smile.

"You should be careful, princess. I might start to think that you actually like me."

"Well, now you're just being ridiculous." They laughed again, though this time it felt different. Despite her better judgment, she heart fluttered under his gentle gaze. For a while longer, they sat in silence.

"I like your smile." He finally admitted.

"I haven't had much reason to smile," she reminded evenly. Ali watched her carefully, but refrained from pressing. Instead, he merely squeezed her hand in reassurance. Jasmine swallowed nervously when realizing the rain had stopped. She slowly pulled her hand from his before casually wiping the sweat from her palm. The prince released her in an instant and cleared his throat.

"Princess?" he started. Her attention had already been focused on the prince, even before he started anxiously playing with the cord at his neck; a seemingly growing habit of his. She nearly chuckled at his expression, confused by his sudden fight for words.

"Yes?" She asked when the moment drew too long.

"I... I want to tell…" His struggle continued a moment longer. The battle only caused her curiosity to grow, before he finally sighed. "We should get some sleep."

Jasmine waited a moment longer, curious to see if his courage would take a stand. However, as he reluctantly rose to his feet, she nodded in agreement.

Ali offered a hand on instinct and she found herself staring at his outstretched arm. His own eyes widened, as if only just realizing his actions. Just as he began to retreat, she reached to accept his grasp. The prince gently pulled her to her feet, where he stood waiting beneath her gaze. The nearness caused her to tense as he stared a bit too intensely. _Surely he would not try to kiss her?_

Jasmine attempted to hide her shiver, sneaking a glance at the sleeping tiger. Before he could be tempted she slipped around the prince; hoping the actions were subtle enough to go unnoticed. However, even she could spot Ali's wounded expression in the dark. He quickly composed his sorrow, burying it behind a smirk.

"Still don't trust me?"

"Do you blame me?" She challenged a bit harsher than what was deserved. Jasmine regretted it instantly, as he sighed away his mask; revealing his true offense.

"I've had ample opportunity to take advance of you, princess," he sighed. Even Jasmine was surprised at the hint of impatience. Her temper swelled lightly, before he took a step closer. Rajah released a low growl, but Ali remained unchanged. "I would think if anything, you could trust that I have no interest in doing so. I promised that I would not hurt you."

"You said it yourself," she stiffened. "There is more than one way to harm someone."

Ali was visibly disturbed by the retort. Whether it was frustration or shame that he felt as his own words were used against him, she could only guess the cause. He sighed deeply before hiding his gaze into the floor.

"Are you afraid of me?" he whispered.

"What?" She raised her brow.

"It's a simple question," his gaze rose to meet her own. She had never felt so small beneath the prince's stare. When she refused to answer, he sighed in frustration. "Tell me our future."

Jasmine struggled to understand his intentions. Did the prince expect her to pledge a number of children? Or perhaps promises of joy and bliss?

"Is it to follow this same path?" his brow raised. "To take one step forward, only to fall back another two?"

Her heart recoiled. _Was the prince giving up?_ Even worst, why did the possibility trouble her? Only a day ago she would have reveled in the idea, yet now, she was uncertain. Jasmine struggled to maintain her emotions while sorting through a list of small deeds she could offer to appease the troubled man. Another compliment, perhaps? Or a simple embrace?

_No. _She was quick to reject the idea, fearing whatever misleading door would be opened to him. Softening her gaze, she cleared her throat.

"I thought we took a few steps today." Jasmine watched him carefully; gaging his reaction. "Do you disagree?"

His eyes bored into her own; searching, for what she did not know. After another moment, he sighed, "If you think so."

She reached once more for his hand, squeezing it lightly.

"I take small steps," she explained. "I would think you'd know that, given your experience with heels."

She had hoped to see him laugh, but she supposed that the light smirk would do for now. Ali's gaze softened before quickly pulling his hand from her grasp. Though his expression calmed a bit, she could still see in his eyes that he remained disheartened. Once more she found herself pondering over the prince; curious of his true intentions.

"Is it truly my heart that you're after, prince?" She asked forthrightly. She wasn't certain what information she would gain, nor if it could be trusted. However, she was tired of swaying pointlessly around in this foolish dance. Ali was surprised by the boldness, but her recovered quickly.

"Princess," he sighed. "I just want you to be happy."

She doubted the claim. Why on earth would this man hold a single care for her own heart? Their day together had been warming, yet even now they knew nothing of one another. He had no duty to protect her heart.

"I've been broken for a long time," she reminded. "I can't even remember what that feels like."

A tear slipped to her cheek as the words escaped, but she ignored its presence. Ali cast her a sympathetic gaze as they stood together in a haze of confusion, waiting for the other to speak until finally he sighed.

"I will try to help you find it," he spoke seriously, while his eyes narrowed. "But, I cannot do it alone."

Jasmine swallowed nervously, waiting just a moment before nodding in understanding. The agreement appeared to still his troubles as he bid her a good night. She followed a moment later and for a blissful moment as her head hit the pillow, she felt at peace.

* * *

A/N – For anyone concerned, this will be our final big "fight" between the two before we finally gain some real progress on their relationship. I won't drag this slow burn on forever ;) Cupid incoming

**Review Replies:**

**Annunminuialiel – **Aw thank you very much! I'm glad that you like it!

**Lynnell246 – **Thank you very much! I am glad that you are enjoying the story!

**Paragirl-Jane – **I am very glad to hear that! Thank you for reading and leaving your thoughts!

**Lauren – **That is so awesome to hear, I am very glad that you are enjoying the story so much! I'm especially glad to hear the feedback on the "comedy" scenes. I'm always a bit concerned including some of those lines, so it's great to hear that you like them! It's difficult to keep them from sounding cliché. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**Sarah1442 – **That is awesome to hear! I am so glad that you're enjoying it and that you're craving each chapter! That drives me to keep working!

**Skyggedrage – **Aww thank you very much! I am glad that you like it so much! Thanks for reading!

**KorrieChan – **That's great to hear! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. A Dangerous Road

**Chapter 8: A Dangerous Road**

Jasmine felt practically giddy as she watched over the horses. Ali had taught her how to properly saddle them and by the week's end she had mastered the task. The animals didn't even falter under the weight of their supplies; packing just enough to last them the two-day journey to Ababwa. He had warned her more than once that the travels would be hot and taxing, but the thrill of seeing new lands fueled her excitement. No matter the cost, nothing could stop her from joining the prince.

"Rajah isn't going to like this," Dalia complained with her arms crossed. "He turns into a monster when you're not around. What will he become when your gone for weeks?"

"Rajah likes you," Jasmine smirked.

"He tolerates me, there's a difference."

"I have faith that you can manage," the princess smiled before turning to double check the array of straps. "Besides, Ali wore him out this morning. It's oddly entertaining to watch a grown man attempt to wrestle a tiger."

Jasmine chuckled at the recent memory, but felt odd when her friend failed to join. She glanced up to meet Dalia's mischievous smile.

"What?"

"You've been spending a lot of time with him lately," she pointed.

"Yes, I've been helping him feed the children at the orphanage," Jasmine shrugged.

"And taking strolls together," the handmaid smiled wider.

"It's the only way Baba will allow me outside the palace," she argued with a smirk.

"Sure, sure. You only spend time together out of necessity," Dalia rolled her eyes before patting Ali's gelding. The horse happily nudged against the contact. Jasmine narrowed her eyes in a playful threat, but the handmaiden ignored her subtle warning. "He's quite handsome, isn't he?"

"The horse?" She ignored the obvious bait.

"You know, dodging the question only helps my case."

"It's difficult to tell if I'm actually going to miss you," Jasmine lied with a chuckle.

"I don't think you realize how sore you are going to be." To her relief, Dalia changed the subject. "You've hardly ever ridden."

"I've been practicing," Jasmine argued. Since Ali's invitation only a week ago, she had taken to visiting the stables more often. By day three, the mare had finally taken to her new owner.

"For no more than an hour each day," her friend mocked playfully. "I give it four hours before you have Ali carrying you."

"I have my own legs," Jasmine narrowed her gaze.

"I give that another hour."

"Do you truly think that I am so frail?" The princess raised her brow. Dalia made a face before nodding furiously; a jest that only the handmaiden could get away with. The two women shared a final laugh before returning to the task at hand.

"You are coming back, right?" Dalia grew serious.

"Of course," Jasmine gazed to her in confusion. "Why would I not?"

"I, I found your maps," she admitted. Jasmine swallowed roughly, having almost forgotten about her secret quest. The week had been filled with preparations for their trip, with little time and will to continue planning her escape.

"Dalia, I…"

"Princess." Jafar's voice halted their conversation in an instant. Jasmine glared at the vizier's interruption, but the man ignored her displeasure. He glared at the handmaiden before waving his hand as if dismissing a loyal pet. "I have some parting words to share with our princess."

Almost instantly Dalia began to retreat. Jasmine quickly halted her with a hand at her arm, sneering at the vizier for ordering her friend to part so quickly. "We'll discuss this when I return. I promise."

Dalia smiled lightly at the reassurance, before falling into her friend's embrace. Jasmine clung to her for a moment, before Jafar's parrot croaked.

"Move along." Iago clicked his beak. She wanted to throw a rock at the vile creature, but Dalia obeyed Jafar's impatience. As the handmaid departed she turned to glare at the vizier.

"I have been informed that you are to travel without guards?" Jafar's voice sent a chill down her spine.

"Ali is certain that the path is safe," she argued.

"Yes, but his confidence might just be his downfall," he stepped closer. "His foolishness could cost the life of the princess."

"Don't pretend that you have ever held a single care over my safety," she replied coldly.

"On the contrary." His eyes glanced down upon her. Jasmine fought the swell of disgust as she was trapped beneath his gaze. "You are a valuable asset to my plans."

"Bold of you to admit that you are plotting behind our backs," she narrowed her gaze but he merely smiled wickedly. His fingers tightened around his staff and she could have sworn she saw the eyes of the serpent glow.

"As if Hamed would believe a word you say. He ignored his daughter's pleas when he forced her to marry. Even I see the cruelty behind his actions."

"Please," she scoffed. "You _wanted_ this to happen."

"You assume much, princess," he glared. "What I truly...desire."

The way his eyes seized up and down her body as he paused sickened her.

"Well, let's just say that it is unfortunate that even I am unable to convince the sultan of certain things. Convincing the marriage was simply an alternative solution."

"You're despicable," she spat. He didn't even appear phased before continuing.

"Ali turned out to be quite invaluable to me," his expression turned dark. He appeared to ponder as he spoke slowly. "I had been so disheartened when he first declined your father's proposal, but he returned shortly after to accept the marriage."

Jafar sighed dramatically, but Jasmine failed to recover from his claim. _Ali had refused the marriage?_

"Yet, the rat refuses to share Ababwa's magic. So much promise, lost."

"I never took you for one to believe in fairytales," she scoffed at his discussion of magic. "There's no such truth."

"We shall see," Jafar gloated before offering a cruel smile. "But, no matter. It truly would be a shame if he were to perish in the desert. It is a long, dangerous road, princess. Anything could happen."

A surge of fear flowed throw her. Jasmine stiffened her posture, doing all that she could to show her strength. "Is that a threat?"

"I am simply making observations, princess." She hated the way he chuckled. Before leaving, he met her stare. "Have a safe trip, your majesty."

His tone rattled every inch of her spine as the vizier practically glided away. Her mind rang in alarm, but she fought against the foolishness. Jafar was a snake, but he wasn't a murder. Was he?

A new round of footsteps sent Jasmine's heart racing, but she quickly settled when Ali stepped into view. Her entire body relaxed as he smiled. It didn't even occur that the sudden comfort could possibly have anything to do with the prince's presence.

"You look nervous," he observed.

"And you look like a commoner," she smirked at his outfit. He wore simple clothes and a vest with more pockets than could ever be necessary.

"That's the idea. Makes it easier to get around without worrying if a thief is after your pockets." He explained with a chuckle. "If you look like you have nothing, you are treated as nothing."

"And you failed to tell me that information?" She looked down at her bright and oh so obvious royal dress.

"It wouldn't matter what you wear, you'll always be a target. No set of clothes could strip you of your beauty."

"Charming," her brow narrowed, though not without a hint of playfulness.

"Now, for the important question." He stood before her seriously. She almost tensed at his behavior before he produced two small jars. "Date or yam?"

"What?"

"What flavor should we bring?" He shook the jars of jam to bring them attention. She narrowed her gaze once more, but her smirk ruined her façade.

"I don't care."

"You're right, we should bring both," he nodded before turning to his horse. "What do you think, Layl? Can you handle the extra weight?"

The horse blew through his nose as if the creature could understand its master. Jasmine smile at the pair, before petting her own mare.

"Isn't he getting too old for a trip like this?" Jasmine gazed at Ali's horse; observing the streaks of grey fur hiding amongst the black ones.

"We've been through much together, I lost count how many times he has saved my life," Ali patted the large neck. "I would never dream of replacing him."

"Ah, so you have a risky past do you?" she challenged.

"In my defense, I never caused the trouble. It just sort of found me," he shrugged before sparing her a glance. "Time to mount up, princess. It will be a long journey.

* * *

Jasmine hated how right Dalia had been. By the time night began to fall, it felt as if every inch of her body ached. Her skin was coated in a thick coat of sweat and she desperately wished that the desserts had baths. Or at the very least an oasis at every mile.

"We can camp here for the night." Ali spoke as the sun fell to the horizon. It almost irritated her that the prince appeared entirely unscathed from their ride.

"Here?" Jasmine scanned their surroundings. "There's no cover, what if bandits find us?"

"Bandits?" he scoffed. "Not too worry, princess, I happen to be well versed in handling a blade."

"I'm sure you could handle an army by yourself?" She teased with a hint of seriousness.

"My people do say that I'm strong as ten regular men." He boasted before helping tie her horse.

"And yet you couldn't even dominate a Bengal tiger," she reminded with a smile.

"That doesn't count. He bit my arm, that was a cheap move." He explained before carrying on a bit more sincerely. "No one travels this road without the intent to travel to my kingdom and since I am the only one with a map to Ababwa, we will find no visitors along our path."

As he began to set up a fire, Jasmine's eyes fixated anxiously on the path behind them. Unable to shake Jafar's taunt, she shivered at how easily they could be taken. As minutes passed with no movement in sight, she finally allowed herself to relax. Perhaps it all had been a cruel joke after all.

"Princess, you might want to stay close to the fire. There won't be a moon to guide you back." Ali warned.

"A curious time to travel," she mocked playfully while glancing at the dark moon. Returning to the camp, she offered her mare an apple before Layl forced his head into her arms. She laughed at the gelding before retrieving another treat; beginning to understand Ali's fondness for the old gelding. After both horses were satisfied, she took her place near the warm flames.

"It's the perfect time to travel for one who knows the way," he defended before offering her a smile. "More assurance that no bandits will be around."

"Or it gives them a hiding place."

"I know the type; thieves and bandits. They wouldn't dare risk falling to quick sand, it's such a boring way to go."

"Hmm," she lifted her chin. "Sounds like you have some interesting friends."

"Everyone has a past."

"And?"

"I'm not sure you're ready to hear about that, princess." He simply smirked, though she could see a hint of shame beneath those eyes. Her gaze fixated upon the man encouragingly, though his expression refused to falter. It only took a moment to realize that Ali would not grace her with such an answer that night. Behind them a bird cawed into the moonlight before she settled upon a different subject.

"Fine, then tell me about Ababwa."

"Well, it's young as far as countries go. The king told me that our history began about a thousand years ago. The legends say that it was two brothers who claimed the land and together they built it upon magic."

The princess giggled at the notion. "Right, and I suppose the part about it being built within a single day is true too?"

"Sadly, princess, I am not a thousand years old to have witnessed the moment," he shared in her laughter. "But, one thing that was always passed on from our very first king was the idea of a perfect kingdom. Even today, we have little crime and solutions for every problem. I mean, sure the land is beautiful, but the people are even more so. It is… truly perfect."

He sighed at the comment.

"Why do you sound disappointed?" Her brow raised in question.

"I am… was, expected to carry on the king's legacy. A legacy of a perfect kingdom. Most of my life has been spent living in fear that I would be the one to destroy all their work. Failure is easy when you have no room to grow."

She waited a moment before replying. "You have already helped our kingdom in many ways. I do not think that would be your fate."

"I just… The life of a prince was never something I believed could happen." His eyes glossed over the fire, before he snapped from his thoughts. "I mean, I always thought the king's brother, Abbas, would assume the throne. He's still young and far more experienced. I've never felt fit to rule anything."

"I think you're being too critical," she assured.

"It's not just that," Ali shook his head, before sighing deeply. Jasmine waited patiently, while the prince sorted his thoughts. After the silence grew awkward she decided to press once more.

"What troubles you?"

"I don't know how to explain it," he shook his head while searching for an answer. "When I'm in Ababwa, I feel… like it's all just a dream. It's beautiful, but it has always felt too good to be true. The moment I arrived in Agrabah, it felt like the first time that I was truly alive. I know it sounds foolish."

"I suppose I could see how you feel that way," she shrugged. "Agrabah has so many flaws, without them, I suppose I might share your fears. Well, if I were permitted to rule."

"If you were sultana, what would be your first act as ruler?"

The question surprised her. No one had cared for her opinion; it was a fact she had grown accustom too. For years, she sorted through countless ideas on how to improve her beloved country. Yet, she had never known if her wishes were even feasible. She smirked to herself, realizing that she too had been living in a dream world.

"I don't know," she finally admitted.

"Would you search for your missing friend?" He asked playfully.

"My missing friend?" she paused before meeting his gaze in confusion. "You mean the boy from the market?"

Ali raised his brow as if the answer had been obvious. Jasmine had to refrain from laughing.

"You are truly jealous of a nameless orphan boy?" She had meant it playfully, though the sudden jolt from the prince surprised her. Regret struck her immediately as she recognized her error.

"Right. Orphaned children aren't worth the trouble," he stated dryly. Jasmine swallowed hard, thinking of each-and-every beautiful child whom she had come to know throughout the week.

"You know that I care about those children," she stated sternly with a shake of her head. "Just as I cared for that boy."

"He was a thief," he pointed evenly. Even Jasmine was surprised to hear the disgust in his tone. "A good for nothing street rat with no place in society."

Jasmine's mouth fell open in shock. The words stunned the princess as she glared at the prince. She searched and failed to find his reasoning for the sudden outburst. His eyes fell to her, carefully watching every reaction.

"A boy like that is not worth remembering," he stated cruelly. The words would have enraged the princess, had there not been a swell of tears building within his eyes. Shaking her head slowly, she once again failed to process his intentions.

"Of course he is," she whispered. Her answer seemed to surprise him as he blinked away his own tears.

"Why?" He finally asked. Jasmine stared in awe as she began to understand his tone. He was testing her; he _wanted_ her to defend the boy. But why?

"He was broken, but beautiful. He was kind," her voice caught; terrified that she would fail to mount a proper defense for her friend. Jasmine had hardly known the boy, yet she had known enough. He was one of her people, damaged in a land that was his home. Not only was it her duty to love him, it was her will. "He was perfect."

Ali's gaze softened at her defense, but the memories continued to stun her. She recalled the way the boy had asked if she would lead one day. With a tone that suggested that the very concept brought him hope. The princess fought against the tears that desperately wished to release.

"He believed in me," she shook her head in disbelief. "And I failed him."

To her relief the prince humbled at her speech, offering a gentle smile.

"It should be you," he spoke quietly. She met his gentle gaze and stared at him in confusion. "Your people deserve a leader that loves them as much as you do. It should have always been you."

Jasmine locked her gaze to the man beside her and she could not help but feel astounded at how the man could continue to surprise her.

"You are so strange," the words escaped in a whisper. Ali simply smirked before returning his gaze to the fire.

"And here I thought you were getting better at our compliment game."

"It is a good thing," she chuckled. "You are unlike any other prince that I have met."

"I am pretty great," he nodded in agreement.

"Ali, don't ruin it," she argued playfully. Ali smiled as he appeared to ponder something. A moment later he swallowed nervously.

"Can you do something for me?" Had his tone not turned so seriously, she would have searched for another jest. However, given his nervous expression, she met his gaze carefully.

"What is it?"

"Call me Aladdin," he finally spoke. The princess flinched at the request in surprise.

"Aladdin?"

"It's my birth name," he explained. "Given to me by my mother. It's far more precious to me."

"The queen gave you two names?"

For a moment, he hesitated before replying. "The queen was not my mother, nor was the king my father."

Her mind spun as she stared at him dumbfounded.

"Then who is prince Ali?" she stared at him in confusion.

"I am. I…" Ali, no, Aladdin stiffened while his eyes widened. His head turned very slightly before quickly returning to playing with the fire. Jasmine noticed however, that his body never relaxed. "We are being watched."

Jasmine could not help but flinch, her head began to turn in search of others.

"Can you ride bareback?" He whispered.

"I've never done it before," she admitted. Behind them, the bird cawed again, only this time she could notice its false tone. Jasmine felt foolish, now hearing how obvious it was that the sound belonged to a man.

"When I stand, take my hand and stay close. When you're on, stop for nothing." He ordered gently.

"Where do I go?" She whispered. Her body began to tremble as adrenaline coursed through her veins.

"Your horse knows the way," he answered quietly. Jasmine nodded, recalling that the mare had come from Ababwa. Following Aladdin's lead, they stood together and walked as casually as possible towards the horses. Mounting was far more difficult without a stirrup to lift herself and she began to panic when she failed to mount. The horse tensed at the repeated failures and her heart began to race when she finally heard the hasty footsteps nearing.

"Go!" A strong pair of hands pushed her up onto the animal and Jasmine nearly fell immediately when Aladdin slapped the horse into movement. Her hands gripped the mare's neck before she managed to regain her balance. The ride would have been terrifying without the security of a saddle, had there not already been a level of urgency as she heard the beat of hooves closing in behind them.

She attempted to glance back, only to see Aladdin barely manage to parry a blow. His horse trotted around him, using his large body to protect the prince. Jasmine wanted to shout as more men moved in on him, while his horse squealed in pain as sharp metal pierced its leg. She pulled at her own horse's neck, but with no bridle to aid her commands the mare refused to stop the blistering pace.

It was terrifying to sit upon the racing animal in pure darkness. More than once she had feared falling, however each time she managed to regain her balance. The hoof beats following seemed to fade behind her and for one relieving moment she had thought they had out run the invaders. Then, an arrow pierced her side.

With a scream, she fell to the ground; thankful for the sand's gentle catch. Pain, so much pain erupted where the arrow burrowed into her skin. Having become so focused on the throbbing at her stomach, she nearly forgot about the approaching footsteps.

"Fool! Our orders were to return her unharmed!"

"I was aiming for the horse!" A man defended.

"Curse your aim!" Another shouted. "Is the prince taken care of?"

"He's being dealt with. Tie her hands and cauterize the wound."

Cauterize? She knew the term, but she could only image what agony it would bring.

"No, please," she gasped through her pain.

"Quiet girl."

She could do nothing as her body was pulled roughly, groaning as a man stood above her. When Jasmine's eyes fell upon the arm reaching for the arrow, they closed as she braced for yet another wave of pain.

More shouts erupted around her as once more the clang of metal rang into the night. She opened her eyes to see the man above fumble for a knife before an enormous body collided into him. Aladdin jumped off the horse, leaving the animal to practically trample the man.

"Jasmine!" He gasped. The princess winced as his arm caught the nock of the arrow and even in darkness she could see his distress. Aladdin adjusted his position quickly to avoid the injury. The pain grew once more as she felt herself being lifted from the ground. Groaning aloud, she did all that she could to avoid screaming.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again and again. Jasmine's hand moved to clasp his own, both to brace him through the waves of agony and to offer whatever comfort it could provide. She wanted to shake her head, to tell him to not be so foolish as to blame himself for her own torment. However, the agony from the arrow refused the chance for words.

Jasmine's vision became fuzzy as he carried her away; calling for both horses to follow. Unable to focus on anything but the pain, her head fell limp against Aladdin's neck; fighting consciousness for as long as her mind would allow. The last thing she could comprehend, was the blurry image of a bright jewel falling over the folds of his shirt. Even given the obstacles of night and the slightest bit of light from the surrounding fallen torches, her heart fluttered in recognition. Noticing that it had been one that she had parted with so very long ago. A jewel of a teal tiger.

* * *

**Review Replies: (I just realized that FF has been deleting some usernames, please don't hesitate to tell me if your name is missing on any of the previous chapters.)**

**Lauren – **That is always such a lovely thing to hear that my updates are exciting for a reader! I am glad that I'm able to give you these chapters! I am also glad to hear that you think the pace is going well, It's been one of the more difficult obstacles I've found with this particular story. Trying to avoid keeping it too fast or too slow. Thanks again for your lovely comments and I hope you enjoy the future chapters!

**Writer w passion – **I am glad that you like the idea! Thank you for your lovely comments and I hope I can develop the pair's relationship well going forward. Thank you again for reading and reviewing!

**Lynnell246 – **That's very fair to have that opinion! In some ways, that was meant to be the point, for Jasmine to realize how ridiculous she is being which we'll actually touch on in the future. Though, as an explanation/defense to her behavior, she has never met a prince that didn't have alternate goals in mind. It's either the novelization or "Far from Agrabah" where she says a line referencing two types of princes. I can't remember the exact lines but it was basically two different types of cruel. So in her mind, she refuses to think Ali's kindness is anything but an act but in chapter 7 we see her start to realize, maybe there's a third type of prince. ;) I think you'll start to like the chapters coming up, as Jasmine has moved on from being so cold. Thank you for the honesty and I'd love to hear any further thoughts! I think I'll do a complete read through if I finish the story and double check the pace and perhaps make some edits if it feels off.

**Monica . bazinga (I spaced this out so FF would allow me to post your name) ****– **Aw thank you so much! I am so glad that you get excited with each update! That's one of my favorite things to hear. The fandom is indeed small, but there's been a good group of people commenting and conversing on it between this site and a03. So it's been great so far, it's always encouraging to keep writing! That's totally fine that you're unable to post a review every chapter, I appreciate you reading and leaving your thoughts when you feel compelled to! Thanks again!

**Annunminuialiel – **Thank you very much! I'm glad that you've enjoyed the story so far and how the characters are written! I hope the rest of the story is just as enjoyable!


	10. Recognition

**Warning: **We will have a bit of a difficult scene of violence to deal with in this chapter, there should be plenty of hints leading up to the moment. As always, I respect anyone's decision to jump ship if it becomes too much.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Recognition**

Jasmine dreamed of terrible things. Of an arrow driven through her flesh, of a knife tearing at the base of her skin, and a pair of hands pulling the sharp tip free. She could feel herself wake, but only for a few moments at a time before the pain forced her lids closed.

She was slow to remember what events had led to her torture, but as time passed the memories began to take hold. The attack, the ride, and then the capture. The princess cursed herself for not taking Jafar's threat more seriously. Jasmine ordered herself to fight against the hands poking her wound, but had no power remaining to even raise her arms. _Did he not know how much pain he was causing?_

She groaned before finally opening her eyes. Jasmine's foggy mind was slow to recognize the fingers sewing the wound, but she sighed in relief that it wasn't a glowing blade searing the injury. As her mind cleared her heart jolted in sudden revelation.

"You," she breathed through the pain.

"Don't move," Aladdin ordered. Carefully holding the stitching in one hand, he used the other to stop her from sitting up.

"It's you," she repeated tiredly. He hushed her before pushing her shoulder back to the sandy ground.

"You need to rest."

She wanted to argue, but her mind protested.

"It's… You," she breathed heavily. Jasmine's head fell back against the sand while her eyes drooped. Within no time her conscious faded once more.

When she woke again the hot sun was burning her skin and beneath the princess were the subtle movements of a horse. Jasmine's eyes opened just enough to see the land moving slowly, while her head rested against an uncomfortably warm body. At the corner of her eye, she could barely make out Layl limping beside them.

The movements tore at her wound, but her exhausted body refused even the chance to beg him to stop. Sweat coated her skin as her body burned unnaturally, yet the overwhelming discomfort prevented her from caring that the prince could see her in such a vile state.

"Where are we?" She finally managed to mumble.

"I'm looking for shelter, in case they return." Aladdin answered. His arm tightened around her shoulder while the other fumbled with the reins. "Those men, they wore Agrabah's crest."

"Jafar," she croaked. "It was Jafar."

The tiny amount of speech sent her into a fit of coughs. Jasmine could feel the prince nod.

"Try to get some rest."

"I feel sick." Her throat was unbearably dry as she croaked.

"I know," he sighed against her hair. All energy faded as once again her head fell limp upon his chest. "I've got you, princess. Trust me."

The next time she woke, the fever had faded. Jasmine's body ached from exhaustion and her mind remained heavy. Forcing her eyes to open, she quickly came to realize that night had fallen. _How long had she slept?_

Her eyes ran across the top of the cave, to the small fire nearby. Behind it, she caught a glance of her prince. With a gasp, she sat up straighter; ignoring the searing pain from her wound. His back was bare, but only for a second before a shirt was pulled over his shoulders. There were fresh wounds that he attempted to hide, however, it was the old ones that the princess fixated upon. Even now, years later, she managed to recognize the faint marks that struggled to heal perfectly. Marks that not only failed to fade from his own skin, but also from her memory.

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep." He explained quickly before turning to see her. "How are you feeling?"

"It's you," she breathed again, ignoring his question.

"Yes, I'm here," he assured gently while making his way to her side. She continued to shake her head but winced as she attempted to sit straighter. His hand fell to her shoulder, urging her back down. "You'll tear the stitches."

"You're him." She ignored his warning at first. However, after another moment of fighting his persistent commands, she finally compromised by moving to rest against the hard wall.

"You're moving too much," he stated in concern, oblivious to her true distress. Jasmine's mind reeled in question as she sorted her rattled thoughts. When he attempted to turn, her hand reached out on its own accord. Aladdin's eyes widened as her hand cupped his cheek, forcing that familiar gaze to meet her own. _How had she not recognized those eyes?_

"How?" She whispered in disbelief. Aladdin watched her carefully with confusion etched into his expression. He swallowed nervously as her fingers traced the edge of his chin, nearly pulling away before she grasped the edge of the leather cord at his neck; the cord that had been there all along for her to see. Pulling it from the hidden folds of his shirt, her fingers traced the teal pendant. _Her _pendant.

"The boy from the market," Jasmine whispered in disbelief. Her eyes lingered at the jewel before finally rising to see his surprise. Aladdin simply watched her, for a moment she believed he would deny the claim; to make up some sort of tale as to how he acquired such a similar jewel. Then, his own hand moved to take the cord from her. With a strong pull, he stripped the necklace from his body. His thumb ran along the edges of the gem as he pondered, but her attention was focused on his face. Taking in those same brown eyes she had softened to years ago. It was him; he was alive.

"I didn't think it would take this long to return it," he finally whispered. Reaching for her hand, he carefully placed the necklace in her palm. Her heart flared at the sight of the tiger, once again resting in the safety of her own hands. "Though, in my defense, I waited two months for you to return."

"How?" She breathed heavily. Aladdin sighed before reaching behind him; pulling a water skin from his pack before practically forcing it into her hands.

"My parents died when I was very young," he explained while helping her drink. "My father left when I was three, in search of treasures. Mother never said it aloud but I knew she had given up hope that he was still alive by the time I turned six. Then, mum got sick. I thought of stealing medicine, but she scolded me for trying; rejecting the idea of resorting to thievery. But, she died a month later."

Aladdin capped the water skin as she finished. Jasmine could not help but notice the way he avoided her gaze while scratching the edges of his eyes. A feeble attempt to hide the tears she had already seen.

"I didn't know what to do with her body," his voice barely broke a whisper. "When I realized that she wasn't going to wake up, I left the house. I took to the streets and become something my mother reviled. I became a thief."

She waited for him to recover from the memory. However, he managed to wipe the tears before banishing the rest from falling.

"Your captain, Razoul, he caught me one day and gave me to my master."

"Your master?" She gasped.

"The man that you tried to tackle," he smirked. Her jaw fell in disbelief, recalling the horrors of finding the man with the whip. Only now, the disgust swelled even greater as she realized what he had truly been. "He owned me for about a year before you found me."

Her eyes closed to combat the flood of tears. Slaves. In Agrabah. How disgusted her mother would have been had she known the truth. Or perhaps she had already understood whilst hiding the truth from her.

"You saved my life, princess," he met her gaze sternly. "I had struck a final nerve that day. My master was tired of my disobedience."

Jasmine didn't notice her own trembles as he spoke, nor did she recall grasping his hand. Her mind felt fuzzy as she took in his story. Shaking her head as it only raised more questions.

"Razoul freed them after your mother died. They almost captured me, but I managed to escape." His gaze turned to glance at Layl. Only then did she notice the horse lying in the sand. His large body was coated in scrapes and the way he breathed heavily caused her to shutter. _What had they done to the poor beast?_ Aladdin stared in concern for his friend, but sighed before continuing. "I stole him from a guard that was mistreating him. Together we ran as they chased us from Agrabah."

"Agrabah," she whispered. "You're from Agrabah?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Then," she fumbled for speech. "You're not a prince?"

"I wasn't born a prince," he agreed; his gaze fell slightly in shame at the proclamation. "But, we ended up reaching the borders of Ababwa in our race. Layl and I were both ready to collapse when they finally caught us. That's when we found the king.

He protected me from Razoul, while my masters fell to quicksand in their attempt to retreat. I lost consciousness before I could see what happened to the captain, but I was told that he had been slain. The queen took pity on me and I woke to her care. Since they struggled to have a child of their own; I guess I was their solution. When I recovered, they told me that I could not leave. But, I never rebelled against the idea, since it was the first time that I went to bed with a full belly. I was more than happy to have a mother again, but, only later did I realize what I had left behind."

He met her gaze again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jasmine attempted to sniffle quietly as she whispered. Aladdin appeared to struggle with her question, opening his mouth more than once to speak before closing it.

"Who would want a street rat?" he finally answered with a whisper. Under normal circumstances, she would have laughed at the comment. Thinking at the back of her mind, _why would she want a prince?_

"For so many years, I stood by the gates." Shaking her head in disbelief, she clenched the pendant in her palm. "Wanting nothing else but to find my thief."

He thought upon her words and she offered him a moment.

"I was waiting just on the other side. After the first month, I thought you had forgotten me. After two, I tried sneaking through the gates; I wanted to try one last time," he admitted with a shiver. "That's when Razoul spotted me and my race from home began."

A tear escaped at how unjust it all was. How close they had been that only a wall of stone had kept them apart. They both struggled for the proper words; having so much to say yet no power to do so. She squeezed his hand before opening it just as he had, placing the necklace back into his palm. When he moved to shake his head, she forced his fingers around the jewel.

"Keep it," she ordered gently. Before he could open his mouth to protest, she hushed his worries. "It's been with you all these years. I want you to have it."

Once more it seemed that he failed to find the words before sighing.

"You freed me. I never got the chance to say thank you."

Jasmine shook her head absentmindedly, confident that he would have endured without her intervention. Yet, given the way his voice nearly trembled as he spoke, she took it as a clear statement of sincerity. Nodding her head, she squeezed his hand a final time.

"You should get some rest."

"Jafar," she gasped in remembrance; ignoring his advice. "He planned this."

She explained the vizier's interaction moments before they departed Agrabah. Shaking her head in defeat, Jasmine glanced at the thief. "What are we going to do? He has everyone fooled."

"Not everyone, princess," he smiled lightly. Jasmine tried to return the smile, but her hope fell short. How would they convince her father?

"We should return to Agrabah," she whispered in defeat.

"His men are expecting that," Aladdin shook his head. "Besides, we are closer to Ababwa now. You need medicine and time to heal."

She sighed at his words, but failed to refute the logic. Aladdin rose to his feet.

"Sleep. We're a day behind, we must get back on the road tomorrow."

His sudden departure pained her as she was left to mourn the warmth of his hand within hers. The thief kneeled beside his horse, offering comforting strokes along its neck. She felt sick to her stomach when Aladdin pulled away a bloodied rag from the beast. Jasmine wished to ask about his condition, but his sullen expression prevented her from speaking.

Reluctantly, the princess laid back against the soft sand. Uncertain how to feel, Jasmine forced her eyes closed as she thought of the boy that she had met so long ago. Thinking of every night spent wondering his fate. She smiled as the comfort that had taken so long to find surrounded her in a welcomed embrace. Her mind found rest quickly knowing the simple truth; the boy had survived.

* * *

"Jasmine," the thief whispered. Groaning as her body woke to more aches and pains, she waited a moment longer before opening her eyes to the sunlight creeping through the entrance of the cave. Aladdin ignored her protests of waking so early as he forced bits of bread and meat into her hands. "Eat."

He ordered firmly.

"When did you get so bossy?" she moaned.

"Like it or not, princess, now you have no choice but to trust me." He smirked while packing the mare with Layl's load of supplies. Jasmine glanced at the fallen gelding, saying a silent prayer that the animal would survive the day's journey. After a single bite, her belly remembered just how starved she was. She ate the sandwich quickly before finally moving to stand. "Hold on!"

Aladdin was at her side in an instant.

"I can't stay down forever," she groaned as the wound reminded her how cruel its rips and tears were.

"Clearly, you've never been injured before," he argued while slowing her climb.

"I'm stronger than I look," Jasmine retorted through the pain. However, as she took another step she fell into his expecting arms. The princess didn't even need to see the prince to know that his eyes rolled.

"Not when there's a hole in your stomach," he reminded while helping her limp to the mare. "Are all princess' this stubborn?"

"Are all thieves this aggravating?" She chuckled, despite the claim.

"Absolutely," he didn't even bother to deny the claim. Jasmine felt her feet being swept out from underneath her. By the time she thought to protest his actions, her body dropped into the saddle. The motion was painful, but as her mind cleared she knew climbing the horse on her own would have caused even greater pain.

Aladdin moved next to his horse, kneeling beside the large animal.

"Come on, Layl," Aladdin begged as he tried to help the beast stand. "You have to try."

And try he did. The horse put a foot out to force himself to stand, however the animal was quick to collapse back on his side. The thief paused, staring at his fallen friend. His hand reached to examine the substance pouring from the large nostrils and Jasmine's stomach twisted when his fingers returned bathed in red. She didn't even need to see the thief's broken expression to understand the sullen silence. There would be no recovery.

"Take her out of the cave," he ordered quietly.

"What are you going to…" she paused as he pulled a blade from his belt. Jasmine's instincts nearly forced her forward, to leap off her mare and take the knife from his shaky hands. However, as the beloved animal let out yet another pained groan, she swallowed her tears. Rising in the saddle she gathered the reins quickly and nudged the mare into the sunlight.

Jasmine only wished she had made more haste when she heard Layl's short squeal of betrayal, followed shortly by the soft sobs of the thief lying over his friend's corpse.

* * *

No words were spoken for the rest of the day. More than once Jasmine bit her lip to refrain from groaning in pain as the horse's movements tore at her side. However, she would never dare to make her pain known. Guilt nearly consumed her more than once as she imagined alternate decisions that would have ensured the gelding's survival. Knowing that she should have insisted on a pair of guards the moment she had heard Jafar's taunt. Or perhaps had she been more watchful the night of the attack. So many possibilities and yet, it felt as if she had chosen the only path of failure.

Aladdin walked beside them, leading her horse along the sandy path. Not once did the prince complain about the scorching sun burning his skin, nor the undoubtable aches and pains he felt from walking through the thick sand. He was nothing like the fragile princes that would show up at her doorstep, with servants to comfort even the slightest inconvenience. The boy had remained strong, even after growing into the role of royalty.

Jasmine desperately wished to know more about his journey, about the life he had lived after leaving her in that alley. Yet, she could not bring herself to break the silence for her selfish requests.

"Hold on to the saddle," he finally spoke as the sun neared its descent. "This is where the path becomes dangerous."

Doing as he commanded, her fingers grasped the sturdy leather. He led them through narrow roads, where the path turned to stone. Her grip tightened as she noticed the sudden drops of the cliff side, swiftly gaining understanding as to why the kingdom was so difficult to find. Jasmine lost count how many times she questioned the thief's sanity as he led them through terrifying feats.

Aladdin never faltered as he led them once again to safe ground. Before the sun was lost completely, she finally mustered the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Aladdin shook his head slowly.

"You were right. I should have left him home."

"Then you would be dead," she swallowed nervously; recalling how the horse had stood with him in battle. The animal's nobility put all Agrabah's steeds to shame.

"He was one of my final links to Agrabah," his voice broke along with her heart. "I feel… lost."

"You still have one link remaining," she quickly promised. The moment the words passed her lips she feared its truth. Though she had desperately wished their paths had been different, Jasmine had not been there for him as a boy. Then, she failed him once again as a man. Her heart sunk at the thought, but when Aladdin's gaze turned to meet her own she forced herself to nod. "You are not alone."

Though the words didn't cure his depression, she was pleased to see his mood shift slightly.

"Thank you," he whispered. The gratitude surprised the princess; she had not earned it. Swallowing nervously, Jasmine ducked her gaze from the prince. She sorted through the possible deeds she could offer in reverence for his pain, but nothing appeared fitting. Agrabah had plenty of horses to offer, but she knew all too well that none would replace the dearness of the thief's friend. She imagined losing Rajah and the gull of some fool offering a new pet as if it were a suitable replacement. _No, of course not._

As she pondered, a glimpse of light caught her eye and they widened at the sight.

"Is that?" Her mouth fell open as the golden spires pierced the sky. As they descended lower down the mountain, it was as if the clouds parted just for them.

"Welcome, princess, to Ababwa," he smiled while gazing ahead. Her jaw fell as she observed the golden spires of the palace. Of the unique foliage that grew along the shoreline and the rolling green hills flanked by tall mountain peaks. Exotic birds flew past as they walked closer. By the time her mouth closed they had reached the brick pathways of the city, where crowds slowly recognized just who it was that had entered their gates.

"Prince Ali!" Shouted many.

"At last, he is home!"

Jasmine would have felt intimidated by the growing crowd, had their gazes been filled with anything but admiration. She watched the prince fall to his knees while countless children clambered over each other to greet him. His laughter illuminated the look of pure adoration on his face as their arms surrounded the young prince.

Something snapped inside her as she felt the walls crumble around her heart. As she gazed upon the scene, she felt a tenderness that she had not witnessed before. A child of royalty kneeling in a mess of joy upon being in the presence of his subjects. Everything about the man had changed as his mask was lifted. _No, _she thought, he wore the same smile that he'd offered her countless times in his attempts gain her favor; even before revealing their past. There was nothing different about the man as he addressed each child with their proper name. As she continued to watch, her heart fell to despair. Realizing that for so long she denied the truth, the truth that had been there all along. The prince was a good man.

* * *

**A/N – **So a little heads up, this is where chapters will likely slow down. NOT because I'm quitting or losing interest, but because this is where I left off on my first draft before I started posting. So, it just means that I'm having to go through 1st - 3rd drafts where I've only been having to do 2nd and 3rd up until now. I have a good outline and everything planned out, so hopefully it's not a huge time difference, but didn't want to alarm anyone that started to notice a bit of a time gap. This story is currently how my free time is spent and I'm very much still enjoying it!

* * *

**Review Replies: **Thank you all anonymous guests who left feedback, there were some wonderful reviews from guests this chapter and I very much appreciate it!

**Mgpatino21 – **Me too! I absolutely loved how Disney handled the live action. I am glad that it led you to my story. You're a Scarvis fan?! Awesome, there will most likely be more of those stories in the future when their t.v. show pops up. Thank you for reading and you are very welcome!

**Classified Director 101 – **Haha I shouldn't have too many cliff hangers in this story, though when it fits it fits ;) Thanks for reading and continuing to leave your comments!

**Lauren – **I am a sucker for cliffhangers, though probably only because I know what's going to happen haha Thank you for the lovely comments and for continuing to leave your reviews!

**Shy Guest 3 – **I am so glad that you are enjoying the story! I toyed around with keeping their meeting at the normal age, but as the entire story started to come together in my mind it fit to give them a small meeting as children. I totally respect your wishes to remain anonymous, feel free to keep listing yourself as Shy Guest 3 so I can reply to you! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

**Annunminujaliel – **Aww that is wonderful to hear! I am so glad that the story is still interesting, I hope it remains that way the entire way through. Thanks for reading and leaving your comments!

**Denz-El – **Holy smokes! What a review! First off, I have to suggest the book "Far From Agrabah" by Aisha Saeed, she gives a Disney approved look at Ababwa as a real place. It's a pretty good book, it's definitely catered to a more young adult audience but the story is interesting enough for me as an adult at least. Anyways! I am so glad that you are enjoying the story so much! I agree on your thoughts on Jasmine's MTV Music video, I wish they would have kept it like the first part of speechless at the beginning.

I'm glad that you're enjoying the pair's development and as for your theory on Abbas, I don't want to really spoil anything but I'll tell you that Genie's entrance will be obvious. Abbas will still be an important character. God bless you back and thank you again for leaving your thoughts and beautiful compliments!

**Lynnell246 – **Agreed!Jasmine is indeed very smart. Though sometimes even the smartest people can fall short sometimes, in this case it was an oversight. From being in the "safety" of the palace for so long, she was trusting Aladdin when he assured her they'd be safe. Glad you are enjoying the progression! Thank you for continuing to leave your thoughts and lovely compliments!

**Disnerd02 – **That is such an awesome thing to hear that you get excited for chapters! I know that feeling as a reader, so to be the one bringing that excitement is so humbling. I am glad you are still enjoying this story and thank you for the lovely praises!

**KorriChan – **I have to keep you guys interested somehow! ;) Haha, but at the risk that cliffhangers aren't your thing, they should be minimal in the future I can think of one more for certain that is planned.


	11. Breaking the Walls

**A/N – **Those who have read "Far From Agrabah" will notice some familiar lines and names used for inspiration. Nothing major will be taken from the book, just general themes, names, landscape descriptions, and such. For anyone who hasn't read it yet, I highly recommend. It gives a pretty cool insight to Ababwa as a real place.

**Chapter 10: Breaking the Walls**

Jasmine hated just how much she had burdened the prince for the past couple days and the chaos only seemed to continue. Her injury stole his attention from the adoring crowds so pleased at the return of their prince. However, the moment she moved to dismount her legs collapsed beneath her. She would have flushed in embarrassment in front of the great mob, had her side not burst into a fit of agony. _An excellent way to enter a kingdom_, she thought to herself in irritation. However, the people's words of concern were enough to sooth her troubles.

Aladdin's arm was all that kept the princess on her feet as they walked the halls of the palace. The marble floors shone beautiful beneath the walls lined in rich minerals. She didn't even have the opportunity to appreciate its beauty as he hurried her along.

"The king didn't spare any expense, did he?" She chuckled to mask a groan.

"King Waleed liked his gold," Aladdin nodded in agreement.

"Waleed? Was that your," she paused before she could say father. However, Aladdin merely smiled.

"Yes, my adopted father. Our mountains are rich in minerals, but he shared it with the people. Our citizens are welcome to the palace whenever aid is needed."

"That sounds lovely," she stated with a hint of jealousy. A sudden chuckle from an unknown voice forced her attention up ahead.

"Not as lovely as the lady you've brought with you, Ali."

"Abbas," Aladdin smiled widely at the man. Based on the royal dressing, Jasmine quickly gathered who the man was. "It is good to see you, uncle."

"Likewise," the man bowed to them both. Jasmine did her best to smile through the pain, but it appeared that her condition was already obvious. Abbas' gaze twisted in fright before glancing to his adopted nephew. "A proper husband should be carrying his wife with such an injury."

"Yeah, I, um," Aladdin stuttered while gazing at the princess. His hesitation was nearly comically as it appeared that he had only just realized their proximity. Jasmine felt her own face blush at the suggestion, but did not know how best to describe their complicated relationship.

"It's alright, I am more than capable," she lied through clenched teeth.

"Capability does not equate necessity," the man argued with a firm gaze at the prince.

"Your concern is appreciated," the princess spoke formally to match the uncle's tone. "But I assure you I am fine."

"The healer's room is just up ahead," the prince promised.

"Oh yes, of course! Right this way," Abbas quickly ushered them down the hall. As they entered a room, Jasmine practically sighed in relief as she laid against the soft mattress. She whispered her gratitude while Abbas called for a healer. Aladdin began reaching for the make-shift bandage he had crafted for her, but halted just before his fingers grazed the skin. Glancing at her nervously, Jasmine nearly smirked at the behavior. Before she had the chance to grant the prince permission to touch a wound that he had already dressed, a woman walked through the doors with a tray of supplies.

"I thought we trained you better, prince Ali!" The healer joked, but Jasmine could see the guilt gnawing at her thief.

"He fought well," Jasmine answered for him. Aladdin met her gaze in surprise and she offered a smile. "Without him at my side I would most certainly have been taken."

"Taken?" Abbas glanced to his nephew with a hint of concern. "You were followed?"

"We lost them two nights ago. I covered our tracks," the prince assured.

"I see," the man appeared anything but relieved. "We should speak, my boy. Tell me of your journeys."

Aladdin glanced to her, while his worried eyes fell over her form.

"Go, I'll be just fine," she told him. He hesitated for another moment, before finally nodding. Abbas smiled as together they left her in the healer's care.

"Lie back, my lady," the woman commanded gently and Jasmine was more than happy to comply. She flinched as the torn fabric of her dress was pulled away and Aladdin's bandages were removed. The healer apologized but remained focused on her work; huffing as the broken skin came to view. "That boy should have known to have traveled with proper wrappings. This material is filthy; the skin is infected."

Swallowing nervously, Jasmine took a moment to gather enough courage to look upon the wound. Fighting the urge to vomit, she observed the vile pus surrounding the stitches.

"It's not his fault," she shook her head insistently. For the first time, she had despised the gift of education. Knowing just how severe her condition was. "Please, do not blame Alad… Ali."

"Not to worry, my dear. I think you will be pleased with our treatments, they are far more advanced than any other kingdom I know." She smiled proudly before uncapping a bottle of a strange blue substance. It looked unnatural, almost appearing to glow as the medicine was poured onto the skin. Had she not been so in awe, she would have argued against such an odd treatment; having never seen such a thing in any of her books.

"What is that?" She winced as the fluid flowed along the edges of her injury. Now there was no denying its appearance, the medicine truly was glowing.

"I'm sorry, princess. But I am sworn to keep Ababwa's knowledge. Only the prince is privileged to share our secrets," she explained with a smile.

"I suppose that I will have to find a way to get it out of him," Jasmine joked. The woman joined in her chuckle before preparing a clean bandage. After only a moment, the princess was amazed by the relief that the ointment had brought. The pain nearly disappeared entirely and when she glanced down at the damaged skin she released a gasp. "It's, it's gone?!"

Jasmine's eyes widened as if before her very eyes the pus disappeared while the skin softened to a natural color. Her fingers explored the wound and as they passed the stitching, the strings crumbled beneath her touch. Leaving behind nothing but a faint white scar where a bleeding edge should be.

"I told you, princess, our medicines are quite the invention." The healer smiled at Jasmine's shock, before covering the wound with a new bandage. However, she was uncertain that the new cloth was even needed.

"This isn't medicine, this is…" she paused while searching for the proper term. However, there was only one that could be deemed proper. With a shake of her head, the word fell from her lips in a whisper. "Magic."

The woman ignored the claim, while Jasmine's mind spun in both amazement and confusion. _How?_

"You will want to take it easy, princess. Though it appears fully healed, your body must rest and adjust to the change."

She had a difficult time believing the claim, for she felt as strong as ever. However, when she twisted in the bed to stand, she winced when her feet hit the floor. Each step became easier as she tested her body's limits. Though a discomfort remained, the nausea and pure agony had all but vanished.

"Thank you," she breathed in continued amazement.

"You are welcome, princess. A bath has been prepared for you, if you wish." The healer guided her to an adjacent room where the princess gratefully accepted the offer. A servant fetched new garments to replace the torn dress and Jasmine became awed at the comfort of Ababwa's clothing. More than once her hand came to rest at her side; ensuring that the healing was not a fluke. After finishing her bath, the princess walked the halls; shaking her head in confusion. _What was this place?_

Muffled voices caught her attention as she searched for the prince. Upon nearing an open door she could make out Aladdin's voice, joined shortly after by the man named Abbas. Her hand had been raised to invite herself in as they discussed the state of Ababwa's country. However, she froze as the uncle's tone lowered.

"So I must know," Abbas began. "You left our kingdom to greet an old friend. You can imagine my amazement when I received your letter informing us of your marriage."

"You weren't the only one to be taken by surprise," Aladdin began to chuckle before falling silent.

"Do not misunderstand me, Ali. Your bride is lovely, but you must admit the suddenness is a bit…" Abbas appeared to struggle for words. "Alarming."

"I know, I know," he grumbled in reply. "I didn't plan any of this. The moment I arrived, the sultan practically begged for me to marry her; his advisor too. I knew that they were up to something, especially when the vizier kept prying. But, I couldn't understand why they were so interested in our country."

"Ababwa has faded into legend, boy. You know that. It interests all."

"This felt different. It was like Jafar knew all along that the kingdom was real."

"Hmm," Abbas pondered before shrugging their worries off. "I would not think too much of it, boy. He is probably just a fan of a good tale. Now, tell me, what is your bride like?"

Jasmine could hear the faint sigh at the other edge of the door.

"She can't stand me."

Her heart fell at the claim. _Surely he did not think such a thing?_ After all, they had come so far in the past week. Then again, she recalled her conversation with Dalia. Though the handmaiden had attempted to joke, Jasmine had spoken truthfully before departing from Agrabah. Their time together had been out of necessity. Jasmine tried to envision their path had she not discovered his true identity. Certainly, her heart had begun to soften for the prince, but it had only melted for the thief. Given time, she was certain that his true nature would be discovered and that she would come to the realization she had upon entering the kingdom. However, the question remained, weighing heavily upon her heart. Would he believe it?

"Come now, Ali," Abbas could not restrain his laughter. "Why would she marry you if she did not care for you?"

"Because she didn't have a choice." The answer was so quiet Jasmine would not have known the words had they not been speaking of her.

"So you mean... Ali, you didn't? You forced the marriage?! What on earth was in your head, boy?!"

"I had no choice," Aladdin defended desperately. "I mean, at least I don't think… I, I don't know."

The prince paused as his voice broke ever so slightly.

"I denied the sultan at first, but then I met the others; the suitors. They were all standing together; some talked about all the ways Agrabah would benefit _their _kingdom, while others… They envisioned their wedding night."

Both men were well out of her sight, but Jasmine could only imagine the expression as his voice twisted in disgust. It took another moment to understand the gravity of his tale. When his words sunk in, her heart leapt into her throat.

It had already been known that most princes who had gathered for her hand sought ulterior benefits. And yet, hearing aloud just how awful her suitors had been, struck every emotion known to the princess. Her hands began to hurt from her fierce grip, while her stomach twisted in disgust.

"I couldn't let them," he whispered.

Her heart had enough as she forced herself backwards. Countless emotions rattled her entire being as she fought a new wave of sickness. She felt angry at the suitors, but even more-so towards her father for nearly giving his only daughter to them. There was terror at how close she had been to entering a truly hopeless marriage. And then there was guilt; so much guilt. It paralyzed the princess as she was punished by her own heart with harsh imagery. Imagery of herself wielding unnecessary blows to her prince. To her thief. All along he had been holding a shield the other way to protect her. In return, she had struck at his blindside. _What had she done?_

Jasmine searched for a private room where the emotions could be released without stirring attention. However, she only made it a few steps before something fell upon her shoulder.

"Ah!" Jasmine could not contain her yelp as she leapt away from the contact. An action that reminded her just how severe the injury had been. Ignoring the throb in her side, she relaxed as her eyes fell upon the small monkey gazing up in confusion. It chittered with a tilt of its head, as if mocking her overreaction.

"Jasmine!" Together with his uncle, Aladdin burst through the door and into the hallway.

"It's alright," she breathed a sigh of relief. Hoping her blush was not evident, she drew attention to the tiny creature. "This little guy attackedme is all."

"Abu!" Aladdin's expression glowed at the sight of the animal and Abu leapt with equal vigor into his master's arms. She smiled as the monkey hastily burrowed into the man's neck while Aladdin aggressively pet his friend. "I missed you too, buddy."

"I warned you not to leave him behind," Abbas chuckled. "He has been in quite the state since your departure."

"I'm sorry!" Aladdin chuckled as the monkey chirped angrily. "I didn't think that I would be away so long."

"Shall I fetch a servant to prepare a meal? You both must be hungry."

"Actually, I plan to retire early tonight. Our travels were taxing, to say the least." He half chuckled, but only Jasmine could see the hidden sorrow still resting at his shoulders. "I am sure Jasmine would like to eat."

"I think I will accompany you," she quickly met his gaze. Though her stomach revolted against the denial, she could not possibly part with her prince just yet. Not with so much left unspoken.

"I shall have a meal sent to your room then," Abbas bowed with a smile. "It is good to see you home, my boy."

Aladdin nodded with a smile before meeting her gaze. "Shall we?"

Before they began their walk, Abu leapt to her shoulder. Jasmine flinched in surprise but quickly relaxed as he settled there.

"He won't hurt you," he smirked at her reaction.

"I sleep with a tiger," she reminded with a smirk. "I think I can handle a little monkey."

Aladdin said nothing, though her stare lingered in curiosity as he struggled to hide his mischievous smile. Abu crawled behind her neck before return to his master's shoulder. The thief's hand came up to the monkey and the creature placed a necklace in his palm. Her necklace.

"How did…" Her hands moved to her neck to confirm it had been stolen. By the time she was glaring at the prince, he released his laughter.

"Still think you can handle him?" He chuckled while holding out the necklace for her to take. She narrowed her gaze at the pair, but smiled nonetheless.

"Very funny," she mocked. "Am I going to have to watch my back the entire time we are in Ababwa?"

"And Agrabah," he nodded while stroking the monkey's chin. "I won't leave you behind again."

"Rajah will love the company," she chuckled as Aladdin opened a door for her.

The prince's room was much smaller than she imagined and far more reserved than her own. Abu took his place at a small bed made just for him, while his master reached for a pillow before plopping it on the floor.

"You're not sleeping on the floor?" Her brow raised, searching for some sort of alternative bedding.

"Believe me, princess. I've slept in worst conditions." He smirked while retrieving a blanket.

"Aladdin," she sighed. "This is your room. I can take the floor."

"Not a chance," he spoke a bit firmly before noticing her sullen expression. His eyes drifted to her waist, where he quickly changed the subject. "How are you feeling?"

Her hand moved to the spot where the arrow had pierced her flesh. "I'm fine."

Jasmine debated confronting him over the magical ailments. However, as he began to turn towards his pathetic bedding, her heart pounded in unnecessary panic.

"Aladdin," she stopped him with a whisper. The moment he met her gaze she forgot why she stopped him, or more accurately she hadn't ever known.

There was so much to say and yet Jasmine felt lost for words as the gravity of everything fell upon her shoulders. The prince watched her, waiting for her to speak. She stared into the depths of his patient eyes, growing ever more certain that he might just forgive her for the cruel treatment. Ignoring his surprise, she stepped forward and hugged him.

Aladdin tensed the moment their bodies collided. While she waited for his arms to come around her, her heart stung when they never moved.

"I was told to never touch the princess," he reminded with a smirk.

"I had told you that I didn't mind," she remembered with a smile, but Aladdin's voice fell into a whisper.

"That permission was given to the boy," his arms remained at his side. "Not the prince."

Jasmine's arms tightened around his neck, while her lips parted in preparation to remind him that she welcomed his touch. But, she knew the truth. Recalling their time together since the wedding, she could feel nothing but remorse for her actions. _Would he even believe her if she spoke the same words that she had as a child? Would he truly believe her?_

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his shoulder. It felt as weak as the tremble in her voice, though no other words would come to her. She could feel him swallow before pulling from her arms. Her eyes closed to combat the sorrow of his rejection; no matter how deserved it was. Then, she felt his warm hands at the sides of her face.

Aladdin was hesitant as his thumbs grazed her cheeks, leaving behind a trail trembling skin. Her heart fluttered as his warmth crept closer and she forgot to breath as his lips fell upon her forehead.

It was as innocent as the kiss he had given her the day they met. Yet, even then her heart had not threatened to leap from her chest. Her eyes opened as she felt him depart. Jasmine felt frozen under his tender stare, even after he stepped backwards with a smile.

"Until tomorrow, princess."

* * *

**Review Replies**

**Mkhishe3429 – **I am so glad to hear that, it still worries me some days but as we get further along in the story I continue to be hopeful that I'll be able to get through the entire story. I really don't like leaving stories unfinished. Thank you for the lovely compliments and I am glad that you are enjoying the story!

**Denz-El – **Layl will be missed, but I am glad that you are still enjoying the story! I figured we had enough evidence from the movie that both Aladdin and Jasmine were the humble type. Particularly with Jasmine's desire to be with her people and how she acted during her journey to the market. Also, *high fives* Peace be with you, fello Catholic! I appreciate your willingness to be patient for the upcoming chapters, I'll do my best to keep the pace of each release date manageable. Thanks for reading and God bless!

**Detail **– Yes it was! Good catch!

**Alysscassandra – **Aww thank you very much! Honestly, it just takes practices. I go back and read some of my first story and I just want to vomit haha Man it was bad… But, that's how you learn! I still think I have a long way to go but I appreciate your lovely positivity and compliments! I'm glad that the different genres are blending nicely. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

**KorrieChan – **Awesome to hear! I am glad you liked it and I hope you enjoy Ababwa! If you're interested, I would definitely recommend checking out Aisha Saeed's book that I mention at the beginning of the chapter. I think you'll like her take on Ababwa. Thanks for reading

**Annunminuialiel – **Awesome, I love hearing that! Glad you are still enjoying the story and I'm honored that you have read some chapters multiple times! One of my primary goals is to keep the characters believable, so I'm glad to see that you think they are in character. Thanks for reading!


	12. Moments Returned

**Chapter 11: Moments Returned**

Jasmine breathed in the fresh air as the morning sun warmed her skin. Never before had she realized how much of a privilege it was to simply not feel pain. As her hand grazed the once torn skin of her belly, she smiled when the touch failed to harm her. Leaning against the rail, the princess watched as the sun bathed Ababwa in a warm glow. Aladdin's balcony was not as large as her own, but the view was equally as beautiful.

The touch of small hands at her leg didn't even phase the princess as Abu crawled to sit at her shoulder. She smiled at the monkey, bringing a gentle finger up to stroke his chin. "Good morning, Abu. What are you looking for?"

"Treasures," Aladdin chuckled from behind them. "Every morning he would help me pick pockets during our final days in Agrabah."

"I see," she raised her brow while carefully examining the monkey's empty paws. She watched him carefully until he leapt from her shoulder, making certain that the creature left empty handed. "Couldn't get me this time?"

"Perhaps he was playing a different role." Jasmine met the prince's gaze in question, but he merely smiled before holding up a golden bracelet. She reached for the wrist that now laid bare, before glaring playfully at the thief.

"That wasn't fair," her cheeks widened at their own will.

"You think thieves play fair?" Aladdin chuckled before reaching for her arm. He hesitated, meeting her eyes before placing the bracelet around her wrist. She was transfixed by the shiver that a simple touch could give, especially when not long ago the very same fingers at her skin would have repulsed her.

"How do you do that?" Jasmine asked.

"Do what?"

"I didn't feel a single thing when you stole it," she spoke in admiration.

"I didn't steal it, I borrowed it," he corrected with a smirk. "It's just like anything, you just need practice."

"I see," she raised her brow. "So you steal from women often?"

"Is that jealousy I hear, princess?" He smirked. Jasmine felt her face flush as she shook her head, pretending to take interest in the scenery below.

"Teach me," she begged with a smile.

"How to be a thief?" His own brow rose before he chuckled.

"You doubt my abilities?" She challenged lightly.

"No, no, I would never dream of doubting you, princess." He smirked. "Especially when you have an advantage over me."

"How so?"

"You're a woman. And a beautiful one at that." Jasmine tensed, moving to glare at the prince. She had prepared to ask his meaning before Aladdin stepped closer. Her heart trembled as he came nearer than they had ever been. Well, aside from a few involuntary moments during her injury. This, this was different.

Her gaze fixated upon his eyes, taking extra care to avoid dropping her stare just a few inches lower. The emotions were almost too much to bear before he whispered. "It's all about distraction."

"What?" She hardly managed to speak. While wrestling with the decision to step away or to move closer, he answered for them both.

Jasmine swallowed her disappointment as he stepped backwards. And his smirk almost filled her with sorrow, before he held up a hair piece for her to see. The princess didn't even bother reaching to the back of her hair to know it had been taken.

"Once you master the motions, _you'll _be able to steal from anyone, princess." He boasted.

"An odd tactic to use to try and gain my trust," she raised her brow again, moving to retrieve the hairpin from his palm. However, he tucked the piece of metal into his shirt pocket. "What are you doing?"

"Steal it back," he ordered with a smile.

"You're joking," she narrowed her gaze but Aladdin remained unchanged.

"Youasked me to teach you," he reminded with a chuckle. Shaking her head, the princess failed to mask her own laughter.

A knock on the door halted their petty battle and Aladdin beckoned the servant in.

"Prince Ali," the man bowed. "A breakfast has been prepared."

"Thank you, we will be on our way in just a moment."

Jasmine took the opportunity to reach for his pocket, however the moment her fingertips reached the cloth, his hand clasped around her wrist.

"You really think I'd make it that easy?" Aladdin mocked before releasing her arm, patting the pocket that still contained her hairpiece. Her glare seemed ineffective as he turned from her with a smirk. "Come on, princess. I'm starving."

* * *

Aladdin showed her the city. All the way from the simple bakery shops to the incredible menagerie, containing animals seen only in her books. There were countless peaks where a man could bring a woman to romance her. A notion that she did not entirely reject, though she only hoped that the prince sought more than a beautiful sight.

It wasn't until after dinner that he brought the princess to what quickly became her favorite place in the city: the cartography shop. There were countless maps, works of art in their own right, and each one only made the world seem that much bigger. She would have stayed there the entire night sorting through the different worlds, had Aladdin not practically dragged her from the shop.

"We'll return tomorrow," he promised with a smirk. A promise that she would make sure he kept to.

"I can't believe you have a shop like that," she spoke in admiration. "I have never seen so many books."

"Perhaps we can bring some home with us," he replied as they walked.

"Really?" Jasmine nearly stopped in her tracks.

"Sure," he merely shrugged. "Anything you want."

"Anything?" Her brow raised playfully. "What if I wanted to bring your menagerie?"

Aladdin chuckled at the thought. "Then I suppose we'll parade into Agrabah astride an elephant."

Together they shared a laugh before nearing a large crowd. The princess tensed, taking a step closer to the prince. Such a ruckus could only mean that a riot had started. However, she quickly realized just how different their kingdoms truly were. The people were laughing and dancing around one another, not fighting for scraps of food or coin. For the briefest moment, the crowd opened to reveal the band entertaining the mob.

"This place is so wonderful," she shook her head in disbelief. Aladdin mumbled his agreement beside her and she began to understand the reason for his hesitation. It didn't make sense; Jasmine could clearly see and feel everything around them. The people lived in bliss as they danced in safe streets with full bellies. She had been cured by their very own medicines and yet, Ababwa's perfection felt… impossible. Recalling the thief's words on the first night of their journey, she could not help but agree. The moment they had stepped foot in Ababwa, it felt like stepping into a dream. Jasmine could only wonder if it was just a matter of time before she woke.

"I don't suppose that you'd like to join them?" Aladdin broke her thoughts. She glanced at the prince and he pointed to a lone man in the crowd. "I think that gentleman over there is working up the courage to ask you."

"Oh?" She smirked. "He is quite handsome."

"No, you did that wrong. You were supposed to say that I was the handsome one," he glared jokingly. Jasmine chuckled at his antics before grasping his hand.

"Come on," she tugged him along. As they reached the edge of the crowd, she turned towards the prince. Her eyes fell to the pocket still holding her hairpiece and she met him with a smile. "So tell me, where did a thief learn to dance?"

"Well, thievery in itself is its own dance," he smirked while taking her hands. "However, more accurately, the queen taught me."

"My mother used to teach me dances from her home kingdom," she explained as she was spun slowly. "We used to hold the harvest festival outside of the gates before she died."

"I remember," he nodded. "My mum loved taking me. Though our last time together I gave her quite the fright."

"How so?" Jasmine asked while her hand slipped carefully through the entrance of his pocket. She struggled to refrain from displaying a satisfied smile when her fingers clasped around the cold metal.

"I snuck away to find the queen," he smiled. "She was handing out candies."

"So you were a reckless child?" Her brow raised mischievously.

"I seem to recall a certain little girl running straight into danger," he reminded.

"That's different, I didn't think anyone was allowed to touch me." She argued lightly. Aladdin however, grew serious. The prince's hand tensed around hers and she almost felt intimidated by the intensity of his stare.

"You knew he would have hurt you the moment you threw yourself over me." His voice was low. "I will not have my savior undervaluing her bravery."

Her own body tensed. Both perturbed by the sudden shift in tone, yet flattered by his declaration. As if sensing her distress the prince spun her again before her hands clasped on his shoulders. Neither one noticed the end of the song until the crowd broke into applause. Jasmine watched the musicians bow in gratitude before feeling a tug at her hand.

Aladdin smiled. "Come on. I want to show you something."

* * *

Jasmine's legs had already begun to ache early on as the path grew steep. She tried gazing up past Aladdin, but the darkness of the night prevented her from seeing the end of their road.

"You could have warned me that we'd be climbing a mountain," she spoke through ragged breaths.

"We're almost there," he assured.

Her hand moved to hold the spot where her injury had been and she nearly panicked as a pang returned. It was a subtle throb, but she could not help but fear that it would grow. The princess was relieved when the thief finally came to a halt.

"Watch your step," he explained before holding out his hand. She accepted the help as he guided her through the rough path. As they came to a ledge bathed in the light from the city below, he began searching the horizon. "It should be, ah, right there."

Jasmine followed his finger. Her eyes squinted as she gazed upon the darkened landscape, until they finally came upon the slightest hint of light in the distance. "Is that…"

"Agrabah," he smiled. Her heart lurched in recognition of the palace spires, alit by its array of torches. Even at such a great distance, the city was beautiful. "I used to come up here when I grew home sick. Dreaming about the day I could return."

Jasmine felt herself nodding. "Ababwa is beautiful. But it's not home."

Aladdin mumbled his agreement before they both moved to sit. Together they sat in silence, enjoying the soft sounds of laughter and singing below. That, and the pleasantries of each other's company.

"I wish our people could be this happy," she sighed.

"They will be," he promised.

"You sound so confident."

"Of course. Just think of beneficial a thief could be in a seat of power." He joked.

"You don't say," she smirked. Claiming her opportunity, she raised the hairpin for him to see. His eyes widened as he checked his empty pocket.

"Princess Jasmine, you little thief," he smirked. "You'll be picking pockets in no time."

"Please," she rolled her eyes. "I have no need to steal."

"You think that now, but wait until you see a gorgeous golden bracelet that you just can't resist." He raised his brow jokingly.

"I've never understood the obsession over gold," she shook her head.

"What's not to like? It's both strong and beautiful. Like you," he explained. She swallowed as her face flushed at the comment. "Royals wear it to convey as much. It intimidates those foolish enough to challenge them."

"So you're saying I'm frightening?" She raised her brow.

"That is what you gathered?" Aladdin smiled through an exasperated chuckle. "I gave you two compliments!"

"And an insult," she argued playfully. Their shoulders grazed one another more than once throughout their laughter, a touch that did not go unnoticed by the princess. Her heart pulsed at the feeling and she casually leaned into his warm reach. It was then that she noticed him staring.

"What?" She swallowed awkwardly.

"It's nice to see you like this," he spoke softly. "I dare say that you look happy."

Jasmine ducked her gaze once again. Recalling his plea what felt like so long ago. _I just want you to be happy, _he had said. Though it had felt impossible then, she examined her fluttering heart. The ledge they sat upon displayed the span of freedom she had gained, a freedom that she hadn't even been allowed before her mother's passing. Then, their proximity surrounded her in a blanket of warmth and despite their nearness, she wished to be closer. And his eyes, those warm comforting eyes that appeared to shine only for her. Her heart pounded as her mind raced to catch up to the realization that he had succeeded in his promise. He had helped her find peace.

"I haven't treated you very nicely," she noted quietly.

"No, you really haven't," he chuckled, despite the severity of his agreement. His eyes gleamed as he continued to joke. "Pretty terribly actually."

"You are insufferable," she couldn't resist a laugh. "You are not making it easy to apologize."

His laughter continued for a short while before he shook his head with a smile. "You don't owe me an apology."

"Yes I do," she disagreed as the seriousness built between them. "You've been nothing but kind to me."

Jasmine released a deep breath before finding the words once again.

"For so long I didn't want you to be good. I wanted to be angry at my father and lov… liking you would have taken that away."

She stopped herself from declaring a term she didn't understand. This couldn't possibly be what love was. _Could it?_

"Jasmine, I understand," he met her gaze. Within a moment she could see the slightest hints of tears building with those eyes, though he never let them fall. "I know it's difficult to believe, but I didn't ask for any of this."

His eyes searched her, no doubt searching for any sign of trust beneath her stare. Jasmine felt consumed by guilt, knowing that without overhearing his conversation the night before she might have turned to doubt at his claim. When she did not protest, his eyes ducked to the floor in shame.

"I came to Agrabah just for a chance to see you again. _Maybe_ with the slightest hopes of courting you; if that had been something you wanted. But everything changed when I learned that you would be forced to wed that day. And then I met the others," he stopped to swallow his words. As his jaw clenched, she forced herself to reach for his hand.

"They were vile," she finished for him. "I know."

"I could hardly bear entering your room that night. And to see you trembling in fear of me; my brave savior, afraid of _me_," his jaw clenched even tighter. "I must admit, I had never felt such hatred for anyone before that moment. I despised your father. I would never allow my daughter to endure such a thing."

As a tear rolled along his cheek, her fingers twitched to wipe it away. However, before she mustered the courage he removed it himself.

"I never wanted you to endure that."

Her heart became troubled at the claim. She desperately wished to tell him just the same, that she would never have dreamed of giving him so much strife. Though she knew the comfort would be undeserved.

"Thank you," she finally whispered. "All this time I had stubbornly believed that you wished to steal my freedom. All the while you meant to set me free. Without you, I am afraid what would have happened to Agrabah."

"Many of them would have turned to war with Agrabah's resources," Aladdin scoffed without humor. However, he attempted so smile a moment later. "Then again, it's entertaining to think of the ways you could have outwitted them. That one prince, Anders, he had the brain the size of a date."

"I've met him," she rolled her eyes with a smile. "I don't know how he breathed with so many furs."

"Leave it to a fool to arrive to a desert in northern attire." He shook his head. "They were all fools."

"Tell me something I don't know," she laughed. Aladdin watched her for a moment before smiling.

"You're beautiful."

Jasmine became taken aback by his answer.

"I'm told that all the time," she raised her brow. Her heart tightened at his attempt at flattery. Jasmine supposed she could understand why others might find it strange how much she despised compliments of form. However, after years of royals seeking only her beauty, she found the comments to be hollow.

"But you don't believe it." His smiled remained, though there was a hint of sorrow behind it. "At least not fully. Everyone sees your perfect hair, your gorgeous eyes. No one talks about your heart. No one talks about you're love for your people, or the way your eyes brighten when you explore something new. More painfully, you don't notice the children's adoration every time you visit that orphanage, nor how much it means to them that you'll spare them even a moment."

Jasmine watched him carefully while her mind was slow to process his words. She was used to being a shadow. She was used to her father's insistence that the palace comfort came before all of Agrabah's. No matter how painful it might have been, she had grown used to the understanding that no one in the palace cared about her zeal for their people. She certainly never imagined that a prince could see it.

"You are beautiful princess, all the way through. If you believe nothing else I tell you, I hope that it is this."

Jasmine struggled to look away shyly as his soft gaze entranced her. She nearly shook her head; the man was just as impossible as his perfect country. However, with him, every moment felt so real.

She didn't even notice that he was leaning closer, until she felt his breath upon her lips. With a flutter of her heart, she realized his intentions. He hesitated as their noses touched, searching her gaze for permission. Jasmine's eyes closed as her chin tilted forward. With both hearts pounding so fiercely, neither seemed to notice the nearing footsteps.

"Prince Ali?"

Aladdin stifled a groan as Jasmine flinched at the voice. They both turned just in time to see an exhausted servant making his way along the path.

"Your majesty," the boy bowed through heavy breaths. "Abbas requests your council."

"Uh, thank you," Aladdin cleared his throat as he recovered from their interruption. Jasmine smiled, despite the overwhelming disappointment as he stood. His glance was apologetic as he helped the princess to her feet and the lights below eliminated his face enough for her to see his embarrassment. Swallowing her own emotions, she walked besides the prince to return to the city below.

* * *

Jasmine watched the lights slowly fade amongst the array of streets from Aladdin's balcony. An hour passed since the prince had bid her goodnight, not knowing how long his attention was needed elsewhere. Though she had attempted sleep, her anxious heart refused to calm. Releasing a heavy breath, she began to pace alongside the railing.

The princess scolded herself for feeling so strangely. She was not some foolish girl that allowed emotions to rule her. However, Jasmine scolded herself further when she remembered just how false that claim truly was. She supposed the sight might have been comical to a bystander, as she wrestled with her own thoughts; scoffing as her heart and mind battled for dominion over her emotions. It was all so foolish.

Only weeks ago she couldn't stand being in the same room as the prince, though now she could hardly bare an hour in solitude. More than once she attempted to redirect her focus. To concoct a proper plan as to how the pair would return home to a kingdom where a sinister man was doing who knows what. And yet, her mind continued to return and the princess' heart lurched every time her thoughts drifted.

She flinched at the sound of the door opening and she did her best to avoid displaying her conflict. _What would he think of her if he knew how her hour had been spent?_

"You're still awake?" He asked in surprise.

"I, I couldn't sleep," she cleared her throat.

Aladdin simply nodded before placing his coat on a chair. He didn't even appear to notice her distress before moving to refresh his make-shift bedding. She stared at the bed where she should have been fast asleep by then, where she should be headed now. Yet, her pounding heart begged her to act; to put a cease to the overwhelming desire that haunted her since they parted.

She thought of the past month; of her sneers, her anger, and constant criticisms of the prince. A lesser man would have given up long ago. And yet, here he was, faithfully at her side.

"Are you okay?" His voice snapped her from her trance. Aladdin walked to her. As he moved, her eyes fell to the base of his neck. His night shirt was cut low, offering a clear view of the familiar pendant hanging at his neck. She couldn't believe that it had taken her so long to notice the necklace, as the cord had been there all along. Without thinking, her fingers moved to rest at the teal tiger.

"I can't believe you kept it, after all those years," she breathed. Aladdin swallowed nervously before glancing down to see the hand at his chest.

"You did promise that it would help me find my way," he whispered while his fingers came up to graze the back of her hand. Aladdin watched carefully and Jasmine could sense his readiness to retreat the moment she'd protest. Taking her hand gently, he tested his limits with a short kiss at her knuckle. Her heart fluttered and when she did not pull from him, he placed another at her fingers; trailing until each felt his warm touch. "After all these years, I never imagined it would help me find you."

Jasmine waited under his tender gaze. His eyes continued to search her own, once more looking for permission. Beneath her chest, her heart fell deeply. Knowing that it was by her own actions that filled him with doubt.

She didn't deserve it; any of it. Not his fierce commitment to protect her, not his willingness to welcome her into his world, not those same kind eyes that had looked upon her since their first meeting. Her mind sorted through an array of apologies owed to him, but no words felt great enough to wash away the pain she had caused him. So instead, she kissed him.

The moment their lips touched, she feared that her heart would burst. Aladdin melted into the kiss, wrapping her in a comfortable hold. He was warm and soft and so very different from their first kiss. Jasmine deepened the touch, desperate to drown the thought of such a cold memory.

Her hands moved to grip his shirt, giving her just a moment longer before he broke from her. She basked in their nearness a moment longer before opening her eyes; meeting his tender gaze.

"Goodnight, princess," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N – **Yall… I have gotten waaay more support on this story then I ever imagined I'd get. Thank you all you beautiful people leaving comments, dropping favs/follows/kudos, or even those just stopping in to read.

I am starting to get a bit rushed in replying to comments/reviews, so I feel this is a good time to bring up this subject since the last story this happened it translated to some as me being short or irritated. I am NEVER mad/irritated when replying to reviews (including angry ones). I absolutely love being able to communicate with all of you, (please keep doing so!) I just never want anyone to get the wrong impression if something I write comes off wrong. Visualize happy Pikachu(shout-out to my icon)… if he could talk… and was a woman. ;) Hope you enjoyed the fluff of this chapter!

**Review Replies: **

**Denz-El – **And with your spirit. ;) Yeah I jumped the gun on posting that note, but for realz now, we probably will slow down. I'm trying to stay ahead and have the 1st draft of the next chapter done before I post the chapter before it, but as of now that is slipping. However, at the very worst, It should be at least a chapter a week. I don't think it will be slower than that unless it's very long. Anyways! I am glad you caught that line, I really enjoyed writing that moment. Blue magic is a clue, however we still won't get actual Genie answers for probably *checking my outline* fiveish chapters. But, I promise it should all make sense eventually. Thanks again for reading!

**PrimaImperatrix – Chap 10: **I too have been terrible at keeping up with commenting, though I have been reading your lovely story! I need to get better at remembering to leave a comment, I usually read on my lunch breaks. I hope the tending and caring didn't leave you disappointed!

**Chap 11: **Haha Not yet! I love your little headcannon xD Though I feel I should probably clarify at the risk of accidentally hyping up false expectations, I don't write smut and any "marital" moments will simply be implied without going into great detail. I only explain to avoid ruining any potential expectations :) Hope you continue to enjoy the story! Thanks for reading!

**Classified Director 101 – **Oh hey that is awesome to hear! Glad you enjoyed that chapter so much Thanks for reading!

**Lilaaanlt – **Thank you! For your feedback on Jasmine being a bit OOC, that's sort of intentional though only to a extent. I'm curious of your thoughts going forward, I think this particular chapter is where we should have our true Jasmine back. So definitely let me know if that feeling persists and I'll take a deeper dive. Would you be willing to share any specific scenes or moments where you feel this way? Or is it just in general? I appreciate the feedback! Glad you're still enjoying it. And yes! This chapter and the next one will focus on romance before we hop back into some mystery and action. Though the romantic scenes will be fairly chaste, I don't write smut though I'll imply any marital moments when the time comes. Thanks again for reading!

**CrazyFangirl – **Yeah I sort of jumped the gun leaving that comment, but now we probably will slow down. I'm trying to stay ahead and have the 1st draft of the next chapter done before I post the chapter before it, but as of now that is slipping as I've caught up to myself. However, at the very worst, It should be at least a chapter a week. I don't think it will be slower than that unless it's very long. Glad you're still enjoying the story and I totally agree, that movie chemistry was fantastic! Thanks for reading!


	13. In Another World

**A/N – **I apologize for the extra length of waiting time, but I wanted this chapter to be well done. So hopefully you guys enjoy yourself! Heads up, next chapter is planned to be a bit shorter than usual.

* * *

**Chapter 12: In Another World**

Jasmine woke half blissfully. Her head rose and fell with the gentle rhythm of the thief's breath, while her hip began to bruise from the hard floor. At her back, Jasmine could feel Aladdin's gentle strokes through the fabric of her gown as the memories of the prior night returned. She recalled the excitement of exploring the city, the amazing array of shops, and the beauty of its landscape. Yet, none of the day's pleasantries came close to the gift he had given her that night.

Jasmine faintly recalled lying sleepless upon the bed, before her anxious heart forced the move to the floor. She remembered debating the action for so long, foolishly fearing his displeasure as the princess crawled beside the resting thief. And she recalled smiling as his arms had snaked around her while she fell to a blissful slumber.

"The floor is hard," Jasmine groaned as her hip throbbed in protest.

"That would be why I gave you the bed," he remarked with a small chuckle. A moment later she felt his lips against her forehead.

"How have you been doing this?" She attempted to adjust to relieve her aching hip.

"If you only knew of the places I slept during my years on the streets," he smirked. "You'd find this floor to be a blessing. Though, you also wouldn't come near me ever again."

"Cockroaches for bunkmates?" She joked but her head shook with his scoff.

"Please, I've eaten cockroaches. It's scorpions that you need to watch out for," he admitted. Jasmine's eyes snapped open as she moved to gaze at the prince. She was only disturbed when his calm expression remained, before Aladdin merely smirked. "Relax, it's not as bad as it sounds. Once you get past the legs, it's like a crunchy sandwich."

"Aladdin," she couldn't determine whether or not to scold him for taking the claim so lightheartedly. _How many others suffered just as he?_

Her hand was captured by his own, but the emotions refused the joy of feeling his kiss at her palm.

"It's been a long time since I've had to resort to such means," he assured. Though she nodded in appreciation, Jasmine could not shake the overwhelming weight of her kingdom's state. Since her father refused to bear it, she had no choice but to accept the burden of Agrabah's suffering.

"Our people," she whispered her troubles aloud.

"Are strong," he stated firmly. "They will endure while we figure out how to provide for them."

"We should return home," she sighed against his chest. The thief's fingers traced her cheek before lifting her chin. The moment his lips graced her own, her heart found a bit of peace. She nearly groaned when he parted far too quickly.

"Not until you've healed," he stated sternly.

"I feel fine," she assured.

"Is that why you were holding your side last night?" His brow raised and she flushed in embarrassment.

"If you noticed, why didn't you offer to carry me?" She challenged playfully, though Aladdin merely chuckled.

"I had no desire to be slapped," he groaned in discomfort as he sat up. While the princess rose with him, her own body protested the movement. "So princess, what would you like to do today?"

"I think you already know the answer to that," she smirked, thinking of the countless maps waiting to be explored in the cartography shop.

"Anything the lady wants," Aladdin chuckled while rising from the floor. As he helped the princess to her feet, she could not help but ask.

"How long before we can return home?"

"Tired of Ababwa already?" he raised his brow.

"You know my worries," she reminded. Aladdin nodded in understanding.

"We'll visit the healer today, but there is no telling what our journey home will bring." He spoke seriously. "Jafar is likely waiting for us. We should enjoy these moments, while we have them."

Jasmine sighed before nodding. However, it wasn't until she felt a pair of warm hands cup the sides of her face before she finally smiled. Her gaze lifted to meet his own and she welcomed another kiss. It was slow and short however, but it was enough to lift her spirits.

"Everything will be okay," he promised against her lips. "Trust me, princess."

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Jasmine sprawled the endless array of maps along the table of Ahmed's shop. Even after spending hours upon hours in the store, she still managed to find something new. There was no plan as she read each page, searching over lands she could never visit. There was simply the joy of expanding her mind.

Aladdin groaned as he entered the shop and Jasmine noticed the way he held his neck.

"What's wrong?"

"My neck is starting to really protest sleeping on marble," he groaned while rubbing his back.

"You'll get no sympathy from me," she smiled. "I gave you permission to rest beside me days ago."

"I can't do that, princess." He smirked. "You would be unable to resist me."

Jasmine could not help but blush. Though her offer had been one of pure innocence, her stomach churned at the knowledge that they had been bound in marriage for nearly two months. And yet, despite the great fondness she had found for her prince, she could not help but feel that something was missing.

"Or I would tire of your snoring and recant my offer," she masked her concern without looking up from her work.

"I don't snore," he scoffed.

"You sound so confident," she smiled as he stepped beside her.

"You would have killed me the first night." His lips grazed the side of her head. As she fell back against Aladdin's chest, his arms hesitantly snaked around her belly. Twisting her neck, she kissed his chin in reassurance.

Though nearly two weeks had passed since their arrival in Ababwa, his confidence continued to waver. So far had they come in such a short bit of time, and yet it seemed that he could not shake the fear of an outburst. After enduring her abuse, she could not blame the prince's hesitation. He would revolt against the use of such a harsh term, yet she knew better. The ache in her chest was impossible to banish, while every terrible memory of her treatment plagued each moment of bliss.

"Stop it," he whispered into her shoulder.

"Stop what?" Jasmine raised her brow.

"I know what you're thinking about. Again." Aladdin groaned before tightening his hold. Jasmine let out a sigh, troubled that she had become so easy to read.

"I judged my father so harshly for allowing himself to fall for Jafar's influence," she explained. "In the midst of it all, I allowed myself to fall to hatred."

"Jasmine…"

"Stop defending me," she whispered; quickly shutting her eyes to combat the tears of frustration. "I was someone I revile. I was awful."

"I know a thing or two about losing oneself in the midst of chaos," the thief ignored her commands with a smile as his gentle kisses against her chin began to unravel her self-hatred. "I became a thief, something my own mother reviled."

"She would have forgiven you," Jasmine stated immediately.

"Yes. Just as I forgive you," Aladdin smiled against her skin. Jasmine sighed deeply upon realizing his trap.

"That wasn't fair." She groaned before escaping his grasp to face him. Her hands began to play with the edges of his collar. "Besides, it's different. You deserved her forgiveness."

"You are the most stubborn woman," his head tilted back with a groan, finally causing her to laugh. Her fingers twisted into his shirt before pulling him back to claim a kiss. He broke it all too soon when he failed to contain his smile. "Does that mean you finally accept?"

"It sounds awful when you say it that way," she complained.

"Jasmine, tell me you're sorry so I can accept it and we can move on with our lives."

"It's not that I don't want to," she shook her head sadly. "It's that I haven't earned it."

"We have the rest of our lives to wait for that moment," he paused to gather her hands, placing a lasting kiss on each. "I forgive you. That's what you do for the people you love."

She flinched at the term.

"You… What?"

"You're surprised?" His brow raised in genuine confusion.

"You mean, you," she shook her head in disbelief. _It was too soon, _she thought to herself. However, there had been times that she had wondered about the persistent flare every time he neared. _Was this truly love?_ She hadn't known the term since the passing of her mother. And shortly after, it had felt as if she had lost her father. _Was she even capable of love anymore?_ "Are you sure?"

"Jasmine," he shook his head with a smile. While his tender gaze bore into the very depths of her soul. "I've always loved you."

Jasmine wondered if she should retort playfully to combat the loss for words. She could already feel the blush in her cheeks. It only continued to perplex the princess that after two weeks her thief still managed to mount a surprise. While his patient eyes watched her carefully, Jasmine dismissed the idea of tarnishing their moment. She should return his pledge with one of her own, she realized. However, when her mouth fell open and words had failed her, she stepped closer to close the gap between them.

She loved the way he melted into her kiss. His arms slowly moved around her, while her own did the same. There was a difference in the way his hand held the back of her neck, as he deepened the contact more fervently than ever before. Her heart pounded with renewed desire as she poured her emotions into his lips.

They forced themselves to part when the shop owner's footsteps sounded around the corner, while both contained a groan.

"Ahmed," Aladdin nodded politely, though even she could hear the slightest hint of irritation at the interruption.

"Good evening, prince Ali," he smiled. "Enjoying your final moments in Ababwa? It will be a shame to see you go."

"Yes, it will be difficult to leave. But, Abbas has proven himself to be a noble leader. Ababwa is in safe hands."

"Of course," Ahmed smiled before gazing upon the piles of maps that Jasmine had gathered. "I will miss you most of all, princess. It is a rare sight to have a visitor who share's my love for the world."

"Your shop is truly a treasure," Jasmine smiled. "Thank you for sharing it."

"My pleasure," Ahmed bowed before returning to his work.

Jasmine too, returned to her studies for a bit longer before following Aladdin from the store. Her heart fell as reality sunk in and she only hoped her memory would absorb every bit of knowledge that had been gained.

"So princess, it's our last night in Ababwa. What would you like to do?" He asked just as the sun began its descent.

"Are you ever going to tell me how it's all done?" She asked boldly. Aladdin tilted his chin in confusion. "Your medicines, your endless supplies of food and water, and more treasures than any kingdom combined. It shouldn't be possible, Aladdin. How does Ababwa manage?"

"I'm… I'm not supposed to," he struggled to answer. He gazed over their surroundings, searching for wandering eyes. When he failed to find anyone interested in them, he tugged her hand to follow. "Come with me."

"Where are we…"

"Shh," he quickly begged for silence. He brought her to a seemingly abandoned building and the rough exterior sent a chill through the princess. In a city with so much, she was surprised that such a tattered place existed. As Aladdin picked the lock, she nervously looked over the broken boards and crumbling marble. With an aggressive tug, the princess worried the door would fall from its frame. Jasmine stepped into the dark home, as Aladdin swiftly closed the door behind them. She wondered if they should light a torch, but the thief dragged her onwards into the dark.

"Aladdin?" She grew nervous the further they walked. However, a faint blue glow illuminated the path ahead. She wasn't sure how they had ended up in a tunnel, where they were no doubt underneath the city. As they stepped closer into the light, she nearly gasped at the sight of a pool. The water was thick and glowing, just like the medicine the healer used to treat the princess.

"What is that?" She gasped.

"This is how Ababwa thrives," Aladdin answered while playfully stirring the liquid with a stick. As he pulled the dead wood from the pool, a few leaves sprouted through the blue glow. Jasmine watched, mesmerized as the impossible took place right before their eyes. "King Waleed called it the blood of a djinn. We use it to grow crops and the animals that drink it produce double what a normal beast would. Oh, and medicines of course. It can heal even the most dire wound."

"But, what is it? How did you find it?"

Aladdin simply shrugged. "I don't know. Waleed and Abbas never liked to talk about it. I gave up trying when they started to get furious at my questions. All they would say is that it was Ababwa's lifeblood and without it the country would fall."

"This could help so many people," Jasmine shook her head in disbelief. "Not just Agrabah, think of all the kingdoms we could help."

"Princess, take another look." He nodded to the pool. She nearly asked for his meaning before noticing the marks on the stone just above the strange water.

"It's going down," she sighed.

"Abbas predicts that there won't even be enough for the next decade. He's been agitated to say the least," he paused while sorting through his thoughts. "He's become obsessive. After King Waleed's death, he buried himself into his studies. Some days, I could hear him mumbling something about having to find some lamp."

"A lamp?"

"That's what he said," the prince shrugged. With a sigh, Aladdin's gaze fell. "I am worried about him. And for Ababwa. I don't know what will happen when the pool runs dry."

"Your people are smart," she grasped his arm reassuringly. "They will evolve."

"Centuries, Jasmine. They have lived with this pond for centuries. How could they possibly adjust to such a change?"

With a smile, she gently grasped the sides of his face to kiss his forehead. "Have faith in your people, just as you do in ours."

He waited a moment before nodding.

"I suppose you are right."

"Of course I am," Jasmine smirked, hoping to lift his spirits. His lips curved in the slightest as he nodded once more.

"We should go. Abbas will kill me if he knows I brought you down here." He chuckled before taking her hand. Before they left, the princess took a final look at the magical water. Jasmine was uncertain why her stomach churned at the sight, nor why her heart fluttered anxiously in the presence of the substance. Jasmine only wished that she could learn more about it, but was thankful to see the open sky as they reached the streets.

As they wandered along the roads, Jasmine took in all the sights she had become accustom to over the past couple weeks. She smiled at the children who she had met, happily receiving their embraces. The princess was surprised to see their tears when they came to understand that it would be their last meeting. Jasmine took her time bidding them farewell and she vowed to never forget their names.

When they began the journey back to their room, Jasmine noticed a pleasant sound.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Sounds like singing," Aladdin shrugged.

"What's the occasion?"

"Not sure," his hand tugged hers as they moved to explore the beautiful song. The building was enormous and entirely constructed from marble. As they walked through the large doorway Aladdin tugged the princess backwards before she could walk into the large crowd. Placing a finger over his mouth, he gestured for her to remain quiet as he whispered. "It's a wedding."

The prince guided her up a set of steps where they emerged onto a balcony overlooking the scene. Jasmine gasped at the large crowd as they quieted for the pair at the end of the aisle and she could not help but smile at the beautiful scene.

The groom gazed upon his bride with just as much affection that her own thief would offer. Their families smiled, while some released tears of joy at the couple's binding, and the bride could hardly contain her own tears as the man recited his vows. Jasmine felt selfish when her heart lurched painfully.

"They look so happy," she stated quietly. Jasmine glanced in longing as she wondered if their Imam back home would be willing to perform another wedding. A true wedding.

Though they were bound by law, the princess desperately wished that they had married under different terms. She imagined a ceremony surrounded by loved ones, rather than foreign diplomats. A ceremony built on love. They had both been robbed from a single pleasant memory of their own wedding and Jasmine wanted to curse the unfairness of it all.

Glancing at Aladdin, a twinge of fear flowed through her; recalling just how sickened she had felt reciting her vows. She hadn't meant them and she certainly had not loved him. Jasmine couldn't help but fear that in the heaven's eyes, their marriage had in some way not been valid. However, her heart fell deeper when she finally accepted the knowledge that they could not wed again. Their contract had already been signed.

"I wish our wedding could have been this way." The words escaped before she could realize the offense, thankfully Aladdin merely nodded in agreement. Grasping her hand, the prince sighed.

"You're not the only one who wishes that day could have gone differently."

Glancing at the pair below, preparing to recite their own vows, Jasmine could not help but ask. "Would you marry me? Now, after everything that has happened. Would you still have married me?"

Aladdin tensed and for a moment she believed she had hurt him; having appeared as if the very question was appalling. However, the prince stated firmly. "In a heartbeat, princess. I would do it all again."

Jasmine smiled at his promise, before returning to the scene below. Squeezing his hand in gratitude.

"Why does your Imam wear such strange robes?"

"Because he's a priest," he corrected.

"You house priests?" She flinched in surprise, before wondering if she had offended him. She was filled with relief when he chuckled.

"Ababwa is home to all," he explained. "The king told me that he stumbled here dying of thirst long ago. The queen took pity on him, but truth be told he has done much for our poor."

"Ababwa continues to amaze me," she shook her head in disbelief.

"We have the same goals," Aladdin shrugged. "It's easy to get along when we both just wish to care for our people."

"I see," she glanced back at the ceremony, smiling as a thought crossed her. "So we could be married in two different worlds?"

His brow scrunched in confusion, before her eyes nudged towards the ceremony. He chuckled nervously. "I'm not sure that's how it works."

Ignoring his words, she reached for his hands. Mirroring the couple at the altar, she met her thief's gaze. Listening intently as the presenter recited the vows aloud in the distance. Aladdin watched her in confusion before she spoke quietly along with the bride.

"I do," she smiled. There was a glow in his stare as he began to understand.

"I missed my part," he complained with a smile, while the people below cheered loudly as the couple were announced. Laughing over the noise, she squeezed his hands and pulled him closer. His forehead rested upon hers as he prepared for her kiss, but she stopped just short.

"Do you love me?" She whispered with a knowing smile. Aladdin's grasp tightened, while his eyes washed over the princess with more adoration than she had ever seen before.

The thief met her gaze carefully; repeating the same vows that he was forced to declare at their own wedding. Only this time, she clung to every word as if it were gold. This time, hi_s _I do set her heart ablaze. As she met her husband in a kiss, she almost forgot that the applause below wasn't for them.

* * *

An unfamiliar warmth flowed through the princess as they walked the quiet halls to their room. Behind them, the excitement of the festivities continued to ring, just barely reaching the halls to their bed chamber. Jasmine's throat felt dry and it took every ounce of willpower to contain her nervous shivers. She had taken this walk before, though how different this moment was.

They remained quiet as they walked and her hand grew sweaty within his. Jasmine snuck a glance at him; at her husband. Except only now did she truly accept the title. Even more so, she wished for nothing more in that moment than to be called his wife. When Aladdin noticed her stare, he offered a smile. A truly clueless smile.

A swell of affection consumed her, breaking down whatever remained of the wall she had so strongly constructed around her heart. It pounded beneath her chest and for a moment, she wondered if it was possible for it to burst.

Aladdin closed the door behind them before walking to his make-shift bed. She couldn't resist a smile, walking towards him as he relieved himself of his jacket. His gaze lifted as she neared, smiling lightly through his confusion. Her hands moved to hold his face before kissing him gently.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips. A moment passed where the princess waited for his response. She did not expect to feel the slightest tremble in the prince's arms as a tear escaped his close lids. Jasmine immediately moved to wipe it away, but before she could ask what's wrong he turned to kiss her palm.

"I haven't heard those words since my mother passed," Aladdin sniffed before masking his pain with a smile.

"That can't be true," she whispered in disbelief. Encouraging his memory with a stroke at his cheek. "Your people love you."

"They love a false prince of an heirless king and queen," he shook his head sadly. "They love Ali, not Aladdin."

"You undervalue yourself." Her lips trailed slowly along his cheek, daring him to deny it. Aladdin began shaking his head, but with each soft kiss placed along his chin, Jasmine could feel his disbelief unravel. Her hand moved to rest against his chest. Having desperately wished to feel his heart as she whispered into his ear. "Take your wife to bed."

There was a moment of stillness, before a swift understanding pulled him from her. His face reddened while he gazed to her in terror.

"You mean… wait, do you mean…" Aladdin fumbled over his speech.

Jasmine swiftly hushed the thief by wrapping her arms around him, resting against his chest. She could feel his heart pounding, while his skin trembled against her own. The actions reminded her of the moment he had stepped foot in her own bed chambers, seemingly so long ago. It terrified the princess to see their roles reverse. Waiting another moment, she whispered against his chest. "Are you afraid of me, my love?"

"Of course not," he breathed while bringing his own arms around her. They spent a moment in silence, welcoming the simple comfort of each other's warmth.

"Then why do you tremble?" The words came out in a whisper. Aladdin's hold tightened as she felt his chin fall against the top of her head. For a moment, they swayed together quietly until he visibly calmed.

"I have many reasons to tremble," he pointed. Jasmine gave him another moment, before her eyes fell upon the necklace she had given him long ago. Without thought, she kissed the beautiful jewel resting at his chest. Aladdin swallowed nervously. "Will you tell me if I make you uncomfortable?"

Jasmine tightened her arms around his neck; surprised at the depth of which her love continued to grow. She smiled against his skin, whispering promises that his worries were unwarranted; sighing in content for the man she was bound to. Only now, it was by her own will.

Pulling away just for a moment, Jasmine reached for his hand. Lifting his knuckles to her lips she placed a gentle kiss there before her hands lowered with his own tucked safely between hers. Aladdin watched carefully as his hand was placed above her heart.

"It beats for you." Her voice nearly broke. For a final time, the reoccurring memories of the past attempted to quash their beautiful moment. However, for the first time since she could remember, perhaps even since the princess bravely threw herself into danger as a child, Jasmine felt her strength renewed.

A sense of victory filled her when she forced the memories away without even a single thought. Tightening her fingers around his hand still resting above her heart, she smiled under his tender gaze. "It's yours, if you will have me."

Aladdin finally kissed her. It was slow, before growing urgent as his confidence renewed. Jasmine clung to him tightly, as if terrified that he would be ripped away. That she would wake from this marvelous dream. Within moments the thief's shivers had passed and his lips grew more passionate. Jasmine waited another moment before pulling him backwards, falling into the comfort of the mattress.

Jasmine whispered loving words into his ear, grateful for his gentle nature. Aladdin's hesitancy in touch only expanded her heart's capacity. Jasmine smiled as she thought of her future, of their future. And with a renewed heart, for the first time she was certain that it would be bright.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Denz-El – **Thank you! I am glad you enjoyed the chapter, I can't say anything on Genie because I don't want to spoil it ;) But! Your question will be answered later on, and those pick-pocketing skills might just come in handy. Thanks again for reading!

**Lynnell246 – **Thank you! She actually did inform him of Jafar's threat in chapter 10, though it was subtle, so easy to miss. "'Jafar,' she gasped in remembrance; ignoring his advice. 'He planned this.' She explained the vizier's interaction moments before they departed Agrabah." Thanks for reading!

**KorrieChan – **Oh that is awesome to hear, I am very glad that the relationship feels natural! Thanks for reading!

**Liliaaanlt – **I appreciate the response! That line of thinking is pretty on par with what I was going for, though we're sort of circling back to the Jasmine that we saw in the movie now that she has an ally. As for Jafar, I'll definitely let you know that he's coming up pretty quickly! I hope you enjoyed the romance in this chapter! You are very welcome for the reply, thank YOU for the lovely reviews! They are much appreciated

**Annunminuialiel – **I am glad you enjoyed it! Haha I figured we dragged the burn on long enough and it was time for a kiss. Thanks for reading!

**CrazyFangirl – **I am very happy to hear that you enjoyed the chapter! Haha Glad I could leave you "speechless" ;) Thanks for reading and leaving your comments!


	14. Crossroads

**A/N – **As mentioned in the chapter previous, this is a bit shorter than usual. But, I hope you enjoy gaining a bit of perspective from Aladdin's POV.

* * *

**Chapter 13: ****Crossroads**

Aladdin woke for the first time in nearly two months without an aching neck. Jasmine's couch was favorable to the marble floor of his own chambers, but even the short sofa could not replace the comfort of a mattress. Not that he would ever truly complain; after all, he had seen far worst nights before his days as prince. However, the thief had never experienced such a bliss as waking to a pair of warm arms around him.

Jasmine's head rose and fell with his steady breaths. Her small smile filled him with relief that she had yet to view their night as a mistake. Perhaps it was a foolish notion to others; Abbas would certainly tease how timid the thief was around his own wife. Yet, their relationship had been unique to say the least. Every time he had believed himself to recover from their first night as husband and wife, an image of a shivering princess swiftly shattered all confidence. Never had the thought to harm her crossed his mind, yet the guilt of being the cause of Jasmine's turmoil controlled him regardless.

For years, he had dreamed of meeting her again. He recalled the heartbreak of standing alone in the same alley she had found him in, beaten and bloodied within an inch of his life. He remembered the days waiting in that dark place, for even longer then they had discussed; hoping beyond hope that his princess would emerge as promised. Aladdin couldn't recall how he survived the pain when he finally accepted that his savior would not be returning.

King Waleed had been a kind ruler and a nice enough father. However, as the prince grew into a man his desire to return home became more prevalent each day. Uncle Abbas always hated when the thief asked to leave, but after years of begging Waleed had finally broken down. The king went against his brother's wishes, vowing to finally open the borders to the world. The pair of royals had departed to spread the news, however, Aladdin recalled the guilt when Abbas returned alone; sobbing at the thief's feet as he explained that the king had been killed. Though Aladdin mourned the death of his adopted father, he too grieved the loss for a chance at freedom. Abbas had surprised the prince when he finally allowed him to return home.

Aladdin didn't know what to expect when he returned to Agrabah after years of refuge in Ababwa. His heart had pounced at the thrill of seeing her again, only this time as an equal. He imagined the gleam in her eyes when he returned her lost jewel, along with countless other treasures that he would have gladly given her. Aladdin nearly scoffed aloud at how foolish his naïve heart had been.

The moment he stepped foot into the palace he was met, not by an admiring princess, but by an obsessed vizier. He had been surprised by Jafar's knowledge of the kingdom, but nothing compared to the shock of learning about Jasmine's forced binding. He felt disgusted waiting beside the Imam and he recalled how nauseous he became when his eyes fell upon her. Aladdin's memories of the princess were filled with strength, excitement, and a genuine kindness that rivaled an angel. Of a girl that loved all, no matter how filthy they might be. He even remembered the feeling when that brave little girl kissed his unworthy skin; carrying the sensation with him every moment after. But mostly, he recalled wishing to destroy whoever was responsible for stripping the princess of everything that she loved. And, everything that made him love her.

Aladdin had tried to convey his intentions in his eyes, to promise that she was safe with him. However, when he saw her shivers and later the defiance within her gaze, he had known that her trust would not be earned so easily. There had been countless moments where he had nearly torn the cord from his neck, wanting to fall to his knees before her begging to be remembered. Aladdin sighed in relief that he had endured, as every bit of suffering led him down the path to this perfect moment.

Aladdin's grip tightened around the princess; around his wife. He smiled in content as she nudged into his chest as if they could be any closer. She was quick to fall back asleep, even though the sun had already begun to rise. He nearly sighed, knowing that their day would be spent on a horse's back instead of each other's arms.

A stab of worry struck him as he wondered about their journey. His eyes glanced to the scar upon his wife's skin, from an injury that he should have prevented. He swallowed, knowing that Jafar was likely waiting for them. The question remained, could they survive the vizier's trap?

Gathering his willpower, he placed a kiss at Jasmine's forehead before gently pushing her into the mattress. She groaned tiredly as he began to pull from her loving grasp, but he quickly whispered a promise of return.

Aladdin sighed while pulling on a pair of cloths, dreading the confrontation that could be pushed off no longer.

As he entered the halls his eyes absorbed the beautiful marble and gold that he had become so accustom to in his youth. He remembered feeling intimidated the moment Waleed had brought him to Ababwa and it was a feeling that followed him as he grew into a man. His adopted family had been kind enough, but he hated how difficult it was to remember the faces of his own parents.

He sighed deeply in a feeble attempt to calm his nerves. Straightening his back, Aladdin pushed against the doors where he knew his uncle would be. It was exactly as expected; Abbas towered over an array of ancient maps and books, written in a language unknown to the thief. His worry only grew as the man appeared to grumble to himself. If he hadn't heard the words pass his lips so often, he would be unable to decipher them. _Where is the lamp? Who is the new diamond?_

The prince shook his head, worried that his uncle's sanity was running as low as Ababwa's magic.

"Abbas," he greeted. His uncle flinched but calmed when his eyes fell to the prince.

"Ali, my boy," the man smiled while clasping the prince's shoulder. "Come to say goodbye already? Where is your wife?"

"She's still asleep," he answered. "I am sure that she wouldn't want to leave without first bidding you a farewell."

"Good," his uncle smiled. "If I might be so bold, I'd say you two have grown rather close during your stay?"

"Do you not have better things to do?" Aladdin shared a laugh.

"Mere observations, Ali." Abbas explained with a smirk. "So, what is it you want? Clearly you did not come to meet me without your bride for no purpose?"

"I wanted," Aladdin paused nervously, knowing that the pair had been there before. The prince was almost certain that he knew how it would end. Gathering his courage, he met his uncle's eyes. "I've come to beseech you one final time."

"Not this again," Abbas' mood turned in an instant. "I will not argue with you, boy. We are _not_ sharing our resources with Agrabah."

"Uncle…"

"You know very well that the well is running dry! Who will come to our aid when we can no longer care for our own?"

"And who is to be blamed for that?" The prince shot back. "Abbas, you are the one so fervently against being a part of the world. How long do you truly think we can hide?"

"Is this what that girl is putting in your head? I knew I shouldn't have allowed you to go." Abbas shook his head. "She does not know the first thing about ruling a kingdom.

"Jasmine has nothing to do with my plight," his voice lowered. The thief didn't even realize how tightly his fists clenched until they began to throb. "And she is a far better ruler than I could ever be."

"You are attempting to go against everything Ababwa has built, against your own father's will!" The man ignored his claim.

Aladdin sighed, but refrained from reminded him that Waleed had not been his true father. "Waleed wanted what I do. He declared so before he died. To share our resources with the world."

"Yes and the moment he stepped foot outside our territory, he met his demise. Don't be a fool, boy." Abbas sighed in depression. "I failed to protect him, but I promised that I would protect our kingdom. You will leave here with nothing more than supplies for the road.

"Uncle…"

"That is not up for debate. I will have the guards search you both for maps."

"You think you can purge me from Ababwa?" Aladdin glared angrily.

"Not you, just the path." Abbas folded his arms. "I would suggest that you don't lead any visitors our way. They will meet the same fate as your masters."

Aladdin flinched at the mention of his former owners. It was degrading to be reminded of such a past and the man knew how much it affected him. Abbas appeared to soften as he realized his error, but his uncle remained unmoved.

"I am sorry, Ali. But you must understand. Ababwa must remain hidden. There are certain things that you cannot know," Abbas sighed. Aladdin had prepared to argue his point; he had done far enough to earn the country's secrets. However, Abbas moved his gaze above the prince's shoulder. "Ah, princess. Good morning, my lady."

Aladdin flinched, turning to see Jasmine's concerned gaze in the archway. Though she did her best to smile casually, he feared how much of their fight she had heard.

"Good morning," the princess glanced between the pair. "I apologize if I'm interrupting."

"Not to worry my dear, we were just finishing up. I shall have a breakfast prepared, you have a long journey ahead of you." Abbas bowed before them both before departing, leaving his nephew to fume on his own. It wasn't until a slender hand graced his clamped knuckles that he finally sighed away his troubles.

"Are you alright?" Jasmine asked. Opening his fingers, he smiled gratefully for her hold.

"I'm fine," he promised before placing a kiss at her forehead. The simplicity of being in her presence soothed his entire body, as memories of their night quickly invaded his mind. "How are you feeling?"

"More than fine," she smiled before claiming his lips. However, it was short lived as she pulled away with a glare. "However, you are in trouble."

"What?" His brow raised in concern. "What did I do?"

"You let your wife wake to an empty bed," she explained with a smirk.

"My deepest apologies, my lady," he smirked before taking another kiss. "I assure you it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't," she narrowed her eyes playfully. "Now, come with me."

"Where are we going?" he asked as she forcefully pulled him into the hallway.

"We…" she paused as they walked past a pair of servants. "Have to pack our belongings."

"Now? Jasmine, there is no need to rush."

Aladdin was almost pleased to see that she had mastered the art of such a mischievous smile, had it not been directed at him. Apparently, his expression was comical as she chuckled before guiding him into their room. Swiftly closing the door behind them.

* * *

It felt wrong to saddle a new horse. The colt was young and strong, but he wasn't the dear friend Aladdin had grown so used to. The animal tensed as Abu hopped upon the creature's back, an act that Layl wouldn't have even flinched at.

Jasmine worked on her own mare and he smiled, recalling her persistence in handling the task herself. Commoners often complained on the streets of Agrabah, over the laziness of royals. Until the day he had been rescued by his savior, he had believed the foolish lies about the princess. He simply couldn't wait for them to see how perfect their queen would be. He only feared his inability to support her as she deserved.

"Ali."

Aladdin tensed at the name. He had despised the insistence to alter his name, however at the mercy of their hospitality he hadn't the will to protest it. "Abbas."

"I couldn't allow you to leave on bad terms," the uncle sighed. Jasmine paused to stand beside her prince. As the princess slipped her hand within his own his confidence renewed. "I know that we have our disagreements, but you must know that I love you, dear boy. I will miss you every day."

Aladdin observed his uncle, no longer certain that the man spoke truthfully. Abbas had stood by his orders and the guard had apologized when searching the prince's pockets before stripping him of all Ababwa's trinkets. Aladdin couldn't help but wonder if this would be the last time that he saw the kingdom.

"Uncle, can you promise me something?"

"What is it?" Abbas' expression quickly fell into suspicion, presenting a glare that threatened him from treading dangerous waters.

Aladdin faltered, questioning the value of confronting him further. However, as the man's eyes narrowed, the prince adjusted his goals; knowing that his dreams of sharing Ababwa with the world died with the king.

"Promise me that you'll take care of yourself," he sighed. "I worry about you, uncle."

"Ali. My boy, you truly are a diamond in the rough," he smiled. There was something strange about the way he said it. Aladdin couldn't help but feel unnerved. It appeared to be a compliment, but the tone suggested something more. _What are you hiding?_

Abbas embraced his nephew and Aladdin clung to the man who had practically raised him. "Waleed would be proud of you."

"Thank you, uncle." The thief could not help but smile. Abbas turned to Jasmine.

"And I shall I miss your wondrous smile, princess," he bowed to her. Jasmine smiled, masking her disappointment in leaving without any of Ahmed's offered books.

"Thank you for welcoming me, Abbas," she responded politely. "I hope to see you again."

"Of course, my lady. Well, I shall not keep you forever. Travel safely, my boy." With that, his uncle left.

"He is a complicated man, isn't he?" Jasmine noted.

"That's one way to say it," Aladdin chuckled. Abu leapt unto his shoulder, tilting his head in confusion as they watched the man depart. The thief stroked the monkey's chin with a smile, "You ready to see our home again?"

Abu chirped gleefully before leaping back onto the horse.

"I think that means yes," Jasmine laughed at the animal before attempting to return to her mare. Aladdin stopped her, arming her with a knife from his pack. Her eyes fell upon the blade nervously.

"Just in case," he whispered before placing a kiss at her forehead. Jasmine's fingers wrapped around the weapon, before she met his gaze cautiously.

"What do you think he is planning?" She whispered.

"There's only one way to find out," he sighed. Wishing so desperately that Abbas would have offered a bit of protection. Squeezing her hand gently, he made a stern promise to his wife. "I won't let him hurt you."

"It's not my safety that I'm worried about," she met his gaze. "It wasn't my life that he was after."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing that I'm not alone," he smiled.

"No, you are not." Jasmine agreed with a smile, before offering a quick kiss. Abu chirped impatiently and the pair chuckled before returning to their horses. After helping the princess onto her mare, Aladdin mounted his new colt. Nudging the animal forward, he led them upon the same trail they had taken two weeks ago. As they reached the top of the hill, he glanced back at his kingdom. _No_, he thought to himself. Ababwa was no longer his kingdom.

Aladdin's heart fell, recalling all the pleasant memories that the country held. King Waleed had taught him how to wield a sword in those very fields, while the queen taught him to read after bringing the boy to his favorite bakery.

Jasmine stopped her own horse alongside the prince, waiting patiently for him to soak in the sight. Aladdin sighed before meeting her gaze with a smile. Quickly deciding that his sorrows were foolish. Taking her hand, his heart settled. He was already home.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Denz-El – **I like hearing your theories! I can't really comment further though, rather than your questions will be answered soonish! I'm glad you like the wholesome elements of the chapter. The interfaith idea comes from the Twisted Tale books, in them Jasmine dreams of an Agrabah that would be home for all. I would definitely agree that Aladdin is a "marriage goals" example lol! Glad you enjoyed the chapter and thanks again for reading!  
**  
mkhishe3429 – **haha! I guess I have a different definition of the word smut, I wouldn't consider anything I wrote to fit that term. But, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! For your question, the run down building is just a deterrent meant to unnerve people from going in. The idea was that only those who know how to get through the "maze" of the abandoned building would be able to maneuver it. Plus, also going back to what Aladdin says in an earlier chapter of how trust is everything in Ababwa. The royals trust their people to obey all rules and since there's no crime it can be assumed that people keep their distance. Phew! I think I rambled there! Glad you enjoyed the chapter and thank you so much for reading!

**KorrieChan – **Genie will be coming up! Unless something changes in the outline, he will arrive in two chapters, maybe three.

**Mqpatino21 – **Oh wonderful! I'm glad you liked it!

**PrimaImperatrix – **I am glad you liked the chapter and romance scenes! That is great to hear, thank you for continuing to read!


	15. The Encounter

**A/N – **I absolutely hate rewriting scenes already shown in the movies, but there are a couple moments that I feel are unavoidable for this story. I apologize for any repetition, but I promise to keep it to a minimum. For the most part, I think this chapter will have the most of this sort of scenario.

Also, updates are probably going to steadily be once a week now rather than twice a week. Again, (just for all you lovely reader's comfort) this is only because these final chapters are far less flushed out that than the first sections of the story were and its more work to do. I've added the chapter count to A03, there should be 19 chapters total(not including the intro, +1 for intro), possible 20 if I end up splitting one of them.

**Chapter 14: The Encounter**

Aladdin nerves ran wild as they entered the gates of Agrabah. His eyes furiously scanned the faces in the crowd, searching for any sign of conflict. Though they were met with only smiles and bows, the thief refused to allow his guard to fall. With a quick glance at his side, he was calmed to see Jasmine riding close by. His heart fluttered amidst the torment, seeing how much joy it gave his wife to simply be in the presence of her own people. However, though he would refuse to admit it to her, he could not help but fear passing the palace gates.

The guards stood by, mostly bored in their expressions. Though they appeared innocent enough there was no telling how many followers the vizier had. The prince observed every movement as they passed the horses off to a servant. Jasmine moved to his side, taking his hand firmly within her soothing embrace. It pained Aladdin that she would never believe just how much strength her simple touch could give. The sultan had damaged Jasmine's courage over years of unspoken abuse. Aladdin would make it his goal to help her regain the incredible strength she once willed, right after dealing with a corrupt vizier.

"Hakim!" Jasmine's excitement snapped the prince from his thoughts. Aladdin cursed himself for allowing his mind to slip, as he quickly recalled the importance of his focus.

"My princess," the captain bowed. The thief couldn't help but notice the guard's hesitation upon seeing the pair. "I am glad to see you home safely."

For an irrational moment, Aladdin considered challenging the captain; to quickly learn who held the man's loyalties. However, as the anger quickly passed he welcomed a clear mind.

"Hakim, where is the sultan?" The prince asked. Ever since his arrival in Agrabah, the captain's attitude towards the prince had been less than civil. Hakim had made certain that the prince always remembered that he was a mere foreigner. Well, at least he thought as much. Though Aladdin appreciated the captain's vigor in protecting the princess, the thief couldn't help but find Hakim's shortness unwarranted.

"The sultan has been… unwell. Jafar stands in his place until he is able to heal." The captain answered evenly. Aladdin did not miss the nervous swallow and twitch in the man's fingers. Hakim met their sullen expressions. "I cannot disobey my superior."

Jasmine's grasp tightened, while Aladdin took in his admission. For a moment, he felt a genuine trust for the captain.

"Where is _he? _Where is Jafar?" The princess cast a fiery glare.

Hakim simply nodded down the hall. Jasmine nearly pulled from his grasp as she thrust herself forward. Aladdin almost had to jog to keep up before tugging her to slow.

"Jasmine," he spoke quietly. "Try to remain calm. We cannot let Jafar think that we fear him."

"I am not afraid," she met his gaze. Even he was surprised by the sudden confidence beneath her stare.

Together they walked into the throne room, awaiting their fate. He shivered lightly and against his better judgment he imagined a slew of terrible outcomes. Recalling King Waleed's instructions, he straightened his posture; doing everything in his power to present strength.

As they entered the room, Jafar glanced at them with knowing eyes. Aladdin sighed quietly, realizing that the snake had known about their arrival long before they had walked through the door. _How long had there been eyes watching them?_

"Baba?" Jasmine called out immediately at the sight of her father and even the thief felt perturbed by the sultan's appearance. He sat upon his grand throne, though there was nothing strong about Agrabah's leader. His head slumped into his palm as he barely managed to glance at his daughter through darkened eyes. Beside Hamed was Jasmine's loyal handmaiden, whose conflicted eyes widened at the sight of her friend.

"Jasmine?" The sultan croaked.

"Princess, it is good to see you arrive home safely," Jafar practically smirked at the pair. Jasmine ignored the vizier, lengthening her stride to meet her father. Aladdin let her break from him, watching Jafar and his guards ever so carefully. His fingers rested at the tip of his sword, ready to strike the moment their own hands so much as twitched towards their blades.

"Baba?" She kneeled beside the sultan but he merely groaned.

"I am glad that you both arrived when you did. I was about to share some troubling news with our sultan." Jafar taunted.

"Save it, Jafar," Jasmine glared at the vizier. Turning to hold the sultan's face, she spoke desperately to her father. "Baba, Jafar tried to kill prince Ali."

"And his men shot an arrow at the princess," Aladdin glared. Meeting the sultan's gaze, he demanded reaction. "He nearly killed your daughter."

Dalia gasped audibly, while Jafar smirked expectantly. Only then did the thief realize his error.

"Oh? Perhaps the princess could show us her wound to prove such a claim?"

Jasmine met his gaze and the pair swallowed anxiously; knowing that nothing but a faint scar remained. However, Aladdin gazed at the vizier in awe. _He knew._ Jafar knew of Ababwa's healing capabilities. _How did he know?_

"My sultan," Jafar continued when Jasmine failed to present their evidence. "I am afraid that we have been made fools."

Sultan Hamed adjusted his posture weakly, rising just enough to look upon the vizier. However, Aladdin wasn't certain that the man could understand a word being said. The prince tensed as a pair of guards shifted behind him, but as Jafar began walking towards him he had no choice but to focus on the vizier.

"Did you truly think that we wouldn't find out who you really are?" Jafar sneered.

"What are you…"

"You come into our kingdom, uninvited, under a false mask. All to steal Agrabah's throne." Jafar paused with a wicked smile. "But, you would know all about thievery, wouldn't you? Aladdin."

Betraying his own advice, Aladdin flinched. Jasmine met his gaze, but before either could speak the thief felt himself being pulled backwards as the guards swiftly stripped away his weapons. The prince fought, but only for a moment before he found himself at the end of a blade.

"No!" Jasmine shouted as Dalia grasped her arm with a worried gaze. Aladdin wasn't sure if he should groan in frustration or sigh in worry as the sharp steel rested at his neck. The princess looked to Hakim for help, but the captain only returned a sympathetic stare. His sullen gaze relayed his earlier reminder. _I must obey my superior. _For the moment, Aladdin despised the captain's honor.

Jasmine returned to her father, shaking his arm desperately. "Baba, listen…"

"He's nothing but a lying thief," Jafar interrupted. "There is no prince Ali."

"He's lying," Jasmine exclaimed to her father. Dalia released the princess as she took her father's face, and for just a moment the man's eyes opened to see his daughter. Jasmine's own gleamed with a spark of hope. "Baba?"

"Jasmine?"

"Father," Jasmine smiled weakly, and for the slightest moment the sultan straightened his back triumphantly.

"Jafar, can you explain this?"

"My sultan," the vizier walked closer to Hamed. Pausing for a moment, he met the man's gaze carefully. "You know my loyalty belongs to you."

"Your… loyalty," the sultan slurred his speech and Aladdin watched him carefully. The change was almost instant as the sultan turned his angry gaze upon the thief. "Prince Ali. You invited yourself into our city and we welcome you as our guest. But I believe your intentions to be… deceitful. You are a grave danger to Agrabah and shall be dealt with as such."

"Baba? What are you saying?" Jasmine practically gasped.

"Enough Jasmine! Jafar told me of Prince Ali's ambition."

Aladdin's head began spinning as the sultan growled. _What was happening?_

"He's after my throne."

Aladdin's gaze fixated upon the staff and the glow of its eyes now seemed all to obvious. _The staff._ He waited for the guard's hold to falter, before thrusting an elbow into his rib. Seeing his opportunity, he lunged forward.

Aladdin stripped the vizier of the staff; wasting no time before smashing it into the ground. The prince didn't know what to expect, but he was surprised to see the serpent explode into a cloud of dust. His feet moved on their own accord to free him from its reach, but after only a moment the cloud dissipated.

"Baba?"

Aladdin turned his attention towards the sultan, who blinked furiously as if waking from a nightmare. His eyes were clear as he observed the room in confusion.

"What… What happened?"

"He had you under a spell," Aladdin stated quickly before allowing the vizier an opportunity to speak. Jafar backed away slowly and for one satisfying moment there was a bit of fear in those dark eyes.

"He is not to be trusted, your majesty." He mumbled weakly. However, the sultan's mind was clear as he glared in both surprise and disgust.

"Jafar! You were my most trusted advisor. Hakim! Put him in the dungeon!"

Hakim, appearing satisfied at the turn of events, motioned for his guards to surround the vizier. Aladdin released a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding as his body finally began to relax. _Could it truly be over?_

"Baba, you must sit," Jasmine lulled the man into his chair. The thief snapped his attention to his wife, quickly moving to assist her father. Once Hamed was settled, Aladdin felt a pair of soft fingers lingering at his wrists. Jasmine's hands moved up his arm to rest at his neck where the blade had threatened. Aladdin smiled in reassurance, bringing a hand to hold her cheek.

"I'm alright," he promised, resting his forehead against hers.

"Jasmine?" The sultan's whisper halted his desire to kiss her. Their attention turned to her father and they were met with an expression of pure distress. Beside him, at least, was an elated handmaiden who could not seem to contain her glee at watching the pair. Hamed's eyes swelled as his voice barely broke a whisper. "What have I done?"

"Baba," Jasmine pulled from his grasp to kneel beside her father. Taking the elder's hand, she met his gaze carefully. "What can you remember? How long has he been controlling you?"

The princess could not contain her urgency as she stared desperately at her father. Aladdin's heart fell, knowing what answer she hoped for.

"I… I could see everything, but it was as if I were paralyzed." Hamed raised his gaze. As he looked upon his daughter, the tears finally began to fall. "Jasmine. My daughter."

Aladdin stood by, watching as the princess took her father into her arms. She hushed him more than once as he begged for her forgiveness. And Jasmine, she simply smiled in content.

"Baba," she sighed in relief. "I have missed you."

* * *

Jasmine rushed into the hall with her heart gleaming. Jafar was locked safely behind bars and for the first time in a great many years, her father was himself again. She was both amazed and terrified to learn of the man's corruption. A bit of uncertainty remained as she wondered if she could truly trust that the sultan was cured indefinitely. However, with a fresh heart she shook away her doubt and smiled. The kingdom's future was certainly bright.

She had not expected forgiveness to come so easily. Especially after all the torment that had been birthed from her father's actions. And yet the moment his eyes met hers, the moment she recognized the true gaze of her beloved father, her heart would accept nothing else. Jasmine hadn't even minded the guard's prying eyes as she embraced the elder through a flood of joyful tears.

Her walk led her to the empty dining hall, smiling as she remembered traditions of her childhood. The queen had made it a habit on special occasions to prepare a tea from her homeland. When Jasmine was unable to find any servants, she grabbed a glass herself and began to prepare a cup. She smiled, remembering every step in creating mother's special brew; delighted at the very thought of her father's excitement when taking the first sip.

"Princess Jasmine," a voice nearly caused her to drop the glass. She twisted and was taken by surprise at her visitor.

"Abbas?" She stared in surprise at their guest. "What are you doing here?!"

"Good evening, princess," he smiled politely.

"I can't believe you're here," she gasped. Her heart jolted at the thought that he had reconsidered her husband's plea. After all, why else would he travel so far? "I'll prepare you a cup tea, your journey must have been made in haste for you to catch us so quickly."

She turned to the table but was stopped instantly.

"Please, princess, I insist." He smiled before pulling a collection of herbs from his traveling sack. He poured them both a cup, adding his own bit of flavor to each. "Ababwa's herbs have always been my favorites. I regret not sharing them with you sooner."

"It seems that just about everything in Ababwa is grand," she gratefully accepted the cup. After a single sip, she was impressed by the marvelous taste.

"Indeed princess. Though, I am afraid that I cannot stray from home too long. I simply stopped in to ensure that my message was delivered."

"That is an awful long journey for such a simple thing," she smirked.

"I have special means of travel," he chuckled lightly before sighing. "Besides, it was a matter of great urgency, I'm afraid."

"Shall I fetch Alad… Ali, for you?" She caught herself quickly.

"I did not come to see Aladdin."

She flinched upon hearing his true name, but the man's smile quickly relieved her. _Of course_, she thought, the uncle would certainly have been privy to his past.

"Oh?" Jasmine's throat tightened oddly. She attempted to clear it, before taking another sip in hopes to sooth the discomfort. "Who did you come to see then?"

"I came to revisit the details of my deal with Jafar."

Every muscle froze in a gripping terror. Jasmine recovered quickly, scanning the hall as subtly as possible. However, to her dismay she found no one around to aid her. She thought of the knife hidden at her waist, but her limbs felt too heavy with fear. However, it took another moment to realize that the fright had nothing to do with her ailment. Upon noticing the way in which he looked at the cup in her hand, she nearly rolled her eyes in frustration.

"What have you done?" She breathed heavily when her lungs rebelled against speech. Within seconds, her muscles grew weak and her vision began to blur.

"Let me help you with that," Abbas took the empty cup from her before placing it safely on the table. He continued to smile, as if he were unaware of her torment. Jasmine desperately wished to lash out, but she quickly found that she couldn't move nor even manage to scream. Her legs buckled and the man slowly guided the princess to the floor. "Easy now."

"What have… you done?" she repeated.

"I am sorry my dear, but I have no choice," he shook his head. The way he cradled her head to rest against a soft rag almost made him appear kind; if he had not been the cause of her condition. Abbas then sighed deeply, "Ababwa is dying and unlike my foolish brother, I have the courage to fix our problems."

"You're a snake," she managed to grumble.

"Perhaps you are right, but I think it better than being a halfwit. When our well began to dry up, instead of seeking prosperity my brother thought he would offer what's left of our precious gift to outsiders. His idiocy would have us withering away in no time." Abbas sneered in disgust. "The darned fool. Though, even I must admit, he did well finding the diamond.

Jasmine watched as he stared off into the distance, growing lost in thought. She tried once more to reach for her dagger, but her limbs refused to obey her.

"We had it all, my dear. A kingdom of gold is what we used to call it, but Waleed fell to sorrow after a few centuries."

She would have gasped in surprise at the term, had she not already been fighting for breath.

"For so long I thought that my brother's desperation for a family was foolish. My suspicions grew when he began patrolling the border. I had nearly killed him the moment he brought the boy into our kingdom; breaking the promise that we had made so long ago. Ababwa was supposed to be _our _kingdom and ours alone. But, even I came to love the boy. I never imagined that he would be the key to our survival, but the sands do not lie.

Though most unfortunate, he was also the key to my brother's madness. Aladdin whined for so long with his desperate pleas to return home. When he finally convinced Waleed to expand, I had no choice but to put an end to his reign."

Jasmine could see just clear enough to notice that his eyes fell to her.

"I will amend my brother's mistakes and Ababwa shall endure. Regrettably, the boy will need motivation."

"Don't… hurt… him." Her labored breaths made it impossible to sound threatening.

"Be at ease, my dear. Aladdin's life is the least of your worries," Abbas appeared so frustratingly sympathetic. "This could have been avoided, though I must admit Aladdin's unexpected return helped me see clearly. I had thought it best to send him to Agrabah; to get his mind off sharing the kingdom and to prevent him from returning. Jafar did well convincing the marriage, but he was supposed to maintain his control on the sultan. I had given him the means to do so, but the fool got greedy. Instead of seeking the throne, he became far more interested in my own treasure. The fool."

Panic began to rise as the princess felt herself fading, using every remaining ounce of strength to fight for consciousness. Since her body failed her, she resorted to praying for an intruder to come to her aid; or at the very least to warn Aladdin. Tears began to swell as the reality of her fate began to set, though it only made breathing even more of a challenge.

She had finally found peace; she had finally found love. Only moments ago Jasmine thought that the stars had aligned perfectly just for her. Now, her final moments of consciousness were spent mourning the swift loss of all her gifts.

"But, no matter. I thought Jafar's failure would be a set-back, but I think we can work with this. It's nothing personal, my dear. I truly did like you."

"How… could… you?" She could manage no more than a trace of a whisper.

"I do what I must, child. I am afraid that I must leave you, Jafar will need to be briefed."

He shook his head in sorrow before composing himself once again, gazing over her fallen form. Her mind was on the brink of fading. The last thing she could hear was the devastation in her ear. "Unfortunately, princess, your death is necessary."

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Thank you to all guests that commented this chapter!**

**Annunminuialiel – **Aw well thank you! That is great to hear and I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks for reading and leaving your comments!

**Classified Director 101 – **Aw thank you very much! Thanks for reading!

**KorrieChan – **Glad to hear! We will be getting to those wishes pretty soon!


	16. A Viper's Deal

**Chapter 15 – A Viper's Deal**

Aladdin began toying with a loose string on his trousers, nervously waiting for the sultan to compose himself. He glanced behind him in hopes that Jasmine had returned, yet to his dismay the door remained closed. Swallowing his nerves, Aladdin straightened his posture and waited for the man to maintain his sobs. The moment the princess had left them, Hamed released his agony. No one blamed the sultan as they shifted awkwardly nearby, however it was unnerving to see the once proud ruler reduced to such a state.

Aladdin wasn't sure how to feel as he stood back watching. Jasmine had been quick to accept the man's corruption and almost instantly felt the relief of forgiveness. The thief, however, was not so sure that it had been earned. After all, it had been Hamed who appointed the vizier. As a boy, Aladdin had heard whispers surrounding the foreign man that had been promoted so quickly. The people had known all along of Jafar's distrustful nature and it had been Hamed who ignored their concerns. However, given the way a few guards stared at the thief accusingly, the thief was reminded that he too had only just been revealed. So, instead of confronting the elder, he held his tongue and waited for his sobs to slow.

"What have you done to my daughter?" He sniffed. Aladdin flinched, knowing that a lesser man would have taken offense to the sultan's accusation. However, he stilled his anger; imagining his own state of mind had a daughter of his own endured what the princess had. Aladdin almost smirked, knowing that by now the prince would be in pieces had their roles been reversed. Meeting the sultan's gaze, he chose his words carefully.

"I have done nothing to harm Jasmine," he assured. Hamed glared accusingly, before narrowing his eyes in challenge.

"Then you would step away from this marriage willingly?"

Aladdin's throat tightened. Two months ago, the answer would have been easy. It was, of course, what the princess had desired. Yet now, the thought of losing her was a terrifying notion. He thought of the way she had slowly warmed to him their first month, to the nights they had shared since their recent 'wedding'. Memories of the love she had whispered into his ear sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. Surely she would reject her father's proposal of separation?

Aladdin sighed quietly, knowing exactly what he would do.

"If that is what she wants," he swallowed roughly.

The sultan appeared relieved before his eyes widened once more.

"And so our search for a successor continues."

"Search?" Aladdin scoffed before remembering to control his attitude. "You already have one."

"I will not force my daughter to remain in this loveless marriage," Hamed glared once more. Aladdin's mind twisted darkly as he hardly refrained from exclaiming that the man knew nothing of love; nor of his own daughter.

"I wasn't talking about me," he bit his tongue to hold himself from shouting. "You've been searching for a replacement yet you have failed to see that she was right in front of you."

"Jasmine?" The elder appeared to relax. "She cannot…"

"She can," Aladdin snapped as his patience met its end. "Your foolish search has caused enough harm already. Now you have a chance to mend your mistakes."

"It has not been done for a thousand years," Hamed shook his head.

"Then see it done," Aladdin challenged. "Let her make you as proud of her as I am. As proud as her people are."

The sultan gazed upon him. The thief had almost mistaken his stare for disgust, before his features softened into deep thought.

"Who are you?" Hamed met his eyes sternly and the thief became puzzled at the question.

"Prince Ali," he replied. The sultan, however, only narrowed his gaze. Rising to his feet, the elder stood over him with his grand height. The thief refrained from swallowing, as he began to realize just how powerful the man could be. The sultan towered over him with a voice that emanated strength and a glare that could level cities. In a turn of a second, Aladdin felt that he had once again been reduced to a small boy cowering in the streets.

"_Who are you_," he emphasized again.

Aladdin shifted nervously, wishing that Jasmine had been there to guide him. Uncertain how much of the truth he should divulge. _Would they slay him for his past sins?_

"My name is Aladdin," he watched the elder carefully. His mind wrestled for a proper answer. He was a thief, a commoner, a nobody. For the first time in a great while, the insecurities crippled the thief as he felt as weak as ever before. Aladdin quickly shook his fears and recalling Waleed's training once more, he met his gaze evenly. "The adopted son of a king."

"Have you come to steal my throne?" Hamed glared. "To steal my daughter?"

Aladdin felt his own temper rising, before reminding himself how quickly the man could strip him of his beloved. The prince composed himself, taking a deep breath before answering.

"I love her," he spoke sternly. Threatening the sultan from daring to challenge his heart after everything the ruler had caused.

"That is not what I asked," Hamed remained stern. "Jasmine is loved by all who meet her."

Aladdin wasn't sure whether to smile at the claim or sigh at his difficulty. "I haven't come to steal anything."

"Your majesty," Hakim cleared his throat. Glancing nervously between the two of them, he met the sultan's gaze. "I can vouch for the prince. The people are quite taken with him."

The captain turned his gaze to Aladdin as his mouth fell open in awe at the admission. Hakim sighed before smiling lightly to Hamed.

"And the princess as well."

The sultan watched his captain carefully. After a moment passed, Aladdin almost allowed himself to relax at his sigh. Hamed returned his attention to the thief, though this time with soft eyes.

"Jasmine," the sultan cleared his throat awkwardly. "Is she happy?"

Aladdin stopped himself from offering him confirmation. He thought of her desires, knowing that her joy would not last so long as certain rules remained. "As well as she can be."

"And what does that mean?" Hamed asked cautiously.

"She wants to be with her people," the thief met him with a stern gaze. However, instead of glaring at the sultan, he poured every ounce of desperation into his stare as he begged his audience. "I pray that you would reconsider her limits."

"It is not so simple,' he sighed. "It is dangerous out there."

"As dangerous as a sorcerer behind your own walls?" Aladdin pointed.

The sultan glared for a moment, stilling every inch of the thief. However, he surprised them both as he began to chuckle.

"I think my daughter's courage has worn off on you."

The thief practically swallowed at the sultan's shift in mood.

"Well, I might have used the term stubborn," Aladdin smirked; imagining the playful punch his wife would give him had she witnessed his jest. The tension lifted, if only for a moment and the thief was pleased to see the sultan's smile.

Behind them all, the doors burst opened. The entire room flinched and Aladdin reached for his sword before recalling that it had been taken.

"Your majesties!" A young man rushed into the room before bowing hastily. Both men were visibly annoyed by the interruption, but the servant pushed himself into the room without proper notice.

"Not now, boy," the sultan groaned.

"I beg your pardon, your majesty. But it's the princess," he stated quickly. "The handmaid found her in the dining hall, unconscious."

Whether it be from exhaustion or a desire to ignore the words, Aladdin's mind struggled to catch up to his boiling heart. When it finally had, his feet were moving in an instant. Ignoring the sultan's inability to react, nor the captain's hesitation, he ran.

Aladdin ran faster than he had ever before. Faster than his exertions on the streets when racing for his life from guards and slavers. He could hear his own heartbeat when he saw his wife's body; lying limp on the floor. Dalia knelt by the princess, holding her head from the hard ground.

"Jasmine!" He gasped as he fell to his knees beside her, hastily pulling her from the cold marble into his arms. She groaned slightly at the movement, though could manage nothing more than a turn of her head. His free hand ran along her body, searching for any sign of what harmed her. He traced the fabric above her scar, but there was no injury to be found. "What happened?!"

"I don't know," the handmaiden answered with a quiver in her voice. "She was alone when I found her."

"Jasmine," her name fell off the tip of his tongue while his hand caressed her face, but he was distressed to find no fever.

"Where is the healer?!" the sultan shouted from behind them.

"He is inspecting the tea," a servant answered.

"The tea?" Hamed questioned.

Aladdin's eyes closed tightly as whispers of various poisons erupted throughout the hall. His forehead fell against his wife's, begging her to wake from this horrid joke. However, the moment never came. If it weren't for the subtle bump of her pulse against his thumb, he would have feared that she had been lost.

Aladdin's lips fell against her ear, whispering her name once more. "Wake up, my love."

He begged and prayed for any bit of movement, but her body remained limp. Behind them, the healer whispered stories of similar ailments. His muddle brain was so focused on the fading heat of her body and slow pulse at her neck, he could only make out bits and pieces of the man's prognosis. However, it only took one word to set his heart ablaze. _Cobra._

The prince tensed instantly as rage consumed him. His lids clenched tighter as he thought of only one who would think to harm the princess. He wasn't sure how the vizier managed, but there was no doubt that it was he who was responsible. After all, only a snake could possess venom.

The gentle touch of soft fingers fell upon his arm and Aladdin opened his eyes to see Dalia's look of terror. The handmaid didn't even need to speak for him to read her desperate plea to act. Nodding lightly, he carefully lifted his wife into his arms; laying her to rest upon a comfortable sofa. The room hushed at the movement and the thief could feel all sets of eyes turn to him.

Ignoring the intruding gazes, he stripped the cord from his neck before carefully closing her fist around the pendant she had given him so long ago. He cradled her hand, bringing her knuckles to his lips.

"I'm going to make you better," he promised with a long kiss. His eyes clenched once more to combat the flood of tears that threatened to break him. He kissed her again, before carefully resting her arm against the sofa and then once more at her forehead. "I promise."

* * *

Beneath a dark glare and determination, Aladdin's trembling heart betrayed his confidence. There was no choice but to ignore his terror, for it would cripple him in an instant; rendering him useless when Jasmine needed his strength.

Abu chittered nervously at his shoulder, but the thief had no will to comfort the monkey; having to pour all his strength into refraining from falling to his knees in despair. He cursed himself time and time again, wishing that he had managed to sneak even the smallest sample of medicine from Ababwa. However, he forced himself to focus on the current path, knowing that the past could not be changed.

Hakim guided the prince to the cell, walking with equal fervor.

"What are you going to do?" The captain asked.

"I need answers," he answered evenly.

"Do you think this is wise? Jafar manipulated the sultan into bending to his will, what makes you think he cannot overtake you?"

"I broke the staff," he reminded.

"He's a sorcerer," Hakim scolded impatiently. "He has other means of treachery."

"He's the only one with an answer," Aladdin glared. "I will not sit idly and watch her die."

"Very well," Hakim sighed. "The third cell on the left. Call if you need me."

Aladdin nodded in thanks before walking into the dark hall. Doing everything in his power to mask his desperation, he squared his shoulders before standing at the cell. Jafar was turned from him, staring at the cold wall.

"Prince Ali," the vizier chastised. "Or do you prefer Aladdin? Or perhaps thief?"

"I'm not in the mood for games," the thief growled. "What did you do to her?"

"Has something happened to the princess?" Jafar asked in boredom. "That certainly is a surprise."

"Spare me," Aladdin spat. "What did you do?"

"What I have done?" Jafar chuckled coldly. "Perhaps you should be more careful where you place your trust."

"What are you talking about?"

"A simple lesson that I learned long ago. Not even your closest allies can be trusted," he sighed. Had the thief's wife not laid dying on a healer's bed, the sullen voice might have caused a hint of sympathy. The vizier did not expand in his story as he turned slowly to meet his gaze. "I have a proposition for you. I happen to know of a way to save the princess. The _only_ way."

"The healers are working on an antidote," he shook his head.

"Spare me the foolishness, boy. If you had any faith in their abilities, you wouldn't be standing in front of me now." Jafar smirked. "There is a cave nearby. And in it, a simple oil lamp. Retrieve it for me and I will spare your princess."

"A lamp?" The thief nearly scoffed. "What good is a lamp?"

"I would think that of all people you would know better than to trust appearances," Jafar challenged calmly. "With the lamp in my hands, I will have the power to heal even the most dire of wounds."

"Why on earth should I trust that you can save her?" Aladdin glared.

"You're wasting time on your childish questions," Jafar rolled his eyes before smirking. "Tell me, has the princess begun coughing up blood yet?"

Had a set of bars not been protecting the vizier, Aladdin had no doubt that his hands would be around his throat. Jafar chuckled when the thief failed to compose his disgust.

"It seems to me that you have two choices. Free me so that I may take you to the cave or, you may sit at her bedside and watch her die. And I assure you, it won't be pleasant." Aladdin did not believe himself to be a violent man. The only time he struck another was from an unfortunate mishap during his training long ago. Now, however, his hatred had the gentle prince imagining vicious ways to harm the vizier. "She won't last the night. You know I speak truly."

The thief turned away. A quick, but no doubt feeble attempt to hide the few tears the he had failed to contain. His mind raced for an alternative, but failed to produce anything of value. His heart trembled with every moment that passed, knowing that Jasmine slipped further away each second.

"The sands are falling quickly, boy. I would suggest you choose quickly." Jafar taunted.

"If you try to deceive me," he began.

"Yes, yes," the vizier rolled his eyes. "You'll run a blade through my heart."

Aladdin smirked without humor. "I don't need a weapon."

"We have a deal then?" Jafar raised his brow.

Alarm bells rang throughout his mind as he continued to wrestle for a decision. There had to be another way. Above him, a flash of red caught his eye as the parrot croaked. In his mouth was a key, no doubt to Jafar's cell. Aladdin sighed, knowing that this was all a dreadful trap. And yet, he failed to find an suitable alternative.

Iago dropped the keys at the thief's feet and begrudgingly, Aladdin bent down to pick them up. Turning back towards the vizier, he met his dark gaze. "Deal."

* * *

**Review Replies**

**Jellybean – **Aw thank you so much! I began my writing journey as a reader, so I know all too well the emotions that come with investing yourself in a fic that ends up abandoned. I never want to be that person, but I understand why it happens. I am glad you are enjoying the story and I very much hope that I am able to finish it for you! :)

**UIa – **I hope it was an interesting surprise! Thanks for reading! :)

**Denz-El – **You never have to apologize for not reviewing! :) Glad you enjoyed the last two chapters! I think I know what you mean when you mention the reference to Carpet, he's not actually part of the story yet. Unless I totally referenced him without remembering O.o which would be embarrassing for me! Haha Genie is coming up! We'll learn more about his involvement very soon. I didn't know about those Andrew Lang stories, that sounds intense! I'll have to look into that a bit more. Thanks as always for reading and reviewing!

**KorrieChan – **I always promise to leave on a happy ending :)

**Classified Director 101 – **I hope the chapter was worth the wait! Thank you very much for your lovely compliments! :)

**Monica . bazinga – **Haha I'm sorry! I think that is the final cliff hanger chapter. Thanks for reading!


	17. The Miracle

**A/N **– Okay, this should be the last of the direct story "ripping" from the movie. Buckle up friends! Next chapter, we get some long-awaited answers/reveals.

**Chapter 16 - The Miracle**

Aladdin's hand rested firmly on the hilt of his dagger as he rode into the desert beside the vizier. The moon was all that lit their way as it took to the sky and his nerves ran wild at the slow pace. Hoping desperately that Jasmine had not given up her fight back home.

The thief shuttered as he imagined what punishment awaited him upon his return; if he returned at all. Hakim might just retract his generous statements regarding his merits, yet he knew that it didn't matter. No matter what fate lied ahead, he would do anything for a chance to save Jasmine; including riding into the desert with a snake. More than once he found himself glancing at their dark surroundings, searching for any signs of a trap.

"How much further?" Aladdin finally asked.

"Patience," Jafar chided.

"Patience, patience," his bird repeated in an aggravating croak.

"It's wearing rather thin," he glared at the parrot. The vizier simply chuckled.

"For someone that claims to revile me so much, you are well on the path to sharing my fate. We're not so different you and I."

"I beg to differ." The thief threatened him with a dark glance.

"Your disgust is comical, boy," Jafar laughed. "You see I was once like you; a common thief. No different than the hundreds of vile rats swarming the streets, only we thought bigger."

Aladdin glanced at the vizier, becoming more unnerved with every word that passed his lips.

"Steal an apple and you're a thief, steal a kingdom and you're a statesman."

"I never wanted to be king, nor sultan." Aladdin argued. "I was just trying to survive."

"You fool even yourself. You cannot tell me that your claim to power had nothing to do with the princess?" Jafar stared right through him. "As if the you didn't dream of returning to Agrabah every moment since she freed you as a child?"

Abu nearly fell from his shoulder at the thief's startle. His mouth fell open in shock before remembering to compose himself.

"How do you know about that?" He glared in attempt to hide his surprise. Aladdin's mind felt heavy as he counted the number of people who he had entrusted with stories of his past. After Waleed's passing, the only two living souls that truly knew the thief were his uncle and wife. Since Abbas so stubbornly refused to step foot outside of the kingdom, he could only wonder as to how the vizer gathered the information.

"I know far more than you could imagine." Jafar smirked, twisting his gaze into a vile expression. Aladdin swallowed nervously, terrified that the man had learned to read minds. He despised feeling exposed, especially to someone as vile as the vizier. _Had he forced it from Jasmine?_ He shivered once again at the thought of her suffering for mere words. "Ah, I know that face. I too once longed for the princess."

Aladdin tensed and his horse bobbed against the sudden harshness of the bit. He adjusted himself to grip the saddle instead of the reins, hardly controlling his disgust.

"Jasmine would _never _want you," he spat.

"As if she would have a choice," Jafar smirked. "For so long I fought for her hand. However, that buffoon refused to change the law. Even with my powers Hamed so stubbornly fought against me. But, no matter, there are other means of taking the throne."

"You're despicable," he growled.

"Boldly spoken from the man who married the princess against her will," Jafar taunted.

"I accepted to save her from men like you," Aladdin argued vehemently. Jafar merely laughed.

"As if you couldn't possibly hold any ulterior motives? You, a mere thief who stumbles into a kingdom, spending years pining like a foolish child; biding your time. Only to steal Agrabah's throne and princess for yourself." Jafar narrowed his gaze to the thief. "Think, boy. Think of the power you will hold as sultan. You can strike down all who caused you to suffer. Those who denied you shelter can be tossed into slums. The guards that beat you can be thrown into the lowest pits of the dungeons. As sultan, you shall be second to no man and all who dared underestimate you may be punished. Tell me again that you have no desire to seek power."

Aladdin tensed, trying desperately to reject his taunts. _He was wrong, _he thought to himself. However, Aladdin began to recall his training when he first entered Ababwa. He had spent countless hours building his body and mind, all to please King Waleed. Though he had been hesitant to take the throne when Abbas offered it, he couldn't deny the pleasure of becoming an equal; someone worthy to seek the hand of a princess. That, and the simple delight of standing above those who had treated him as vermin. The thief only became more disturbed as the vizier continued to speak.

"I know the sorrows of scurrying about the streets like a filthy rat. Such a disgusting existence. Only those who truly possess strength can break the shackles of such a vile life."

Aladdin broke from his stare with a shutter, fearful that Hakim had been right in assuming the vizier still possessed the power to control. He shook away the dark thoughts in an instant and focused on his deeds. Aladdin thought of the lives he had saved at the orphanage, to the array of grateful hungry bellies that had been filled on the streets. Though he had been short with familiar guards, he had remained fair to them. The thief smiled lightly as he felt peace before meeting Jafar's dark stare.

"If you speak the truth, you should know better than anyone that the people Agrabah needed you," Aladdin explained calmly. "Instead you treat them as nothing."

"They are nothing," Jafar sneered.

"Then I am nothing like you," he affirmed.

"We shall see." He spoke coldly, raising his brow in challenge. Aladdin took relief in the silence that followed, until finally the vizier halted his camel. "Ah, we have arrived."

"There's nothing here," Aladdin scanned the mountains cautiously.

"Look closer, boy." He scolded whilst commanding his mount to kneel. All the while his gaze remained fixated at the dark walls ahead. "The Cave of Wonders."

The thief looked again and as his eyes adjusted he could make out the dark mouth of a cave. He sighed quietly to himself before dismounting; ordering his mount to still. Aladdin's legs felt heavy as he stepped beside the vizier and for a moment they observed the dark cavern. Only now could he make out the carvings of a tiger and his heart lurched at the reminder of what was at stake.

"When you enter, you will see more riches than you ever dreamed of. Gold, diamonds, and the lamp. Bring it to me and I will heal your princess. But take no other treasure no matter how sorely you are tempted. And you will be tempted."

Aladdin glared once more at the vizier, wanting to argue the validity of this foolish quest. Jafar gave no instruction as to how a simple lamp could possibly heal the princess. Yet now, miles away from Agrabah, the thief feared how much longer Jasmine would survive.

Aladdin sighed before taking a step towards the mouth. His throat tightened as he waited for a trap to spring at every movement and as if on que the cave was set ablaze with light. Abu's tiny paws clasped around his neck as he retreated a step, before the giant tiger began to speak.

"Only one may enter here. One whose worthy lies far within. The diamond in the rough." Aladdin caught his breath while his mind raced to process the scene. Wondering more than once if this was all just a horrid dream.

"Remember, take nothing but the lamp." Jafar reminded.

He swallowed his nerves as he regained feeling in his legs. _This is stupid,_ he thought more than once. Growing more confident that he would not see the light of day again. With a sigh, he forced himself forward and almost immediately felt the floor falling from underneath him.

Aladdin shouted as he slid down a slope of sand before colliding into the hard rock below. He coughed, both from the pain in his ribs and the sand in his lungs. The thief groaned before moving to his feet.

The cave was dark, but just enough of the moon bounced through the cracks of the cave to light his path. As he walked, Aladdin quickly became amazed by the glitter of gems. More than once he had to remind himself to remain focused on his task, recalling the vizier's warning to refrain from pocketing the jewels. However, nothing compared as the cave opened-up and his eyes fell upon the mounds of treasures.

Abu chittered away at his shoulder, sharing in the thief's awe at the sight. The monkey leapt into a pile of coins before misjudging the stability of his landing. As the creature began to fall, he hurled himself into Aladdin's chest.

"Abu!" He groaned as he fell over his feet however, his fall was softened by a soft cloth. For a moment, he was relieved before realizing the impossible; the cloth was moving. Aladdin quickly moved to his feet, forgetting to take care of the monkey in his arms. Twisting to face the intruder, his amazement only grew when he found a levitating carpet.

"Whoa!" he could not help but exclaim. As he swayed, the rug followed. "Abu. This is a magic carpet."

He spoke in awe.

"These really do exist."

The carpet shook its tassel fiercely. As Aladdin observed the large boulder resting atop the rug, the thief began to understand its plea. Carefully stepping around fallen stones, he reached for the heavy rock.

"Let's see what we can do about your situation," he told the carpet before leaning into the stone. With a groan, he pushed against the rock. For a moment, he believed his attempts were feeble before the thief finally managed to raise it just enough for the rug to slip through.

It was incredible watching the carpet soar through the air; defying all logic. Aladdin supposed that nothing should surprise him after growing with Ababwa's incredible inventions. And yet, as he watched the sentient rug dance excitingly before him, he could feel nothing but amazement. The thief tensed as it wrapped around him, but relaxed as its tassels bounced happily at his shoulders.

"Don't mention it," he smirked at the embrace. The carpet left him to meet Abu and Aladdin turned back to see his path.

A sparkle caught his eye and as his gaze fell upon the lamp, he recalled the need for urgency. Sighing away the sudden rush of anxiety, the thief took his first steps up the rough climb. The great leaps made him grateful for his time in the streets, knowing that the skills to climb such a feat could not be learned elsewhere.

The entire climb, he doubted the journey. _What use would a lamp serve in healing his wife? _It was a question that he had been wondering since freeing the vizier from the dungeons. Even if the lamp hid magical medicines inside, he was less than confident that his horse would help him reach Agrabah in time.

Aladdin gasped as his foot caught a loose stone and his body smashed into the hard rock as he barely managed to catch himself. With a groan, he lifted himself back up; taking a few more steps until he finally came upon the lamp.

The thief held his arms out cautiously and very slowly lifted the lamp from its resting place. He tensed, fearing that the cave would reject the action. However, to his relief the moment never came.

Aladdin looked over the item, finding nothing of value. Any attempts to pour contents into his hand proved feeble. His fingers moved to open the lid before the ground began to shake. The thief turned quickly to glance below and his eyes fell upon the curious monkey. Abu sat near the carpet, and in his paws was the red glow of a ruby.

"Abu, no!" He shouted, but the cave already judged their fate as it growled.

"You have touched the forbidden treasure. Now you will never again see the light of day!" The voice rumbled throughout the cave before the walls exploded with light. Aladdin groaned before thrusting the lamp into his satchel and wasting no time, he began racing down the crumbling path.

His lungs were all but spent by the time his feet hit the foot of the cave, but as a pool of lava began to chase him he had no choice but to continue his flight. Aladdin's eyes widened as the path ended up ahead and all he could do was make a leap of faith.

"Carpet!" He begged the rug to aid him and to his amazement the strange creature obeyed. He breathed a sigh of relief as he was lifted into the air, grasping the tassels to steady his balance. Together they gathered Abu before racing towards the entrance of the cave. Aladdin began to relax as they neared the crumbling archway, but the relief fell short as he felt himself thrown from the safety of his mount.

"Ah!" he released a yelp before slamming into hard rock. Ignoring his throbbing head, he quickly began scaling the rough wall. His arms ached by the time he reached the top and the thief was unsure whether to be relieved or aggravated to see the vizier. His arms shook as his strength was all but spent. "Could you give me a hand?!"

"First the lamp." If the thief's arms weren't so heavy, he would have rolled his eyes at the vizier's predictability.

"No, first your hand," he argued.

"We don't have much time. Give me the lamp."

Aladdin wanted to groan. _This wouldn't end well, _he thought to himself. His arms began to shake as a boulder fell all too closely. With a defeated sigh, he reached into his sack; lifting the lamp for the vizier to take.

"Now your hand," he shouted. Jafar placed the item safely into his bag, while his parrot croaked excitedly at his shoulder. With a turn of his gaze, Aladdin was met with a wicked smile.

"How about my foot?"

It shouldn't have surprised him, yet Aladdin's heart fell into his stomach regardless. He yelled as the crushing weight of a foot at his knuckles loosened his grasp. Through shouts of pain, he held on as long as his arms could handle before the thief felt himself falling once again.

There would be no time to mourn his failures as he waited for himself to collide with the ground. However, he became overwhelmed with relief as he once again found himself in the safety of the carpet's embrace. He felt Abu fall upon his chest and a moment later, his feet were on the ground.

The cave was slow to calm as bits of rock and sand rolled into the remaining fire. Aladdin breathed heavily, waiting for his mind to clear.

"We're alive," he breathed. "I think."

Abu shook the dust from his fur before lifting a brass object and placing it at his feet. _The lamp._ Aladdin reached for the useless object, gazing once again to find anything of worth over the worn brass. Yet, once again there was nothing. His heart fluttered in panic as he desperately searched for an escape.

"No," he breathed again. "No, no, no. There has to be a way out!"

The thief began pulling away rocks and digging through sand. It didn't take long for his knuckles to bloody as he fought through the foolish task. His fingers balled into fists and his forehead rested against the cold rock. He had failed. He wasn't even sure the quest had any merit to begin with, but it didn't matter. There was no escape in sight and his eyes swelled with tears knowing that Jasmine was likely breathing her last.

Behind him, Abu's anxious chitter tugged at his heart; reminding him that he had doomed his dearest pet to the same fate. He composed himself before exploding into a mess of tears; knowing that the cries would be useless. Aladdin took a deep breath before taking one more careful glance around the entire cave. There were weak spots that appeared malleable enough to make an escape, but it would take days to break through. No matter what course he took, his wife would be lost to him forever.

The monkey chittered again and Aladdin turned his attention to the pair.

"Carpet," he begged. "Do you know a way out of here?"

The rug shook its tassels excitedly before pointing fiercely at the lamp in his hand. Aladdin glanced at it again, though this time he noticed a strange glow.

"What is that?" he whispered to himself. He blew dust from the lid, earning another glimmer. Aladdin lifted his hands to clean the surface, but as he began to rub it began to glow even brighter. A blue cloud began seeping from its spout, small at first until growing to a massive size.

His body was frozen in both awe and fear as a creature emerged from the smoke. Out of the cloud came a pair of arms, folding over a broad chest. Aladdin was certain that it was all just a strange dream before finally, the blue giant began to speak.

* * *

Jasmine lost count how many times she thought herself to be lost to the pain. A terrible heat filled her veins as her lungs burned in agony. She could do nothing as the fire consumed her, nothing but wait for the torture to finally claim her. She almost wished for the end; wanting desperately to tell the surrounding whispers to stop her torment. The princess couldn't make out a single voice as she clung to what little was left of her life. As each moment passed, death seemed inevitable; no doubt in a matter of minutes she would at long last be greeted by her beloved mother. And then, in a single instant, it was gone.

In an impossible moment, the fire ceased and her exhaustion lifted. Jasmine opened her eyes expecting a blurry sight, however her vision had never been so clear. Her beloved friend stood at the end of the bed, speaking frantically to her father. Jasmine's fist tightened around something small and she sighed in relief when her limbs obeyed. The sight of her husband's necklace brought a smile to her face.

"Jasmine!" The sultan stared with wide eyes at the foot of the bed. Dalia twisted in an instant and her mouth fell in awe as she gazed at the princess. They rushed to her side and Jasmine was nearly overwhelmed by the number of bodies surrounding her. A healer grasped her arm, examining her without permission. However, her relief outweighed the desire to push them away.

"What happened?" Jasmine gasped as she moved to sit.

"You were poisoned," Dalia answered.

"Poisoned?" She whispered before her memories returned. _Abbas._ The princess quickly scanned the room but to her dismay found no sign of her thief. "Where's Aladdin?"

Dalia swallowed nervously before gazing at Hakim. The captain shifted on his feet before dropping his sullen gaze.

"The prince disappeared last night," he answered quietly.

Jasmine stared at the captain for a moment too long before snapping from her terror. Her mind raced a mile a minute, trying desperately to recall the uncle's motives. _What did he do to her husband?_

"We have to find him," she began to rise but Dalia quickly stopped her.

"Don't," Jasmine threatened with a growl but her friend remained unchanged. Behind her, the sultan stepped closer; reaching out an arm to hold her cheek.

"_You _have to rest," her father ordered. "We nearly lost you, my dear."

"I am fine, baba." She insisted.

"I do not understand," the healer gasped before dropping her arm. Jasmine met his astonished gaze. "The toxin was unlike anything we have ever seen. My lady, you should be dead."

"Hold your tongue!" The sultan growled, but Jasmine quickly calmed him with a hand at his arm.

"He is right," Jasmine gasped; recalling just how close she had been to giving up. She met their healer's gaze, staring with equal amazement. "How did you cure me?"

"We didn't," the man shook his head. "We could find nothing to halt the venom."

"Then how? How am I alive?" She breathed in surprise.

"My lady, it is a miracle."

Jasmine continued to stare, but could make no sense of it. Though she doubted the chance that they had somehow come upon Ababwa's magical medicines, even they had lingering effects to their cures. Now, however, she felt stronger than ever as if by the snap of a finger. Jasmine knew she would have sat staring into the distance for much longer, had her thumb not caressed the smooth gem of the necklace. Pushing away the pointless wonder, she pulled from their grasps.

"I have to find Aladdin," she ignored their attempts to halt her and took pleasure in the feeling of using her own two feet again. "He's in danger."

"Jasmine," the sultan spoke sternly. "Hakim took him to the dungeons last night to speak to Jafar. When he returned, both were missing."

"You let Jafar take him?!" Jasmine glared at the captain, but her father spoke gently.

"My dear." His calm voice failed to tame her fiery heart. "The boy released him from his cell."

The princess stared at her father in disbelief, before shaking her head fiercely.

"No, he wouldn't."

"Your highness," Hakim bowed. "I am afraid it's true. There was no one else with us."

Jasmine bit her lip to prevent another shout. Her legs moved her to the window, where she welcomed the refreshing light of the sun. The princess took a deep breath to gather herself before turning to gaze sternly at her captain.

"Search the palace for any signs of visitors," she ordered. When the room looked to her strangely, she described Abbas' appearance; leaving out his relations to the thief. The guards shifted nervously, searching at the sultan for assurance. To her amazement, her father merely nodded in approval. With a smile, Jasmine lifted her chin defiantly. "And help me find my husband."


	18. Betrayal

**IMPORTANT A/N – **This story is written with the assumption that you have seen the Aladdin live action film, I think you'll be mostly fine if you haven't but I am going to be "skipping" some scenes that would be the same as the movie. I'm trying to write the "scene skips" for lack of better word in a way that flows nicely without feeling choppy. I _think _it transitions nicely, so feel free to speak up if you disagree.

**Chapter 17 - Betrayal**

The sun was almost unbearable after so many hours trapped within the dark cave. If the aches and pains had not been so furious, Aladdin would still have been wondering if he was stuck in a dream. Especially since he now stood between a floating carpet playing in the sand and a magical floating giant. The thief turned his gaze from the vast desert to stare at the genie, who had begun rambling once more about the tragedies of being locked away in a lamp.

The thief couldn't help but smirk at the dramatic antics of the genie. Hardly even an hour had passed since the creature emerged from the lamp, yet already Aladdin felt a great affection for the giant. After all, the unique blue man held the power to heal the princess. His fingers tensed around the lamp as he turned his attention to the glimmer in the distance that was Agrabah.

"How do I know she's safe?" he asked.

"Because you wished for it," the being responded.

"So I'm just supposed to take your word?" His anxiety swelled inside of him, despite the promise.

"I am appalled that you refuse to trust me!" The genie flew his arms up dramatically, before casting a cloud of smoke with his large hands. In them, he produced a mirror before presenting it to the thief. Aladdin gasped lightly at the sight of Jasmine lying lifeless in bed, before her eyes opened in an instant. As Jasmine rose on her own feet, his heart finally relaxed. "Satisfied?"

Aladdin smirked before nodding in appreciation. "Thank you."

"No thanks required, it cost you a wish!" Genie reminded.

"Whatever it cost, you saved her life." He met the giant's eyes before repeating his gratitude. "Thank you."

"Yeah that's true," the blue man tossed away the mirror before lying on a couch formulated from nothing; sipping a drink that he wasn't even sure was real. "So, what else are you going to wish for?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it," Aladdin shrugged.

"You know, as far as masters go you are quite strange," the genie noted.

"I have no interest in power," he chuckled; recalling the long list of warnings that the great being had given him regarding such wishes. The thief thought carefully, knowing that he only truly had one wish remaining. He glanced once again at the shackles around the genie's wrist and recalled his promise to set him free with his last.

"So, where are you from, kid?" Genie asked while biting into an apple.

"Agrabah," he answered before stuttering. "Well, and Ababwa. It's complicated."

"Oh Ababwa! So, the city's still standing then?" the genie admired.

"You've been there?" He raised his brow in surprise.

"Of course I have!" Genie chuckled. "I created it."

Aladdin smiled without thought, before his heart came to a sudden halt. The thief's gaze locked to the genie, but the "all-knowing" being appeared confused by his expression.

"You… You what?"

"You really should wish for a new pair of ears since you seem hard of hearing," the genie mocked before exaggerating his speech. "I… created… it."

"No, no. You have to be mistaken," he shook his head furiously. "Ababwa is real. I grew up there, Waleed told me…"

"Ah, Waleed! How is the old man?"

Aladdin's mouth fell open as he failed to recover from the shock. He swallowed nervously before the answer came out in a whisper.

"He died months ago," Aladdin answered.

"Oh," the genie's features softened as he gazed sympathetically to the thief. "Sorry, kid. Though a thousand years of life isn't all that bad."

"A thousand years?" His head began to spin.

"Does everything surprise you?"

"What did you mean you created Ababwa?" He repeated with a bit less patience.

"I guess we'll slow this down for you since you can't listen with your mouth wide open," Genie simply feigned aggravation while using his magic to force the thief's mouth closed. Aladdin was far too surprised to care. "Step one, Waleed rubbed the lamp. Step two, Waleed wished for a perfect kingdom. Step three, there is no step three! He lived happily ever after. Well, until recently I suppose."

"So you think Ababwa is just some fairytale?" Aladdin shook his head in disbelief.

"What I think? Boy, if I were a lesser genie I would have smacked you into a whole other world."

"Genie, you're mistaken. I grew up in Ababwa," the thief explained. "I ate the food that I grew in my own garden, I spent hours sharing stories with the kids at the orphanage, I even healed my broken bones with their medicines."

"Let me guess, this medicine was referred to as Djinn blood?" Genie raised his brow knowingly. Aladdin watched him carefully while his heart pounded beneath his chest.

"Yes," he whispered reluctantly.

"More accurately, _my _blood! Waleed's final wish was to possess a substance that would keep him alive for a couple centuries." The genie smiled proudly. Aladdin however, felt his knees give away as he collapsed into a chair. "You alright kid?"

"So, my adopted mother; the queen?"

"Was conjured by magic."

"You said you couldn't create people?"

"No, I said I couldn't kill anyone," Genie rolled his eyes.

"But, I grew up with all those people," he argued. "They all have stories! They all have parents, grandparents, great great grandparents. They have personalities, they have…"

"Magic!" The genie spread his arms proudly. "They all have magic. Well, figuratively. They were all created by magic."

"You mean… It's all fake? They are all fake?"

"Well, that's one way to put it. All except Waleed. Oh, and that weasley brother of his," Genie glared into the distance. "I lost count of the number of times he tried to steal the lamp, I was almost grateful to return to the cave."

The thief shook his head in disbelief, trying to refute the genie's tale. However, his mind failed to produce anything of value. His heart fell into the pit of his stomach as he reflected on his past. He remembered playing games with some of the orphans growing up and occasionally sneaking a cookie from his favorite stand. And now, he was simply supposed to accept that the moments never truly happened.

"You ain't lookin' so good, perhaps you could wish us both some cocktails."

"I," Aladdin quickly closed his mouth to refrain from vomiting. A terrible ache pounded in his head while he continued his struggle. A glance at the great city in the distance was nearly enough to tear at his heart. He was not a prince, he was as he'd always been; a nobody.

"Kid?" Genie adjusted his tone while shrinking to meet at his level. Perhaps later, the thief would appreciate the gaze of sympathy, however it failed to touch him in his misery.

"I should get back," he finally whispered; wiping a tear before it could fall. The genie nodded lightly before faithfully walking at his side.

* * *

Aladdin felt unnerved walking the same streets he had as a kid; seeing no difference now then when he was an orphaned boy. A thief, a slave, a liar. He glanced up to see overarching walls guarding the palace. The same walls that had once been a beacon of comfort; beckoning him forward with its powerful glow. Yet now, he found himself ducking into an alley in shame.

"Where you going?" The genie asked behind him. His human façade seemed real enough as they passed countless commoners and no one even spared him a second glance beneath the well-crafted mask. Aladdin didn't know why he came to the very spot where his journey began, but his legs didn't falter until he found himself staring at the same whip that had nearly claimed him years ago.

It was almost a curse that the place had been left abandoned after his master's death; leaving it lie almost exactly as it had that fateful day. Taunting him with the reminder of what he truly was. Aladdin began to toy with the ring at his finger. The same ring Abbas had given him when promising the throne. A throne that didn't even exist. He recalled the hopelessness of the moment he finally collapsed after countless strikes and how ready he had been to give up. He remembered stealing the apple for a younger pupil and not bothering to regret the act when his punishment began. He especially didn't mind after the torment led to meeting his princess.

Aladdin's heart lurched in pain as he thought of the princess; his wife. What would Jasmine think when he told her the truth? That everything he had worked for had accounted for nothing. He had done it all for her; building his body until he could protect her, studying his books to maintain an education worthy of a ruler, fighting for a chance to share Ababwa's accomplishments. All of this he had done simply for the slight chance that Waleed might one day name him king, crafting him into a man worthy of a princess. He, a useless thief, had married a princess. And what's worst he had finally managed to steal her heart and now he must return it as damaged as it was when he had sought it.

"Kid?"

"I don't think I can go back," Aladdin spoke quietly.

"Sure you can. It's easy, you just walk through those big sparkly doors and whisk your wife away on a magic carpet."

"It's not that simple," he shook his head. "The law requires her to marry a prince."

"Right, but you're already married."

"And what happens when they find out?" Aladdin practically begged for an answer. "They won't let me near her."

"So, your solution to being told that you can't see your wife is to not see your wife on your own terms?" Genie challenged. The thief sighed in irritation, waiting just a moment before revealing his true concerns.

"What if she doesn't want me?"

"You could always wish for a queen," he shrugged.

"I'm serious, Genie," he narrowed his gaze as his irritation grew. "My entire life has been a lie, what does that make me? Even if they somehow changed the law, she doesn't deserve this."

"You're right, I guess she deserves one of those grand princes you told me so much about," the genie folded his arms. "You're fooling yourself, kid. It's not every day the cave grants access to visitors. Whether you fail to see it or not, you are worth more than you know."

Aladdin quickly blinked away a few tears before sighing deeply. The genie's enormous smile was contagious enough to make him smirk. Hiding his gaze to the ground, the thief finally whispered. "Thank you, Genie."

"Anytime, kid. Now come on, you have a wish to spend!" He clapped his hands together excitedly and Aladdin shook his head with a chuckle.

"Alright, but after we see Jasmine," he promised.

"Ooh, I see how it is," Genie smiled playfully. "Can't do nothing without the lady's permission?"

"She'll know what to wish for," he smirked through his blush.

"Hmm, you really aren't _that _guy," the man admired.

"I already have everything I want," Aladdin smiled; ignoring the genie's dramatic adoration. Together, they had prepared to step from the alley before noticing the man blocking their path. Aladdin waiting for him to pass, until the man stepped into the sunlight and Aladdin nearly gasped in recognition.

"Abbas?!" He raised his brow in amazement. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh my," his uncle's eyes widened at the sight of the man beside him. Genie shifted nervously beside him, making a noise of obvious displeasure. His uncle's mouth fell open as he whispered, "I knew it. I knew you were the diamond."

Aladdin flinched at the comment as he recalled the genie's tale. His heart twisted, both from the pain of his betrayal and the surprise of seeing his uncle outside of their kingdom.

"When were you planning on telling me that my whole life has been a lie?" Aladdin asked.

"A lie? Oh, my boy. As long as the blood remains, Ababwa shall stand. It is very real." Abbas shook his head.

"You and I have a different definition of real," he narrowed his gaze.

"You were nurtured on our fruits, trained and strengthened by our men. I would call that real." He explained tiredly. "But, Ababwa was not meant for people like you. You were too old when Waleed found you, but he insisted that you stay. But, you already know how that story ends. Your persistent bickering got him thinking about life before our kingdom, it was because of you that I had to kill him."

The words did not resonate immediately. Uncertain whether it was by his own will or simply from exhaustion. When he finally understood, his mouth fell open in shock as his heart moved to mourn his adopted father once again.

"Wow," the genie whistled beside him. "I mean, I knew you were crazy, but I didn't realize you were that crazy."

"You killed him?" The thief could manage no more than a whisper.

"I had no choice!" Abbas grumbled. "He was using the blood too liberally. It should have lasted us centuries, but you ruined the balance. The fool gave you everything; more food, every animal imaginable, a mother. You poisoned our entire plans."

Aladdin's fist balled tightly as his anger outweighed the offense of his claim. His emotions ran rampant as they almost became too much to bear. If they hadn't controlled him, he would have leapt upon the man before giving him a chance to continue.

"But, I will fix all our problems," he glanced at the genie. "Where is the lamp?"

"You cannot bring him back with a wish," Aladdin taunted through a cloud of fury.

"I don't need Waleed," he scoffed. "With the lamp in my possession, I can make the wishes this time. I will build our kingdom thrice the size. I shall live forever."

"You think living a lie will bring you happiness?"

"I shall have infinite treasures, surrounded by beings of my own creation. I love you, my boy." Abbas sighed before his gaze narrowed. "But, like my brother, I do not need you."

The hairs at his neck stood up as he heard the shift behind him. Abu scurried off his shoulder and before the thief could manage to move, a large snap filled the alley. Aladdin dropped to the ground in a heap of pain. He wasn't sure if his inability to move was due to the torture or if the haunting memories of his childhood were to blame. He curled on the ground like a cowardly child, waiting for the next strike.

"I must admit, I quite enjoyed that." Jafar's voice lingered from above as he twirled the end of the whip playfully in his palm.

"That's enough," Abbas threatened. "We agreed not to kill the boy."

"You lack vision, my friend," Jafar sighed dramatically while sifting through the thief's pockets. Aladdin could do nothing as the vizier pulled the lamp from his satchel. The genie tensed the moment a new set of hands grazed the brass. "At last. I knew you were alive, the moment she woke, I knew."

"Give it here Jafar. We had a deal."

"Calm yourself, Abbas. You shall have your treasure, after I have made use of my own wishes." Jafar stated calmly. "Tie him up, since you refuse to end him."

Aladdin finally began to recover from his trauma as he felt his arms being pulled behind him. The thief attempted to free himself, but the pair of guards already prepared the shackles. With a quick glance at the genie, he begged for his aid, however the man simply watched him sorrowfully. Holding out his shackled wrists, Aladdin sighed at the reminder of his limits. The key was thrown at his uncle and Abbas swiftly caught them.

"You'll have to enjoy the show from a distance," Jafar smirked before turning on his heel. Abbas glanced at the thief sympathetically, as if he had not just declared his entire existence to be a nuisance.

"I shall return to free you, my boy." He stated while pocketing the key. The man groaned in frustration before turning to follow the vizier. Aladdin began fighting against his shackles, before noticing the monkey hanging off the uncle's bag. As his paws emerged from the pockets holding the keys, Aladdin smiled in relief.

"Good monkey."

* * *

**A/N – **So I am beginning to lose steam in my writing, I hope it's not too obvious of (at least what I feel) a dip in quality but I am starting to rush a bit more in an attempt to ensure this story gets finished. The next chapter should be a big one, at least the concept in my head seems like it will be a long chapter and the last one will be a shorter but hopefully suitable end. I will guarantee a finish at this point, given that we're so close but if we pass a week without an update, know that it will come. If at the end I get the urge, I will revisit these final chapters to bump them up to normal quality. I hope for those still reading, I haven't slipped too far but I know it's certainly nowhere near where I'd like it to be. However, I do not want to leave the dedicated fans of the story hanging, so I'm doing my best to at the very least get the story finished.

**Review Replies:**

**Arrowlan – **I am very glad that you are enjoying the story! Your mentioned moment will be explored next chapter :) Thanks for reading!

**Uia – **Aladdin wished it so :) Thanks for reading!

**Jellybean – **Thank you very much! I am enjoying it for the most part, though I'm starting to miss some activities that I dropped to write this story. Hence the slowdown. I'm very glad that you're enjoying the story and thanks for reading and reviewing!


	19. The False Sultan

**Fun Fact – **A little fun fact that I forgot to post with the previous chapter. In my very original ideas for this story, before any words were even written, I had in my head that during the scene where Aladdin first asks about Jasmine's health, Genie replies: "Oh sure, she's fine. Oh, and I saved the baby too." Followed by a slow to understand Aladdin before promptly freaking out. (Speaking of which, I really want to write a daddy Aladdin fic) ;) Obviously that's not how I felt the story should go after getting to this point, but figured maybe that'd be a fun thing for you guys/gals to read about.

**Chapter 18 – The False Sultan**

Jasmine swallowed against a swell of uneasy emotions walking to the throne room. Surrounding her were countless others, including guards and her father. And yet, even their protection could not calm her anxiety. Since waking from her illness, every ounce of energy had been spent in their feeble attempts at finding her lost prince. A part of her knew it was foolish to worry. Aladdin had proven more than once his abilities to protect himself, even against a wave of unsavory men in the moonlight. A shiver ran down her spine at the cold memory, but even she could not resist smiling; knowing how far they had come since that moment seemingly so long ago. Yet now, her heart pounded fiercely since the moment a servant burst into her chambers; declaring the vizier's sighting within the palace.

"Hakim," the sultan nodded towards the large entrance. Instantly, guards began surrounding the door before preparing to open the enormous archway. Jasmine forced herself to steady when she felt the tears creeping up. Lifting her chin higher, she ignored the fear to present a false strength. Hoping beyond everything that her prince was standing at the other side; holding a knife to the vizier's throat.

The doors opened with a creak despite their young age. Almost immediately a terrible sickness swelled inside the princess, seeing Jafar seated so comfortably upon her father's chair. Beside him, Abbas stood with an impatient expression. However, to Jasmine's dismay there was no sign of her thief. She sighed away her fears, if only for a moment, to focus on the invaders. She almost smirked when she noticed the lack of guards defending the vizier.

"Jafar. You should have left Agrabah while you had the chance." Her father taunted from the lead.

"Why leave when the city belongs to me now."

"It's over Jafar," the sultan shook his head.

The princess took a moment to glare at Abbas, but the man refused to meet her gaze. _Coward, _she nearly scoffed aloud. However, as Jasmine recalled his final taunts while she faded, she remembered that the uncle was far more dangerous than she could have imagined. With a shutter, she feared what horrors he might have inflicted upon her unsuspecting thief. Once more her eyes scanned their surroundings, searching desperately for any trace of Aladdin.

"I've endured your spineless incompetence for long enough now." Jafar rose to his feet. Abbas watched the vizier carefully and she quickly gathered that the uncle had no love for his partner.

"Hakim." Her father motioned for the captain to seize the vizier.

"Old fool," the vile parrot squawked as his master toyed with an old lamp in his palms. Abbas groaned as Jafar lifted the useless tool, however the moment his hands rubbed against the brass it began to come alive.

Dalia tensed beside her while Jasmine gasped lightly as the room was quickly filled by the blue smoke. Yet, even more surprising was the giant that emerged from the smallest tip of the lamp. As if there was no end to the impossibilities, the man's bottom half was nothing more than a swirling cloud and his skin was a unique hue to say the least. He glanced around the room and if his presence had not been beckoned by Jafar's hands, she would have thought his eyes to be kind.

"Genie! For my first wish, I wish to be Sultan of Agrabah." Jafar bellowed.

"What?" Her father whispered.

_Genie? _The princess tensed; desperate to recall any of her countless tales of such creatures and their incredible power. They were fairytales and beings of legends told only to intrigue a small child. However, that had been the extent of her curiosities. Only now did she regret not researching the creatures further.

"As you wish, master." The genie rose to an even greater height as his arms glowed with magic. She thought that she might have been fascinated by the great being, if her heart had not been trembling in terror at the wish. If there was one thing that she could recall of djinns and genies, it was their ability to grant its master's wish.

"No," Jasmine breathed.

A swirl of blue formed around the vizier as royal fabric spewed from nothing. Jafar smiled smugly as a sultan's robe formed along his shoulders. And then none were prepared for the explosion of light.

* * *

Aladdin crept through the shadows of the palace, finding every outlet possible to keep him hidden from any set of eyes. A great commotion had sounded in the throne room and he made it just in time to hear Jasmine ferocity. He crept along the side of the pillar, watching as his wife stood bravely against the vizier. He couldn't help but smile as she regained her captain's loyalty with a speech worthy of a ruler. However, his heart clenched as he noticed the lamp in Jafar's hands.

"So this is how it will be." Jafar growled. "Not even the title of sultan will wake the herd from their sleep. I should've know."

"Give me the lamp you fool!" Abbas fumed beside the vizier. Aladdin swallowed his disgust, unable to shake his dark emotions towards his once beloved uncle. "You're just as daft with that thing as my brother."

Jafar ignored his partner, before rubbing the lamp for a second time. The thief swallowed at the sight of his new large friend, who looked completely miserable at the turn of events.

"If you won't bow before a sultan, you will cower before a sorcerer." Jafar spat. "Genie! I wish to become the most powerful sorcerer there is!"

Aladdin groaned quietly to himself to refrain of falling to his knees in terror at what the wish could bring. However, his heart jolted with a spark of hope as the vizier placed the lamp to rest at his chair. He inched closer into the room as Jafar was surrounded by a swirl of power, preparing to leap at the first opportunity.

"Hakim, I had such big plans for you. But now… you are no longer of any use to me." Jafar sneered. "Perhaps your men would like to follow you to the dungeon?"

The moment the captain retaliated with a grasp at his sword, his men began to vanish. Amidst the chaos Aladdin began to leap forward, but stopped immediately to duck behind the pillar once more. The thief nearly growled as his uncle reached for the lamp, but the man's hands stopped just short as if they were frozen.

"Trying to deceive me, my elder friend?" Jafar spoke calmly before slamming his staff into the ground. Abbas cried out in pain as if his body were being torn apart. Aladdin felt a shred of pity for his uncle, but his eyes remained fixated upon the lamp; now blocked by a shivering body. "I was being merciful keeping you alive. But, if you insist upon rushing our agreement, I suppose your usefulness has run its course."

"I just… want… my wishes," Abbas groaned through the pain. Aladdin felt sick as he feared that the man's neck would break, but before it could he heard a shout.

"Jafar, stop!" Jasmine shouted fiercely, but even the thief could hear the hint of fear she failed to hide. Jafar watched her carefully for a moment, and Aladdin swallowed roughly; the vizier could see it too. Abbas fell to the floor in a fit of coughs when he was finally released. The thief's knuckles began to cramp as he grasped the pillar, desperately holding himself back from making another run for the lamp. Knowing that he had only one chance to benefit from the element of surprise.

"I could simply kill you all." Jafar taunted. "But that would be inadequate repayment for years of humiliation and neglect."

"Jafar," the true sultan spoke calmly but was cut away immediately.

"What you need, Baba, is to suffer." Jafar slammed his staff once more, though this time it was Hamed who writhed in pain. "Like I have suffered."

"Baba!" Jasmine knelt at her father's side.

"Would watching me rule your kingdom be enough?"

"Stop!" The princess begged.

"Or watching my armies devour your toothless ally? No, the most suitable punishment would be to make you watch while I take what you love most. And marry your daughter."

Aladdin froze. For a moment, he wondered if the vizier had spotted him; capturing him with the powerful staff and sending his mind spinning. However, as Abbas finally began to rise to his feet, Aladdin felt himself retreating. The room had vanished, leaving only a few abled allies. With Hamed collapsing to the floor along with the handmaid, only Jasmine truly remained. The thief quietly returned to the halls, searching for any remaining guards to aid him. He began to call for one before noticing the patch of a serpent on his chest. Withholding a groan, he once again found himself ducking behind a pillar.

Inside the throne room Jasmine's desperate shouts reached the thief. There was a low groan and the thief could only imagine what torture was being dealt to the sultan. Aladdin searched his pockets for anything that could be used as a weapon, however he froze once again as Jasmine finally complied.

"I will do what you wish!" She shouted. "Just make it stop!"

_No._ He wanted to burst into the room and strangle the vizier. Had he not stepped away, he was almost certain that his foolish emotions would have driven him to attempt it. His hands tightened at his thighs as he was forced once again into hiding. Abu cooed lightly at his shoulder and Aladdin raised a hand to calm him. As he heard the doors opening once again, he ordered the monkey's aid.

"Find Carpet."

* * *

Jasmine paced the edge of her balcony, searching for any route of escape from the perilous deal she had thrust herself into. Her heart pounded from a mixture of terrible emotions; knowing that if she attempted to leave, her father would suffer the consequences. Or worse, all of Agrabah.

In her hands, her grip tightened around the knife that Aladdin had given her what felt like so long ago. _Aladdin, where are you? _She silently called out as if it would be of any benefit. Jasmine had debating asking Jafar what he had done to her husband, but she wasn't sure she could bear the answer.

The princess spared a glance at the genie, who had taken to dress himself as one of them. His dark skin replaced the strange blue that he disguised and a pair of legs sprouted where there had once been a swirling mist. Dalia smiled while chatting with the great being as if he hadn't been the cause of all their problems. As if the city wasn't on the brink of chaos.

"Are you unsympathetic to our suffering?" She finally snapped at the genie. The man recoiled as he turned his focus to the princess; appearing mortified by such a claim.

"Of course," he shrugged.

"Then why won't you help us?" She growled.

"You don't have the lamp," he spoke sadly before presenting his shackled hands. "I am bound to my master."

"You're a prisoner?" Dalia gasped.

"Of a sort," the genie nodded. "My magic compels me to obey. I am afraid that I can't help you, princess."

Jasmine sighed, both out of frustration and terror. Her fingers tightened around the knife once more as she wondered if she could truly use it. Could she truly take the life of another? Even one as cruel as the vizier? Even if she managed to land a blow before Jafar stayed her hand with his powers, the thought of feeling the knife plunging into living flesh was enough to make her stomach twist. And then what could she do? Hakim and his guards had all vanished in thin air, leaving only those loyal to the vizier. The princess wanted to shout in frustration, before hearing the shift behind her.

Her trained hands moved quickly to rid the dagger of its sheath, turning just in time to halt the attacker. The racing emotions tested her sanity as she hastily raised the tip to rest above the man's heart, before she met the thief's eyes. Aladdin flashed a look of terror, before narrowing his brow with an almost bored look.

"I think I'm starting to regret giving you that knife," he scolded playfully.

The dagger fell from her fingers and unto the floor. She didn't even bother to question the impossibility of the floating rug beside him. Before the clang of metal against marble even sounded, her arms were around him. Aladdin grunted from the fierce hold, but his own were quick to pull her close. Jasmine almost felt the courage to relax as he melted against her.

"You're okay," she whispered in relief. The princess breathed deeply to calm her trembling heart.

"So are you," he replied against her shoulder. Her eyes clenched tightly, hardly holding herself from breaking into a fit of tears. The thief's hold was so comforting, she almost fooled herself into thinking they were safe.

"Jafar," she croaked before nudging closer. "He's forcing…"

"I know," he hushed her before she could say the words. _Marry him._ The snake.

"Aww, I just love a good reunion. Don't you?" Genie cooed behind them.

"Where's the lamp?" Aladdin asked over her shoulder.

"With Senior Psycho, of course," the powerful being replied. Jasmine finally pulled from the thief, from her husband, to glance at the genie. "Good to see again, kid."

"You two know each other?" Jasmine raised her brow.

"Of course!" He exclaimed. "How else did you think you're still alive?"

"What do you mean?" By the time the words left her lips, she glanced to the thief in surprise. "You had the lamp?"

Aladdin nodded, before glancing at the genie. "We need to get it back."

"It's not that easy, kid." Genie shook his head. "You saw what happened to your uncle."

"He is _not_ my uncle," Aladdin snapped. Jasmine swallowing away her discomfort, wondering just how much he had learned about Abbas. However, gauging the thief's tone was evidence that he knew quite enough.

"Okay, okay," the genie held up his hands in mock defense. "All I'm saying is that snake boy isn't going to just let you have it."

"I know," he grumbled in frustration. "We need a distraction."

A terrible hush fell upon the room, but Jasmine was confused by their sullen expressions.

"We already have one," she reached for his hand, ignoring their confusion. "We have a wedding to get to."

Aladdin's stare lingered for a moment, before his eyes widened in terror.

"No," he shook his head. "We have to get you out of here before he…"

"Before he destroys our kingdom?" She raised her brow in challenge.

"Jasmine," he began to argue. However, whatever argument he had concocted fled at her stern gaze. The thief sighed in irritation, but Jasmine simply smiled at his pointless torment.

"Long ago, you asked me to trust you," her hand raised to stroke the side of his face. "And now you have it with my life."

Aladdin began to sigh once more, but her gentle fingers refused to let his gaze fall to the ground.

"I now ask for that same trust, my love." Jasmine smiled.

"Aww, isn't that nice." Genie cooed from behind them. Aladdin glared at the genie, before shaking his head with a smirk. Jasmine's smile widened with victory when he finally met her gaze.

"Alright, what do we do?"

Jasmine smiled before gazing at the sentient rug beside him. The carpet raised its tassels upon noticing her stare. "How much weight can he carry?"

* * *

**A/N – **I ended up cutting this chapter in half, so there will now be an additional chapter. Two more chapters remain.

**Review Replies:**

**1nigoMontoya – **Thank you very much! I'm glad that you enjoyed the changes. Thanks for reading!

**Uia – **It would be a difficult thing to deal with for sure. Glad you enjoyed the twist! Thanks for reading!

**Niphre Becket – **Thank you very much! I shall indeed continue :)

**Denz-El – **Hey, congrats on the new job! That's great to hear! Hope you enjoyed the Genie reveal. Hmm I have never actually read Les Mis but I have heard amazing things. I will have to give that a read! God bless and thanks for reading!

**Mkhishe3429 – **Aww that is so great to here! I am glad that you enjoyed Genie's role in Ababwa. That has all been a bit of a play-on with what happens in the book "Far from Agrabah". I love hearing that the surprises are well received, so thank you for sharing that feedback! Thanks again for reading and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story!

**Malila Rose – **Thank you very much for the lovely words of kindness! I appreciate the encouragement and I am so glad that you are still enjoying the story! Aladdin is a bit busy at the moment, but he will indeed share the truth with her since they've grown differently in this story than in the movie. Thanks again for reading and sharing your thoughts!

**AmethystDragon14 – **I am so glad that you love the story! Ahh I need to rewatch the movie, it feels like it's been a while. It's such a lovely film! Thanks for reading and leaving your thoughts!


	20. The Wish

**A/N – **I had to adjust some of the dialogue as I failed to remember to set up some of the original plot lines. Primarily the whole Jafar despising being "second". One more chapter to go folks, I'm both excited and sad that we are coming to an end.

**Chapter 19 – The Wish**

Jasmine walked the same path she had taken what felt like ages ago. She recalled the terror of walking down the open aisle, expecting a monster to be standing at the other end. It seemed odd now that she failed to feel even an ounce of what she had that day, especially considering that this time there truly was a snake awaiting her arrival.

"What if Jafar notices?" Dalia whispered beside her.

"He won't," Jasmine replied defiantly.

"What if Ali fails?" She challenged again.

"His name is Aladdin," the princess turned her gaze to her friend; annoyed by her efforts to damper her confidence. "And he will not fail."

"You sound so confident in a man that you despised not so long ago," the handmaiden smirked.

"I was wrong to have ever doubted his merits," Jasmine's heart throbbed for just a moment; recalling the cruel treatment of her now beloved. She quickly shook the thoughts, vowing to place them far behind her.

"I cannot wait to hear the tales of your journey. _If_ we last the day." Dalia's expression turned sour before her brow raised once more. "I also want to learn more about his friend."

"His friend?" The princess turned to her in confusion. "The genie?"

"Don't look at me like that, you already have your prince."

Jasmine shared a chuckle with her friend before stepping into the light. Their smiles vanished in an instant as they were reminded of the peril in which they had found themselves. The princess sighed as she met Jafar's cold gaze before moving to stand near him.

Dalia stepped away from her nervously, with far less confidence than the princess as the Imam moved to begin the ceremony. Jasmine glanced at her father who kneeled helplessly on the hard ground. At his neck were several blades ready to strike him the moment she dared to rebel. Only then did a shiver of fear pass through her as the realization settled in the back of her mind of what would happen if she were to fail the task.

As the Imam spoke Jasmine glanced over the vizier's shoulder as subtly as possible. The princess calmed at the sight of the carpet floating at the ready. Atop the unique mount the man was unrecognizable at the great distance; if she didn't already know who commanded it.

"Yes, I accept." Jafar spoke impatiently. "Princess."

"Princess Jasmine," the Imam spoke softly. He had been the very same presenter at her first wedding and she couldn't help but notice that he looked just as miserable as that same day. "Do you accept the sultan to be your husband?"

Jafar's hands brushed aside his robes, offering a glimpse of the lamp he attempted to hide. The movement was brief, but her keen eyes caught just enough.

"Come on, woman."

Jasmine flinched at the vizier's tone. Behind him, Abbas almost appeared sympathetic but she refused to accept any pity that the man had to offer. She took a hesitant step forward and immediately felt disgusted by his nearness.

"I," she swallowed nervously.

"Yes," Jafar taunted, lifting a vile finger to hold her chin. The touch repulsed her, but she allowed him to feel the dominance he craved while her own hand slipped along his robes.

"I." There. She felt relieved as her fingers fell upon the cold brass. "Do not!"

She growled before stripping the lamp from the man's robes. Wasting no time, she raced away from vile ceremony. With a quick glance to the sky, she waited just a moment before taking her leap of faith.

* * *

Aladdin jerked the carpet forward, feeling comforted by Jasmine's hand at his back. Their plans had already gone far differently than expected. They never imagined to be chased by a giant menacing parrot and then there was the frustrating search when the lamp fell to the ground. Abu panted at his knees and the thief made a mental note to reward him greatly for his hard work in retrieving it for them. However, the victory fell short as the sky began to darken and the wind began to take a toll on their course.

He considered rubbing the lamp during their chase, but Genie's warning prevented him from doing so. _Be specific with your words_, he had once said; warning of the risks of regretting a wish very easily. One wrong statement might make their troubles even worst. The thief couldn't think with such chaos; with a darkened sky, swirling clouds, and an angry parrot right on their tail. _No._ Their best plan was to find sanctuary for a moment's rest.

"What's happening?!" Jasmine shouted beside him.

"I don't know," he shook his head. Only a moment later, they felt themselves flying backwards. Carpet latched to whatever he could, but the winds only continued to strengthen. A flash of brass caught his eyes and his heart pounded even fiercer as he watched the lamp fall once again. "No!"

He reached out in a pointless attempt, before watching Iago grasp the handle between his talons. Aladdin would have growled in frustration, if they hadn't been torn backwards in a violent pull. Jasmine clung to his hand, but they could do nothing as they found themselves crashing into the same balcony they had escaped from.

Together they groaned at the pain of being tossed around. He was almost grateful to once again be on solid ground, until his eyes fell upon the vizier. In his hands was the object they had failed to hold and at their feet the carpet laid motionless with strands of fabric torn all around. Aladdin met his wife's gaze, but she simply shook her head in terror. They had failed.

"Punish them, punish them," the bird croaked.

"Ali," Abbas whispered above him before offering a helping hand. Aladdin glared at his uncle, swiftly pushing away the hand before turning to help his wife to her feet. Jasmine gazed past him to the edge of the balcony, to where the vizier had begun to summon the genie.

"Genie should witness," Iago taunted as the giant gazed down at them all. For a moment, he seemed hopeful before taking in the scene below.

"As the old man said, you should have left Agrabah when you had the chance." Jafar advised.

"Remember boy, wishes must be made carefully." Abbas whispered.

Before the thief could process the uncle's advice, Jasmine's hand began to pull from his own. Aladdin looked on in terror as she was lifted away from his reach; frozen in midair along with the others.

"You could have been the most powerful man in the room. But now I hold the lamp. I hold the power."

"Power won't help you find what you're looking for," the thief argued. He thought of his uncle. A man who had once been so loving to him and his people, regardless of their false origins. Power had twisted that love. With a final glance at the genie Aladdin begged for his aid; the creature that was truly the most powerful being in the room. And yet, even for his greatness the genie's magic was harnessed by rules.

The thief barely contained his flinch as an idea crossed his mind. A spark fueled his hope and Aladdin raised his gaze to the vizier. "You will fail."

"You think so? But I am sultan! I am the greatest sorcerer that the world has ever seen. I will create an empire that history cannot ignore. I can destroy cities. I can destroy kingdoms." Jafar growled before turning from them all. The thief was confused by his turn, before he felt himself being torn forward. In an instant, he found himself on his knees in front of the vizier. At his neck, an invisible force tightened around his throat. "And I can destroy you."

"True," he groaned through a streak of pain. "But who made you a sultan? Who made you a sorcerer? There will always be something, some man, some being more powerful than you."

"What are you doing?" The genie whispered above him.

"Genie gave you your power and he can take it away." With every word came yet another wave of agony.

"He serves me!"

"For now, but you'll never have more power than the Genie."

Jafar's anger reached its limit as Aladdin felt his neck twisting unnaturally. He groaned again, fighting desperately against the will to fall. Just when he thought his neck would snap from the pressure Jafar released his dark hold.

"He serves me!" Jafar's madness was all too audible to miss. Aladdin was almost thankful that the vizier began to walk away, as he was rewarded with a moments rest. "I will make sure no one will ever doubt my power again. Genie! For my final wish, I wish to become the most powerful being in the universe."

The thief glanced behind him to the genie and was grateful to see his knowing wink.

"More powerful than you!"

"A lot of gray area in that wish, but, uh…" The genie pretended to take caution before waving his hands excitedly. "Most powerful being in the universe, coming right up!"

Jafar smiled as he was once again surrounded in a mist of red. His body began to grow and he laughed as a cloud of magic swirled between his palms.

"The most powerful in the universe," Jafar gloated; looking upon the magic in his palms in disbelief. "And I thought I had power before!"

Aladdin covered his eyes as the wind hit him a bit roughly. He could hear the vizier make a promise of harming Jasmine's homeland, while he searched for the new lamp. For a frightening moment, he began to doubt Genie's help in skewing the man's wish as a large ball of power formed between Jafar's palms. The dark genie dropped an elbow in preparation to release his powers onto the world, but Aladdin finally breathed a sigh of relief when the giant arm was stopped before its powers could be unleashed.

Jafar looked at the metal forming at his wrists in confusion, before turning to glare at the tiny thief.

"What have you done to me?"

"I haven't done anything to you, Jafar." He shook his head.

"What have you done to me?!" Jafar repeated with more venom.

"This was your wish, not mine," Aladdin reminded. "A genie might have phenomenal cosmic powers but…"

"But an itty-bitty living space," Genie gleefully finished for him. "You see, a genie without a master goes back in their lamp."

Jafar flashed a look of panic, before the anger swiftly returned. He attempted to grasp at the thief but his arms were stopped each time. The dark cloud swirled in its final moments of freedom as his body began to shrink into the new lamp. He shouted threats of a return and promises to never forget what had been done to him. And in a single moment, it was all over.

Jafar vanished into the lamp while Genie restored all that had been destroyed by the vizier's harsh wishes. Aladdin sighed in relief before his eyes fell to the brass item that had started it all. Lying on the ground free for the taking.

Spotting the motion behind him, Aladdin quickly turned to stop his uncle. He grunted as Abbas collided into him and turned quickly to glance in direction of the lamp. He sighed in relief when the handmaiden quickly recovered it, carefully cradling the brass item in her hands.

"No!" Abbas growled against his hold before pulling from his nephew. "Give it here, girl!"

Genie floated closer to the handmaid and Aladdin wasn't certain that the powerful being was even allowed to protect her without a wish. However, his grand presence seemed enough to keep the distraught man at bay. Carpet too relished in being restored before flying to block the uncle's path. Together they protected the handmaiden as Abbas seethed in his madness.

"Baba!" Jasmine called to her father. The thief snapped his attention to the elder before hurrying to lend his aid. The old man whispered his thanks as the pair guided his weak body to the fountain. However, their relief was short lived.

Aladdin could hear the metal pulling from its sheath, but could not process the attack until the blade was already at his wife's throat. The princess flashed a look of surprise before her eyes quickly narrowed into a glare.

"You snake," Jasmine groaned in irritation; a tone that might have been comical if her life had not been at risk. She sighed around the cold steel as if bored of being threatened. Aladdin, however, felt the weight of terror for them both.

"Jasmine!" He took a foolish step forward, before halting immediately. Abbas narrowed his eyes and the thief was reminded of how dangerous the man could truly be. He had taken life before; he would not hesitate again.

"I've had enough boy, give me the lamp."

"You can't find what you're looking for in that lamp," Aladdin shook his head.

"Spare me," Abbas scoffed; glancing at the princess. "Without the lamp, she would already be dead. You think only you can benefit from its magic?"

"Without your desperation, she would have never been threatened. I used the lamp to undo your mess," he argued quickly. "Ababwa has poisoned you, uncle. You cannot continue living this lie."

"I already told you Ali, I do not need you. Nor your unwise advice." He sighed in boredom. "Give me the lamp and I shall release her unharmed."

His eyes fell to the cold steel resting just below Jasmine's irritated glare. Later, he would make sure to remind her from being so harsh on herself. After all, it had been he who had been fooled by the man for years. With a sigh, he turned towards Dalia to reach for the lamp.

"I'm sorry," he spoke to Genie.

"Don't worry about me, kid." He smiled weakly, in a false attempt to lift his spirits. The thief's heart fell knowing that his promise of freedom would be left broken. Unless…

"Hurry up!" Abbas growled impatiently.

Aladdin took the lamp from Dalia, ignoring her reluctant grip. His fingers traced the edges of brass, hoping the genie was capable of a speed as great as his powers. The thief held Genie's gaze a moment longer; hoping that his eyes were easy to read.

"Aladdin, don't," Jasmine was silenced instantly.

"Bring it here, boy." Abbas groaned once more.

The thief suppressed a glare before turning towards the pair. His feet carried him forward while he cradled the lamp carefully. Waiting for the right moment to allow his fingers to roam the side of the lamp before speaking quickly.

"I wish Ababwa was removed of all magic."

Aladdin prepared to reach for the blade, but the moment his wish sounded the Ababwan forged steel at Jasmine's skin began to vanish. Abbas' gaze widened in horror as the hilt turned to blue ash before fading all together.

"What have you done," he whispered in disbelief. Jasmine took advantage of the freedom, hastily making her way to the thief's side. Aladdin could see his mind racing before the uncle met his gaze. "What have you done!"

"It's for the best, uncle." He stated with confidence. However, he began to doubt his decision as the man himself began to change. Wrinkles sprouted around his face, while his hair rapidly grayed. In a single moment, the youthful man aged into an elder. Jasmine's hands tightened around his wrist as they watched the disturbing scene before them. Abbas shouted while gazing at his crumbling fingers, before his entire body turned to dust.

Aladdin would've have shouted for his uncle, if he had any strength remaining to find his voice. Instead he stared in panic as his once loved uncle was no more; fluttering away as dust in the wind.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**TheFictionalMe – **I am so very glad that you are enjoying the story so much! Haha I honestly never thought I'd be writing an Aladdin fanfic in 2019, but that movie was just fantastic. You are very welcome for writing this story, it's been a pleasure! I am so honored by your very kind words and I was certainly inspired upon opening your review. Having awesome readers willing to share their feedback truly keeps these stories going, so thank you very very much! I actually have written a good chunk of the daddy fic in a spur of the moment inspiration one day, so that should be coming shortly after this story is completed. Also, feel free to check out my other Aladdin fic "Unworthy" if you would like to read any other stories from me. :) Thank you again for reading and reviewing!

**Uia – **Aww that's very kind of you to say! Thank you! This story is also posted on A03, so I do get some feedback from readers over there as well. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! :)

**Shy Guest 3 – **Hey there! Good to see that you're still reading! Glad that you enjoyed Abbas' "surprise" and I enjoyed reading about your revelations in Frozen, I remember that being a pretty big surprise as well. Thanks for reading! :)

**AmethystDragon14 – **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter :)


	21. The Future

**Chapter 20 – The Future**

Jasmine lost count of the time that had passed where she stood watching her husband stare at the ground. His eyes were wide as he gazed at the spot where his uncle had vanished and at his lids beads of tears had already begun to swell. She tried squeezing his arm in reassurance, but nothing tore him from his trance.

"Phew, that was a close one," Genie moved beside them to share in the sight. "Nice thinking, kid."

"I didn't," Aladdin shook his head softly. "I didn't mean to… Is he gone?"

"Good as gone," the genie nodded with a smile. Jasmine glared at the great-being for missing the man's clear distress. The thief glanced at the lamp in his hand before staring at his free palm as if it were bathed in blood.

"I, I killed him?" He asked quietly. The genie shrunk his giant body to stand at their level while his eyes softened with compassion.

"Magic was all that kept him alive all these years. Without the kingdom, his body could no longer survive."

"Ababwa? You mean it's gone?"

"Afraid so, kid."

"Everything, everyone there, they just disappeared?" Aladdin's voice became softer with every question.

"I'm sorry kid, but you did wish for all magic there to be gone. Everything in Ababwa was magic." A large blue hand fell upon his shoulder. "No one is meant to live forever."

"They were innocent," the prince shook his head.

"You said it yourself, they weren't real," Genie appeared to remind him. Jasmine opened her mouth to ask his meaning, but was quick to stop herself at the terrible sight of her husband's sorrow. Answers could wait. The genie twiddled his thumbs anxiously and the princess was surprised to watch him struggle with words. "But, you know kid, you still have one wish left. I could bring it all back. Well, all except the crazy guy of course."

Aladdin's expression molded between various emotions, from a hopeful smile to a disappointed frown all in the matter of seconds. He finally sighed before smirking at the genie mischievously.

"You could do that? Just bring them back?"

"Please," Genie scoffed dramatically. "It'd be like they never went away."

The thief smiled lightly before meeting her gaze. She returned his smile, regardless of her own confusion as she met his playful stare. He squeezed her hand before pulling away to face the genie. As he lifted the lamp, the blue man stretched his arms in preparation.

"Alright, here we go!" Genie shook his hands.

"Genie, I wish," he began as his hand skated along the side of the lamp.

"I'm ready," the genie stretched his great arms.

"I wish, to set you free."

"One magic kingdom coming… what?" The genie stuttered in great confusion. His wrists began to glow brightly as his bracelets started to vanish. Genie's mouth fell in awe as his body transformed on its own accord. His giant form was reduced to a normal man's height while his blue hue darkened to a natural color. "What?"

He nearly cried in disbelief and Jasmine's heart melted at his innocent expression. She didn't realize how fiercely she had been gripping Aladdin's arm, but his smile offered no indication that he was bothered. Dalia moved to stand beside them with an expression that matched their own.

"Wait, am I…?" The genie shook his head with skeptical eyes. He met the thief's gaze before insisting, "Wait, wait, wait. Um… tell me to do something."

"Um," Aladdin stuttered as he was placed on the spot. "Get me some jams."

Jasmine hardly refrained a smirk while the former genie winced; raising his brow in concern. "Get it yourself?"

Genie's eyes widened in surprise as no consequences followed and Aladdin smiled widely at his new friend.

"Get your own jams!" He exclaimed again with more excitement. Aladdin chuckled with a shake of his head, before the genie's expression collapsed in emotion.

Jasmine blinked away the silent tears as she watched the genie embrace her thief; once again basking in the joy of being bound to a man as humble as he. A soft tug at her arm pulled her gaze away and the princess turned to see her father.

"Sit with me, my child," he ordered gently. Jasmine obeyed, taking in the sight of her elder father. His skin had become wrinkled from days of great stress and she once again found herself wondering just how taxing Jafar's sorcery had been on the man. And yet, despite his aged body there was a glow in his stare that she hadn't seen in a great number of years. "You look happy."

Jasmine smirked at the comment before taking in the subtle tremble in the elder's voice. "Of course, Baba. Are you not?"

"There is much that weighs on my mind," he sighed before glancing above her shoulder. Following his gaze, together they watching the thief smiling beside Dalia and Genie. "Does he treat you well?"

The princess flinched at the question, but turned to smile. "Better than I deserve, baba. Though I'm sure he would disagree."

Her father breathed a sigh of relief before wiping away a fallen tear.

"He is a good man," the sultan smiled. Jasmine turned once again to see her husband, thankful that it had been him to seek her hand that dreadful day so long ago. With a stab of terror, she realized that this moment would not have happened without his intervention. Jafar undoubtedly would continue his secondhand reign and Agrabah would have fallen down its dark path. Without him the genie would have remained a prisoner and Dalia would not currently be prancing at his side. The princess was more than grateful to welcome the great relief the moment offered.

"He is everything that Agrabah deserves," she nodded with a smile.

"No."

Jasmine snapped her attention to her father with a raised brow. "Baba?"

"I'm sorry, Jasmine. I feared losing you. Like I lost your mother. I was so desperate to keep you safe and Jafar had promised to do so." The elder grasped her hand tightly. "You have shown me courage and strength. _You _are everything that our kingdom deserves. You are the future of Agrabah."

Jasmine's head began to spin as the man began removing his ring; the ring of a sultan. Her father lifted the item and gently placed it upon her palm. "You shall be the next sultan."

She shook her head in disbelief while running the tips of her fingers along the jewel. Only a moment later, the realization of his words sent a wave of emotion through the princess.

"Thank you, baba," she breathed through her tears.

"Do not thank me, my child," the man chuckled. "It was the boy's idea."

A grateful tear slid along her cheek as she turned to look for the thief. Unfortunately, she saw only her handmaiden strolling along beside the genie. "Where did he go?"

* * *

Aladdin stared hopelessly at the palace wall, recalling the days he had waited at the other side to see his princess. He had felt so small standing in its shadow while the guards stood by with a cautious eye. He had been nothing then, nothing but a filthy street rat without even a single piece of copper to his name. And yet, as the sun lowered just enough to put him in the shadows once again, he could not help but feel no different than he had then. He had simply managed to slip to the other side of the wall.

The thief sighed deeply, but nothing could rid his heart of the turmoil he felt. Because of him an entire kingdom had fallen in a matter of seconds. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that they had all been fake, the memories he had created in Ababwa stalked his wounded heart. He was almost tempted to take his horse across the desert to it see for himself, but the colt that had carried him had already vanished. That, and the sword that had once swung at his waste had too dissolved into nothing. Only a fool would believe that he would find anything but desert.

"Surely you're not thinking about escaping by scaling a wall only fifty yards from the gates?" Jasmine's taunt lifted his frown as she moved beside him. He could not help but recall the moment he had found her stuck in the very vines they stared at now.

"At least I know where to put my feet," he retorted playfully.

"Bold of you to speak to your sultan in such a manner," she attempted to joke but he could hear only her elation. Aladdin turned to see her excitement and basked in the beauty of her joy.

"So your father came to his senses?" He asked knowingly. She answered by simply slipping a hand into his, while her head fell against his shoulder. Aladdin tensed at the undeserved contact and was reminded of his disgraceful roots.

The thief thought back to the last time they had stood in that place, recalling the disgust beneath her glare. For so long he had believed her harsh treatment to be unjust, though perhaps she had been right all along to be short with him. He had always been a thief, never anything more. He simply managed to fool her into believing that he could be worthy of a princess; he had even fooled himself. With a sigh, he was almost remorseful when met with her confused stare as he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

He ignored her worry as his eyes fell to the necklace at her chest, thankful that she had woken to find it. How fitting it was to have finally returned her treasure, just as he had once again become nothing. "It looks better on you."

Jasmine searched his gaze in confusion, failing to hide her concern.

"You deserve this," he smiled as his fingers played with the sultan's ring at her finger. Fighting desperately against his heartbreak. "You deserve so much."

"Aladdin," she whispered in concern. Her hands moved to cup his face, but his own clasped around her wrists before he was graced with her angelic touch. His eyes closed to hide the tears as he brought her fists to his lips and he prolonged the kiss as he knew it would be the last they felt her skin.

"You deserve more than me," he whispered against her fingers. However, when he opened his eyes expecting to find her confusion linger, he found only an impatient glare.

"More than you?" Her brow raised. "Where is this coming from?"

"My entire life has been a lie," he sighed. Swallowing hard before continuing. "Ababwa was nothing more than an old man's wish for a perfect kingdom."

"Ababwa," she whispered as her gaze narrowed in thought. "The king, your father, he had found the lamp?"

"He and Abbas," Aladdin nodded. "And now, nothing remains except a memory. All of my training, all of my accomplishments are false. I am no prince."

Jasmine appeared to think for a moment before surprising him with a smirk and this time she refused to allow him to deny her. Her thumbs grazed along the sides of his face as she scolded him with a glare.

"I would think of all people that you would know that I have no interest in status," she spoke firmly.

"Jasmine, the law says…"

"The law can be altered by a sultan's power. The law _will_ be altered," she interrupted. Her grip tightened as she stepped in closer with a smile. "And besides, whether you like it or not, you are already bound to me."

Aladdin smirked as her head fell against his chest. He finally brought his arms around her and welcome the sweet warmth he had missed. "Well, your father's sword could change that if you truly desire it."

Jasmine chuckled lightly against his shirt before sighing. "I would have eagerly taken my thief's hand had it been he who had arrived that day. Instead, he came hiding behind a mask of treasures."

"I would not have been allowed to marry you if I hadn't," he pointed.

"You could have told me," her voice softened. "It would have spared you my rage."

Aladdin began to shake his head, but before he could promise that he would have endured it all again for the same outcome she whispered again.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For freeing me." She raised her head to meet his gaze, while her arm rose once more to push away intruding hairs from his eyes. "You have given me everything I thought I could never have."

Aladdin scoffed in doubt. "A necklace that wasn't even mine?"

"Jafar is gone." She ignored his jest. "My father is free of his curse and I am finally allowed to speak for my people. Most of all, I am bound to a man that I can actually tolerate."

"Tolerate?" His own brow raised with his smirk. "You should write poetry with such romantic language."

"You know what I mean," she laughed with a shake of her head. For a moment, they stood in silence before she whispered against his shoulder. "Tell me our future."

The request finally brought a smile as Aladdin sighed in content. The thief recalled the stress of asking the same question seemingly so long ago, expecting a bleak outcome from the stubborn princess who was so blinded by fury. He certainly never expected the path they had taken. His chin fell against her hair after placing a lasting kiss at her forehead.

"You're going to be loved at your coronation," he assured. "We'll rebuild the orphanage and help our people grow. We can travel the world on a magic carpet, seeing a new sight every night."

"I like the sound of that," she sighed in content. Aladdin mumbled in agreement before continuing.

"I'll give you as many children as you desire," he promised before smirking. "I'm thinking ten."

"Ten?!" She exclaimed against his chest.

"An argument could be made for nine." He failed to contain his laughter as she lifted her head. "Eight?"

Jasmine shook her head playfully before silencing him with a kiss. Her fingers clasped at his shoulders and the warmth of her body was finally enough to banish his worries. Together they reveled in the touch that they had been denied for days and the memory of nearly losing her only tightened his arms around her. When they finally parted, the softness of her eyes melted away all his foolish worries.

"So, sultana," he smiled. "What shall we do first?"

"Meet our people," she stated with a smile. Aladdin took her hand with a nod as they began to walk towards the gates. The very same gates that had kept them apart for so long. Only now as they passed through together, the guards did not scowl at him in disgust and instead saluted as they walked hand in hand.

The moment they stepped foot onto the open streets, they were surrounded by smiling faces. Aladdin stepped away to allow her the chance to be with her people. Though he was thankful that it would be the first of many moments. He stood back watching her greet each child as if they were one of her own. Knowing that the bit of kindness she offered would see them fight for another day. With a smile, he remembered how that same expressions had saved his own life.

"Hey kid," a large hand fell upon his shoulder. Aladdin craned his neck to see Genie standing beside him. The once powerful being smiled at the sight. "Still worried about Ababwa?"

"I'll miss them," the thief sighed. He would never forget the friends he had made, nor the family that had given him the chance to see this moment. However, as the handmaiden slipped an arm through the genie's to watch the princess hug another soul, he finally smiled in content. "But I wouldn't change a thing."

* * *

**A/N – **Friends, thank you for sticking around until the end. I am so glad that I was able to finish the story and I hope you all feel this is a good conclusion. It's been a pleasure to write and communicate with you all. I just watched Star Wars this last weekend, so there might be story potential in that area, if anyone's is interest than hit that follow button. I hope that Aladdin 2 gets an official go and that I will step foot in this fandom again in the future! Until the next story, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!

**Katiepierce23 – **That is very kind of you to say! I am so glad that you think so and I hope that you enjoy the end! Thanks for reading!

**Shyguest3 – **Alright! Good to see you with your official account! Aww I am very honored and thank you so much for the reviews you've left. I hope that you enjoyed the ending!

**Jellybean – **I am glad that you have been enjoying the adventure of this story! I am very happy that I ended up writing it as well, it has been a pleasure to make it through until the end. Thank you so much for all your reviews and for reading until the end! :)

**RosePetal158 – **Aww I am so glad to hear! You're very welcome and thank you for reading!

**Uia – **Sad indeed, but at least he has a new family :) Thank you so much for all of your reviews and for reading this far!

**Crazycandie – **Thank you!

**Malila Rose – **Great to hear! I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter and the story in general! Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the ending!

**Aviator – **You are very welcome! I am glad that you have enjoyed both my stories! I am sure that I'm not done writing, I'm toying around with a Star Wars idea but haven't started anything yet. I do hope that I return to the Aladdin fandom because I do have a daddy fic half-written, but at the current moment I have unfortunately lost the drive to finish. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the ending chapter!

**AmethystDragon14 – **I am so glad to hear that! I hope you enjoyed the ending chapter and thank you for all your reviews! :)


End file.
